My Past, His Present, Our Future
by lostmoonchild
Summary: The Spirit Detectives are invited to attend a Fire Demon Tournament except instead of having just four team members, they have to have a total of seven. Three assassins join up with the guys. Ironically, the fire hanyou is Yusuke's cousin.
1. Prologue

**lostmoonchild: Okay, this is my first YYH fanfic. I'm currently working on a Code: Lyoko fanfic called "Hidden Behind A Mask" along with having to deal with the hell of school and doctor appointments. Enjoy the story! -**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or any of the songs. I only own the characters who aren't part of YYH so don't sue me.**

PROLOGUE

A girl with short black hair that had blue streaks running through it gasped for air as she fought against Hiei. She knew he was playing with her but she wouldn't stop until either she passed out from exhaustion or Hiei decided to stop playing games and from the way things were going, she was going to pass out from exhaustion. "Hiei and Danielle!" Yusuke shouted when they had finally found the two.

Hiei swung his katana and smirked when Danielle fell to her knees with his katana against her throat. "Not bad for an onna, fire child." Hiei said knowing that Danielle hated being called 'fire child' and would most likely try to get him for it.

"Asshole." Danielle snapped looking at him with great dislike.

Hiei smirked and said, "Next time, onna, try concentrating on what we're doing instead of what you'd like to do to me."

"You have to admit, my dreams of torturing you are rather interesting considering my blood." Danielle said getting up and automatically retreating next to Yusuke. **it's a good thing I know how to keep what I'd REALLY want to do to him locked away in the darkest parts of my mind.** Danielle added silently.

Hiei's cheeks turned a slight pink as he read Danielle's thoughts but managed to hide the blush. "Is there a reason you bakas interrupted our training?" Hiei asked looking mad that their training session was interrupted.

"Yes. Danielle's team is in the Reikai and Koenma would like a word with us." Kurama said.

Danielle smiled and said, "Well, if my team's the reason why Hiei and I stopped training, then I guess its okay."

"Onna!" Hiei shouted.

"What? I'm entitled to see my team." Danielle said with a grin. "Or do you enjoy my company that much?"

She screamed when Hiei drew his katana again and chased her into the portal. "We'd better go make sure he doesn't kill her." Yusuke said with a sigh as they ran towards the portal and jumped in.

**lostmoonchild: Okay, that was the prologue, sorry if its short but that's the whole point! I'm rating this for very good reasons but those will be shown in later chapters. Read and review, flames will be accepted. Feel free to tell me what you think about the story so far.**


	2. Chapter 1

lostmoonchild: Okay, here's the first chapter for "My Past, His Present, Our Future" for all you people who are kind enough to read my stories. Technically this is the only YYH fanfiction I've posted so far, it probably won't be the last. I want to thank the people who reviewed the prologue and showed interest in the story. Now, on with the story so you guys don't have to listen to my rantings.

CHAPTER ONE

**Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or any of the songs. I only own the characters who aren't part of YYH so don't sue me.**

The boys walked into Koenma's office and saw Danielle talking with two other teenagers looking dead serious. Danielle looked serious as she talked."Evan, make sure to tell your sister that you'll have to stay in Japan for a few months and if somebody asks where you are, tell her to tell them that you got this awesome once in a lifetime chance to see a band on tour. August, tell your brothers and sisters the same thing."

The two teens nodded and the girl said, "Danny, you've got a looker."

Danielle looked behind her and saw Hiei glaring at her. "Fuck off, three eyes." Danielle snapped turning her attention back to the two teens and talking to her.

"He's cute." The girl said with a small giggle. "But I like the red head best."

"If you three are done talking I'd like to introduce your next mission." Koenma interrupted.

The three teens turned and face the demi-god that was looking at them with slightly narrowed eyes. "Alright, toddler. You have my undivided attention." Danielle said leaning against a wall.

Koenma rolled his eyes and said, "My informants have told me that there's going to be a tournament in about three months. I want the seven of you to form one team and fight in the tournament."

"Hold on a sec! Hiei and I barely get along and we're on separate teams! What makes you think that we're going to get along if we're on the SAME team!" Danielle shouted.

Hiei smirked and said, "The baka onna has a point. We're both fire demons and the opposite sex, what makes you think that we'd work together?"

"What's being the opposite sex got to do with anything?" Koenma asked.

Hiei sighed and said, "Usually fire demons who are the opposite sex don't work together on the same team unless its for alliance or mating purposes."

"There is no way in fucking hell I'm going to work on the second condition! Besides, there's already a basic alliance between our groups because of my stupid cousin and myself." Danielle shouted.

Hiei smirked but frowned when Koenma smiled. "Okay, I'll put this into a term you and Hiei both understand. If you two don't work together, the BOTH of you will be put into Spirit World jail." Koenma said.

"What the fuck!" Danielle and Hiei both shouted at the same time.

"Wait a minute, what'd you do?" Yusuke asked looking at Danielle.

Danielle looked thoughtful and said, "Well, there was this time I toasted thirteen of mom's boyfriends, killing five of them, took one of the artifacts out of Koenma's vault to lure out a demon which resulted in meeting August," she pointed at the girl behind her, "and of course accidentally killed a person who tried to beat the hell out of me. Only reason I wasn't arrested was because I put the artifact back before King Enma noticed anything and turned myself over willingly after killing five of "mother's" boyfriends.."

Hiei smirked a bit and Yusuke shook his head. "Wait a minute, only reason why you'd even bother going after your mother's boyfriends is if they tried something. What'd they try?" Yusuke asked after a minute.

"Like I'm telling you." Danielle answered. "So I'm assuming that my team and I have to go somewhere near them to prepare for the tournament?"

"Actually, yes." Koenma said. "I want Evan and Kuwabara to be trained by Genkai. Kurama, you'll train August since she's a fox demon too. Hiei and Yusuke, you two will train with Danielle."

"Great. Is there anymore members to your team?" Yusuke asked looking at Danielle.

"You're looking at them." Danielle said with a shrug. "These two are the only ones I even bothered with after I fought them."

Yusuke sighed and Koenma said, "Your things have already been brought to Genkai's temple and your families informed of what's happening."  
"Damn it. Now the bitch from fucking hell knows where I am!" Danielle said looking unhappy.

"We couldn't find your mother so she doesn't know."

Danielle looked please and she said, "Never mind then. But I don't want her knowing where I am or else she'll send one of her damn lays after me and I swear, Koenma, if one of her damn lays comes to Japan looking for me, you'll find my spirit in here cussing you out. Oh yeah, and that bitch isn't my mother."

Koenma nodded in understanding and said, "Danielle, you and your team wait outside. I want to have a quick talk with Yusuke and his team."

Danielle nodded and motioned for the two to follow her. When they had left, Koenma cleared his throat. "Now what's the big secret that they can't know about?" Yusuke demanded.

"August and Evan have already been informed." Koenma answered. "I'm assigning them to work with you four."

"What? Why?" Kuwabara asked.

Kurama looked confused and he said, "I hardly understand."

Koenma sighed and said, "Yusuke, I'm assuming you remember when and how Danielle died?"

Yusuke nodded and said, "Sure. The bastard she's forced to call a father pushed her down a bunch of stairs and beat her until all of her ribs broke, three of them pierced her heart and the rest of them went in through her lungs. Happened when we were six I think."

Koenma nodded and said calmly, "When Danielle died, her father placed a very powerful energy inside of her body. The energy had belonged to a fire demoness known as Roxanna."

"The only reason he's have the power to pass on to the baka onna was if the baka onna's father was the one who killed Roxanna." Hiei said.

Koenma nodded again and said, "Danielle is somehow able to control the energy her father gave her. We looked into her files and discovered that she wasn't supposed to have been born."

"What?" Yusuke shouted looking shocked. "If she wasn't supposed to be born then how?"

"It turns out that Roxanna had been brought here so I could ask her about who the father of her baby was since Roxanna had died pregnant. Roxanna chose not to tell me but instead chose to flee instead and be reborn. Since Roxanna's spirit was dying from being without a body, she saw that her murderer had a wife." Koenma said. "She went into the woman's womb and found a near dead fetus, which would have been Danielle, and possessed it thus making the fetus much stronger and able to survive. Roxanna waited patiently for when she'd be born again but spent the remaining bit of her human mother's pregnancy carefully shaping the baby's body to resemble her previous form. But since she didn't want to arouse any suspicion, she allowed her human body to take some its own form as well."

"Damn. Well, that explains a lot." Yusuke said.

"What do you mean, Yusuke?" Kurama asked.

Yusuke looked thoughtful and said, "Well, first off that would explain Danny's hatred towards her parents. At first I thought that she just didn't like them since they beat her. Then there was her fascination with fire which I dismissed since her father was a fire demon."

Hiei smirked and listened to Koenma talk some more. "I want you four too keep an eye on Danielle at all times until after the tournament." Koenma said. "I don't doubt that her father willtry to take back the power that's within Danielle. August and Evan have already been given permission to kill Danielle's father if necessary."

"Hold on a minute, toddler. Danielle's father was strong enough to throw me out into the street from his house." Yusuke said looking at Koenma.

"You four have permission to kill him as well but only if he attempts to attack Danielle. Danielle can probably take care of some of the demons that her father will send out after her which will most likely be the only way for her to release her anger."

They nodded and Kuwabara said, "But what if she decides to try and kill us? I mean…"  
"Roxanna was known for not only her beauty and power, but for her sense of loyalty." Hiei said keeping his eyes on Kuwabara. "If you show that you mean her no harm, she won't try to kill you. But seeing as you're so pathetic, Kuwabaka, she'll figure that you're simply a waste of time and won't bother. Because the detective is her cousin, she won't even bother trying to get rid of him."  
"She doesn't seem to trust you!" Kuwabara said.

Hiei snorted and said, "I could care less if she trusts me just as she could care less if I trust her. We'll fight together as long as needed but not a minute longer."

Just then August poked her head in. "Uh, Koenma, Danny has to get back home to fake her suicide and Evan and I have to get back home to try and explain what's happening to our families since Evan and I are the only ones who have family back home who give a damn where we are."

"Alright. I'll open a portal in about two hours at Danielle's house to take you to Genkai's temple." Koenma said.

August simply nodded and left, shutting the door behind her. "Can we go now?" Yusuke asked.

Koenma nodded and watched as the boys left. Before Hiei could leave, Koenma called him back. "Hiei, how many of Roxanna's attacks do you remember?" Koenma asked.

"All of them."

"Good. I want you to teach Danielle all of Roxanna's attacks."

Hiei glared at Koenma and said, "I'm not teaching that baka onna anything more than I already have to!"

"Teach her Roxanna's attacks."

Hiei frowned and said, "You're shortening my sentence if I teach her more than I already unwillingly agreed."

"Alright." Koenma said. "The better of a fighter she becomes, the lower your sentence will be."

Hiei smirked and said, "Fine. But just so you know, the baka onna learns quickly."

And with that, Hiei left the room.

Half an hour later the boys were waiting at Genkai's temple for the three teenagers to show up when they saw a portal open up. Evan was the first to appear, falling right on his stomach and attempting to use his arms to soften the fall but instead they all heard a sickening CRACK. August appeared next, flipping in the air and landing on her feet before turning her attention to the teenage boy and helping him up. "Where's Danny?" Yusuke asked.

No sooner had his words left his mouth, Danielle fell out of the portal but landed gracefully. "I keep on expecting an attack." Danielle said stretching.

Hiei looked at the fire hanyou and saw that her shirt and blue jeans shorts were covered in blood. "Danny! What in the hell happened?" Yusuke asked when he saw the blood.

Danielle pushed Yusuke away and said, "Never mind. Is there a healer around here?"

"Inside." Kurama said leading them to Yukina.

August took a handkerchief out of her backpocket and stuffed it in Evan's mouth while Danielle put his arm bones back in place before Yukina healed his arms. "Are you wounded?" Yukina asked seeing the blood on Danielle's clothes.

"I'm fine. I've got enough demon blood in me to heal quickly." Danielle said with a smile. "I'm Danielle, or better known as Danny. This is August Kitsune and the baka you just healed is Evan Andrews."

Yukina smiled and said, "I'm Yukina."

Evan got a perverted look on his face but unfortunately for him, Danielle and August noticed. "Don't you even think about it, Andrews, or else I'm gonna break your hands and won't let Yukina heal them." Danielle threatened before calming down a bit and turning her attention to Yukina. "You'll have to watch yourself around Evan. He has a huge tendency to grope girls."

Evan grinned and said, "Not my fault, really. My hands just seem to be attracted to beautiful women."

"Yeah, his hands was the result in us meeting." Danielle and August said at the same time glaring at the boy.

Evan grinned again and said, "Well, I'm tired. Its not easy running away from my stupid bitch of a sister."

"Well, tough it out." A voice behind them said. "You three are going to be training."

They spun around and saw an old woman with faded pink hair looking at them. "Holy shit! Old woman!" Evan shouted falling onto the floor.

Danielle and August both rolled their eyes and Danielle pulled the teenage boy up to his feet before slapping him. "You must be Genkai." Danielle said bowing slightly.

Genkai smiled slightly and said, "You three must be the assassins that Koenma said was going to join up with dimwit's team for that tournament."

"Yes, ma'am." August said with a nod. "Evan's supposed to receive special training from you."

"So I've heard. I'll let you three unpack but training begins tomorrow." Genkai said. "If you three will follow me I'll take you all to your rooms. Yukina, will you please get started on supper?"

"Yes, master Genkai." Yukina said with a bow.

Danielle, Evan, and August followed Genkai to some rooms and Genkai said, "Boy, your room is across from Kuwabara's room and next to Yusuke's room. August, your room is to Yusuke's right and across from Kurama's room. Danielle, your room is across from Hiei's room but to the right from August's room."

"Awesome!" Danielle and August squealed happily running into their rooms as Evan looked at his room.

"COOL! I GET MY OWN ROOM!" August happily shouted.

Genkai smiled and let the three teens set up their rooms. A few hours later, the sound of music blaring could be heard if somebody listened carefully enough. Hiei snorted and walked into Danielle's room completely ignoring her as Danielle began screaming at him to get out. "Shut up, baka onna." Hiei said turning Danielle's music down a bit.

Danielle made a mad attempt to attack Hiei but found herself pinned against the wall. "I hate you." Danielle whispered coldly.

"Good." Hiei answered calmly.

Then they heard somebody giggling. They looked at the door and saw August and Evan watching the two with interest. "Damn, Danny! Never thought that you'd go and sleep with somebody." Evan said with a grin. "And the door's wide open!"

Both fire demons were suddenly aware of how close they were to each other and Danielle shoved Hiei away from her. "Get the fuck out of my room, three eyes." Danielle said her eyes showing pure anger.

"Dinner's ready, baka onna." Hiei said grabbing Danielle's arm and literally dragging her to the dining room.

"HIEI JAGANSHI! LET ME GO RIGHT NOW OR ELSE I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Danielle's shouts could be heard in the dining room.

Yusuke started laughing when Hiei dragged Danielle into the room. "What happened?" Kuwabara asked looking confused.

"You two say anything so help me you both are dead meat." Danielle said in English to August and Evan, ignoring her laughing cousin.

Both teenagers noddedasthey satdown and starting to eat. "So what happened?" Yusuke asked avoiding Danielle punching him.

"The baka onna had that noise she calls music turned up loud enough that she couldn't hear me so I just walked into her room, turned down that noise, and dragged her here." Hiei answered calmly.

"Which I'm going to kill you for touching me." Danielle muttered before eating silently.

Genkai simply looked amused and she said, "Tomorrow the seven of you will start training."

Yusuke shuddered and said, "C'mon, grandma! Danny and her friends never trained with you before!"

Danielle rolled her eyes and August said something in English which resulted in Danielle nodding. "Hey! You two are talking in English!" Kuwabara said loudly.

"Kuwabaka, English is my second language." Danielle said looking bored. "August and Evan's first language happens to be English while Japanese is their second language."

August and Evan nodded in agreement and August said, "Besides, its because of Danny we can even SPEAK Japanese."

"Just don't ask us to write anything." Evan said with a grin.

Danielle laughed slightly and said, "That's true. Don't ask them to write anything unless its in English."

They spent the rest of dinner talking and when they had all retreated to their rooms, Danielle started writing in her journal.

_Dear Stupid Book,_

_Today has to be the WORST day of my entire miserable life, including my previous life. Koenma, the baka who has the nerve to call himself my boss, has informed my team and myself that we are to join up with Team Urameshi just because one of Team Urameshi's team members got invited to the same tournament I did! Hiei, the guy who got invited to the Fire Demon Tournament too, and I barely get along! Personally I think Koenma just wants to see if he can breed fire demons while they're in captivity thinks about it a minute maybe I should run that idea by the jackass fire demon I'm FORCED to work with and see what he thinks. Better yet, run that by Kurama. That way I don't have to worry about being decapitated._

_So for the next three fucking months Hiei and I are expected to work with each other. Hello! I might not know a whole lot about my demon heritage and shit like that but I do understand a fire demon's trust issues! Don't trust anybody unless they give you a reason to trust them and show that they won't hurt you. Right now Roxanna's telling me off because she remembers Hiei to be this sweet and loving guy. Well, I guess Hiei does have a few redeeming qualities. A few weeks ago a youkai attacked us while we were training. I was rather weak from trying to beat Hiei and was lying helplessly on the ground gasping for air barely having the strength to stand up when Hiei comes along and kills the demon._

_yawns well, I've got to get going since day one of training with Team Urameshi begins tomorrow. As always, don't expect an update every fricking day._

_Foreva: __Danny_

Danielle put her journal under her pillow along with a dagger before changing into her pajamas and turning out the light.

**lostmoonchild: Okay, I'm REALLY going to make an attempt to make chapters shorter. Read and Review, flames are welcomed. I'm tired since I've been put through complete hell in school today so after I add this chapter onto the story, I'm heading to bed. Once again, thanks to the people who reviewed.**


	3. Author Note

lostmoonchild: Sorry it's taking so long to update but I've decided to get one fanfiction out of the way before spending time on this one. Doesn't help that I have to start the damn chapter over again because my parole officer (dad) reformatted the computer. So don't worry, I'll try doing what I do in school... multitask.


	4. Chapter 2

lostmoonchild: I'M ALIVE! Alright, got bored with just little random fanfics that I most likely won't ever post but anyways. Somebody's probably pissed off that I didn't update in over a month and probably nearly two months (checks date) holy shit, time has flown. But back to the story subject, here's chapter two just to make up for not updating.

Chapter Two

Hiei woke up early the next morning and after getting dressed, he walked into Danielle's room and saw her sound asleep, curled up in a couple blankets. She looked so innocent, almost like a small child before they knew how cruel the world could truly be, it almost seemed like she wasn't the same person who swore like mad and made up attacks while she fought. Hiei hesitated for a few minutes, just watching her sleep, before starting to wake her up. When she didn't wake up after five minutes of him poking her arm, he picked her up and almost didn't manage to supress a blush that was forming when she nestled against him. "Mmmm.. So warm." Danielle murmured in her sleep, nesting closer to his chest.

It was such a shame to wake her up but they needed to train if he expected her to get stronger. Strong enough to actually survive the Fire Demon Tournament. "Wake up." Hiei said before dropping Danielle in a pond.

"HIEI JAGANSHI!" Danielle screamed when she fell into the freezing cold water.

Everybody in the temple heard Danielle scream and ran outside in their pajamas watching as the two fire demons fought against eachother. Hiei actually had to defend himself if he didn't want to meet Danielle's fire daggers which told them how pissed Danielle was. After nearly three hours of watching, the fire hanyou settled down and instead of choosing to fight him with her fists, started screaming at the top of her lungs. "I'VE HAD BETTER WAKE UPS THEN THAT, HIEI JAGANSHI, AND I WILL BE DAMNED BEFORE I FORGIVE YOU ON THAT! LOOK AT MY PAJAMAS! CHRIST, YOU'RE LUCKY THAT I'M NOT WEARING WHITE OR ELSE ALL THREE OF YOUR FUCKING EYES WOULD BE RIPPED OUT OF THEIR SOCKETS AND SHOVED DOWN YOUR THROAT!"

With her threat made, Danielle turned and stormed back into the temple, slamming her door shut behind her. "Was it just me or was she making the shrimp be on guard?" Kuwabara asked looking scared.

"Hanyous have tempers, Kuwabara. Wake them up the wrong way and BAM! You're on their death wish list for a week." Evan said with a sigh. I should know, I groped Danny while she was asleep and I spent the next week having to watch my back."

Hiei frowned and went into the temple before storming on Danielle while she was putting her pants on. "GET THE FUCK OUT!" Danielle shouted before Hiei grabbed her wrists and pinned her against a wall. "Let me go! You're hurting me!"

"I barely have enough pressure on you to hurt a ningen." Hiei hissed putting his face up close to Danielle's. "So don't lie."

Danielle stopped struggling and stared into Hiei's eyes, suddenly calming down when she saw every emotion in Hiei's heart. **_The eyes are a gateway to a person's soul. You're looking into Hiei's soul now, seeing every emotion that's in his heart._** A sly voice whispered. **_And he can see your soul as well._**

"What do you want?" Danielle asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"We need to have a demon to hanyou talk." Hiei said calmly. "I know you know what the talk is going to be about."

"I'm not strengthening the alliance by mating with you."

"I didn't say I wanted to strengthen the alliance, now did I?"

"..." Danielle didn't say anything as Hiei stared at her with those piercing red eyes of his. "No." Danielle whispered.

Hiei mentally groaned when he felt Danielle's warm breath on his lips. She was trying to keep from being controlled by him but simply by her resisting his dominance, she was making him want her. Hiei touched her face and whispered, "I was thinking of an alliance between us." Hiei said softly.

"Between us?" Danielle whispered.

"Did I stutter?"

Danielle frowned and said, "Don't think for a minute that I'm going to fall for any of your tricks. I read your file and I know.. hmph!"

Her words were silenced as Hiei pressed his lips against her mouth, making her fall silent. A soft moan escaped Danielle's lips as Hiei traced his tongue over her lips, asking for permission to enter. Slowly, Danielle opened her mouth and let Hiei explore the depths of her mouth. Hiei let go of the fire hanyou's wrists and gently broke the kiss when they both needed to breathe. "Bastard." Danielle whispered struggling to keep herself from going crazy and just trying to get another kiss from him.

Hiei smirked and lightly kissed her neck. "Do I have your attention?" Hiei asked softly looking at her.

Slowly, Danielle nodded not wanting to lose the little control she had. "Yes, Hiei." Danielle whispered looking into Hiei's crimson eyes again.

"Good." Hiei said calmly. "You and I are going to make a little personal alliance."

"How do I know that you're not going to break it?"

"Because I'm not one to break my word." Hiei said. "Once I enter an alliance, I'm not the type to break it. Once the alliance is over, however, I won't make any promises."

"What makes you think I'm interested?"

"Because it deals with destroying your father."  
"Attention gained."

Hiei smirked at Danielle and said, "Good. Now I'm going to teach you all of Roxanna's attacks even though you already know them on a subconcious level... yes, I've been poking around in that thick skull of yours and believe me, I'm not interested in half of that shit that you plan to use on me," he smirked at the furious blush that was forming on Danielle's face. He thought that if you put Danielle next to Kurama, Danielle's blush would simply put Kurama's hair to shame. "But back to the alliance subject. If you master all of Roxanna's attacks, then you will eventually get stronger than your own father."  
"Make me an S class and then he'll be dead." Danielle said with a grin.

"But if I do train you, YOU will have to do something for me."

"Sounds fair. What do you want?"

Hiei smirked and said, "That's for me to decide. Remember, I could ask at any time and you'd have no choice but to agree."  
Danielle frowned and considered telling Hiei off but decided against it. If he was going to train her and be honorable about his word, then she'd have to have honor on her part. "Fine. If it's perverted though, I'm gonna kick your ass." Danielle said.

Hiei kept smirking and he said, "Somehow, I doubt that you will."  
Before Danielle could say anything, Hiei turned and left the room. "GOD! HE IS SUCH A BASTARD!" Danielle shouted after grabbing her pillow and screaming into it for fifteen minutes. "Danny! C'mon, we're supposed to be training!" August shouted tapping on the window.

"Coming!" Danielle shouted throwing her pillow onto the floor and running out of her room. Maybe being stuck in a temple with her friends, cousin, and Hiei wouldn't be too bad. Especially if that meant she'd get to find out what Hiei was planning on making her do to keep up her end of the bargain. Sighing softly, she left the room and headed back outside, ready to face whatever hell everybody had in store.

"PERVERT!" August shouted slapping Evan as hard as she could without breaking his neck.

Danielle groaned and closed her eyes, trying desperately to soak up the warm rays in an attempt to soothe her sore muscles. Training with Genkai had proven to be real hell and it didn't help that she and Yusuke got into a full out fight where they BOTH took on demon forms. Both had managed to get knocked out when they head butted though, which now made them the products of some jokes. "Evan, how can you still be groping?" Danielle asked keeping her red-violet eyes closed.

"How can you be sore?" Evan retorted.

"Fighting with a total of two demons, three including Yusuke, one old lady who damn near blew me into the fucking forest, provoking an idiot into fighting me, and beating the crap out of you. Combine all of those into seven hours of hell." Danielle groaned.

"Technically ten. Counting that extra three hours Hiei is planning on putting you through once you aren't sore." August said with a grin.

"NOTHING IS HAPPENING BETWEEN THREE EYES AND ME!" Danielle shouted.

"I didn't say anything."  
"I know what you were thinking!"

"Learning something from Hiei are we?"

"Damare, baka kitsune." Danielle said calmly.

"ONNA! GET YOUR LAZY BUTT UP NOW!" Hiei shouted walking over to them.

Danielle groaned and said, "When I die, am I going to be trained or be able to rest?"

Hiei frowned and said, "Get up. I don't care if you're sore still or not, you are going to get stronger."

"See what a bastard he is?" Danielle mouthed to August and Evan as she got up.

Both started laughing as Hiei grabbed the fire hanyou and pulled her away from them. "You shouldn't stall!" Hiei shouted at Danielle.

Danielle frowned and said, "And you shouldn't be a fucking bastard!"

They argued for a half hour before starting to spar with each other. Hiei landed the first blow, sending Danielle back into a tree but ended up getting punched and thrown back a few feet. "Can you feel your demon blood coursing through you like a wild fire!" Hiei shouted. "Use it! Don't try to suppress it!"

Danielle's energy shot up like mad and her attacks increased in both power and ability. **_So this is what she's been supressing? Amazing, she's even more powerful then Roxanna._** Hiei thought actually having to defend himself. **_I'd better make sure she learns how to control this so she doesn't go madly insane._**

After a few hours Hiei decided they could stop. By then, Danielle was on the verge of just falling over sound asleep. "Okay, Onna, we can stop!" Hiei shouted at the fire hanyou.

Danielle fell down to her knees gasping for air as she gripped the grass as tightly as she could. "I almost had it!" Danielle shouted at Hiei.

"You almost had something but it wasn't what you were reaching for." Hiei said standing over Danielle.

Angry tears rolled down Danielle's face as she glared at the ground. She hated herself with a passion even more than she hated Hiei. She hated being a hanyou, weakened because of human blood but she couldn't find it in herself to hate just the human blood but to also hate her demon blood. Some words she learned to hate with a passion and to keep everybody away from herself if she expected survival. That's how everything was, right? Survival of the fittest? If you trusted somebody then they would have you destroyed quickly?

"You're plenty strong, onna, stronger than most demons or hanyous your size." Hiei said calmly. "Now get up, we'll get back to the temple."

Danielle nodded and slowly got up, pushing Hiei away from her when he tried to carry her back. "No, I'll walk." Danielle said starting to walk.

Hiei smirked and walked next to Danielle, watching carefully as she started getting wrapped up in her own thoughts. He was amazed at how she went through every move they made and studied them carefully in her head while thinking about ways she could get stronger. He dug a little deeper into her mind and listened to her making notes on things she needed to do before the tournament. **_I've got to remember to get some new fighting outfits. The seams on my pants are starting to come undone and I've got to remember to buy some new tank tops since these ones are beginning to wear thin and the last thing I want is some demon able to see my boobs. Then I have to make sure and remind August not to get too attached to Kurama since we probably won't be around too long after the tournament. Evan I have to keep an eye on incase he decides any demon girls would be good for sleeping with, which reminds me I'll have to make sure that he doesn't go after Keiko or Shizuru since he already knows that Yukina and Botan are off limits but that most likely won't stop him. Then there's the critical matter of Hiei..._**

Hiei was shocked none the less to find that she was thinking of him.**** She was just telling herself not to get attached to him since she'd be gone as soon as the tournament was over but then she'd start thinking about his eyes and occasionaly asking herself what he was planning on doing to her. Hiei smirked knowing that by the time the tournament was over, she'd want to stay with him. Or at least, stay until after she figured out what he wanted in return for making her stronger but by then, it'd be too late. Her curiousity would be the end of her freedom.

Danielle glanced over at Hiei and saw amusement showing in his eyes. "What are you so amused about?" Danielle snapped putting up her tough exterior trying to act like she didn't cry in front of him.

"Just had an interesting thought." Hiei said simply. "But you don't want to know, it might upset your half-breed stomach.

That did it.

Danielle jumped at Hiei and they rolled down a hill, Hiei being on top when they stopped at the bottom. "Don't call me a fucking half-breed." Danielle hissed coldly.

"You're in no position to be giving orders, onna." Hiei said calmly smirking at their position. "I'm on top whereas you are not."

"Mother fucking bastard." Danielle muttered glaring up at Hiei. "So what now? You just going to lay on me all fucking night?"

Hiei lowered his head and whispered, his breath warm on Danielle's lips, "I could, but I've got something better in mind for you which won't be too good if I'm laying on you all night and you're calling me names. So I'm going to wait until you can go without calling me anything other than by my name."

Chills went down Danielle's spine as she forced herself to get every dirty thought that was now forming out of her head. "What are you going to do to me now?" Danielle whispered keeping her eyes on Hiei. "If you fucking mark me, I'm going to kill you."

"I don't have that in mind but I suggest you not give me any ideas." Hiei said quietly. "Incase you've never noticed it with your father, fire demons are very possessive over their future mates and since you're the only one with fire demon blood around here, I'd be amazed if you managed to make it to mating season without being marked or taken."

"Think about it, three eyes, and so help me God I'll kill you." Danielle hissed.

"That's the second time you've threatened me, onna. I just might punish you." Hiei said noticing how Danielle's body tensed up.

"Don't you fucking touch me."

Hiei smirked and gently kissed Danielle, surprised when she didn't immediately lean into the kiss and start trying to beg for more. **_So she's got some will power. She'll be loads of fun._** Hiei thought lightly biting Danielle's lower lip.

Danielle felt herself begin to respond to Hiei's kisses when he lightly bit her lower lip. **_Damn it! This is demon foreplay! He is NOT getting me naked!_** Danielle thought and idea crossing her mind. **_But if he wants foreplay, he'll get foreplay._**

Hiei smirked to himeslf when Danielle wrapped her arms around his neck and lightly bit his tongue. Apparently she knew what was going on if she was responding with the same tactics he was attempting to teach her with. Suddenly, Danielle bit down as hard as she could on his lower lip and smiled when Hiei pulled away. "Lesson one," Danielle said moving so she was on top and Hiei was on the bottom, "don't fuck with the hanyou. Christ, we're part of two worlds thus we're well educated."

Hiei frowned and said, "Very clever. But you're forgetting one very important thing."

"What?"

"This." Hiei said shoving Danielle to the ground and sitting on her again. "Don't EVER try to force a male into submission. It won't work."

Danielle frowned and said, "Fuck you."

"Onna, until I get my end up the deal, you won't be leaving Japan." Hiei said calmly. "If you do, I'll hunt you down myself. Am I clear on that?"

"Crystal."

Hiei got up off her and said before walking to the temple, "Good, hanyou. Now get cleaned up, you reek."

Danielle frowned as she got up and headed into the temple. "Kill him for me." Danielle mouthed to August and Evan. "That way when we go none of us have to worry about seeing him again."

Evan started laughing and August shook her head. "Problems in paradise, Danny?" August asked in English as the two went to Danielle's room.

"The bastard was trying to teach me on demon courtships!" Danielle said unhappily talkling in English. "I'm not interested in that shit! I need to get stronger to kill my father!"

"I'll never understand why you fire demons always gotta go killing your parents." Evan stated making his presence known. "I mean, they're the people that gave life to you and here you are trying to kill them."

"My mother I have yet to kill." Danielle shot back with a sigh. "Listen, you two, after the tournament be ready to leave. That means no getting attached to anybody."

"The tournament is still a ways off, Danny. Things could change by then."

"I don't plan on anything, August. Just be ready to leave by then, okay?"

"Alright." The two answered calmly knowing that their leader was trying to stay official.

Danielle sighed softly and looked outside at the night, sending a silent prayer to whoever would listen that all of them would survive the tournament.

lostmoonchild: THERE WE GO! Chapter two is now complete! I am soooooooo sorry for not updating for like two fricking months but things have been a pain in the ass, especially this month. Two days of no computer because of doctor's appointments, a week of being grounded for getting into another fight, breaking up with my bastard of a boyfriend who has some stupid notion in his head that girls shouldn't be fighting, and a choir festival on Monday. Don't really have much of an excuse except for writer's block. Now I've got to get this up before my idiot brother gets home. Ja ne for now!


	5. Chapter 3

lostmoonchild: I don't own YYH or any of the songs unless I say otherwise. I only own the characters who aren't part of YYH so don't sue. Thanks for the reviews (only two or three but I'm not complaining). Chapter three is officially here!

Chapter Three

A month passed quickly by and everybody who would be fighting in the tournament found themselves looking forward to going since they were getting stronger. Kuwabara learned the hard way that Evan changed his attack methods every fight so it was pretty much impossible to beat him unless of course you could catch a little giveaway at what he was going to do. Whenever Evan was about to charge head first at you, his head would shake a little so unless you had excellent eyesight, you wouldn't catch it.

Kurama and August started dating about three weeks after they met and were now deturmined to set their fire demon friends up with eachother. Only problem was, both fire demons seemed to be perfectly aware of what was going on. "How do they do that?" August asked looking confused. "I mean, we plan everything dealing with those two perfectly and they somehow manage to avoid being set up!"

Kurama smiled simply and said, "Easy. They listen carefully and plot ways to AVOID us. Fire demons are well known for both their unwillingness to work with somebody and for their ways of being cunning. Actually, they rival a fox in the being cunning area."

August looked surprised and said sounding amazed, "Fire demons actually rival a fox demon in something? Damn, never thought I'd live to hear that."

Kurama started laughing and said, "Don't tell them that or else they'll be trying to figure out more ways of outsmarting us."

August nodded and looked at the two fire demons talking to each other. "You think our methods are working?" August asked.

"They're technically captins of each team so they have to figure out who's going to be the first captin and who's going to be the second."

"Danny second, Hiei first. Male dominates female, demon law." August stated simply.

Kurama grinned at August and said, "Maybe that demon law should work for us.."

"Don't you dare!" August screamed starting to run with Kurama chasing after her. "KURAMA!"

Hiei snorted with disgust as he watched both kitsunes run around acting like little children. "They look kinda cute together." Danielle commented with a smile, watching as both kitsunes ended up sparring against each other.

"Hn."

"Whatever you say, oh mighty baka." Danielle muttered under her breath. "So how's this tournament going to work? We've got three full blooded demons, two hanyous, and two ningens."

"Don't forget, baka onna, you're half fire so we'll get in without any problems." Hiei said with a frown.

Danielle rolled her eyes and watched with amusement as August managed to avoid being caught by Kurama. "Do you think they'll end up having kids together?"

"What do you think I am?" Hiei demanded coldly.

"Well, excuse me. I figured since you were Kurama's best friend that you'd take a wild guess if they're going to have kids."

Hiei smirked and stared at the fire hanyou, watching her eyes flicker from sorrow to entertainment. _She's thinking of her parents._ Hiei thought managing to keep a knowing look from going across his face. "Ignore them, onna, we've got to start training again." Hiei said trying to sound completely emotionless.

Danielle nodded and stood up, stretching enough so that Hiei would end up seeing her stomach. From the look of shock that appeared on Hiei's face for a second, she had gained his attention. _Attention gained. Now if I can only keep his attention. Now lets see if the almighty Hiei can handle me playing a little dirty._ Danielle thought with a small smirk. "See something you like, Hiei?" Danielle asked innocently.

"Hn, stop stalling." Hiei snapped turning slightly red.

"I thought so." Danielle said sweetly.

Hiei frowned at the innocent look in Danielle's eyes and when he attempted to get into her mind, he found a barrier blocking him from reading her thoughts. "Damn you." Hiei frowned when Danielle smiled innocently at him.

Danielle smiled innocently and said, "You shouldn't be attempting to read a girl's thoughts. Especially when that girl happens to be me."

Laughing, Danielle swung at Hiei and ran towards the trees. "Damn her a thousand ways to hell." Hiei muttered chasing after the fire hanyou.

After a few hours of sparring, Hiei and Danielle went inside for supper. "Geez, looked like you two were trying to mate or something." Evan said in English with a perverted grin.

Danielle held up a knife and said, "Keep talking, Andrews, and this goes in your throat."

"He kick your ass?" August questioned in English to save her friend some embarassment.

Danielle grinned and said with a wink, "He may have kicked my ass physically but I used the secret weapon to kick his ass mentally."

August cracked up laughing and Evan made an insulted face. "No fair, Danny. You're supposed to be using your brains in fighting, not thinking up ways to distract a guy!"

"Who says demon girls always fight fair?" August asked looking slightly insulted. "Us demon chicks have to use what we were given if that means attracting the opposite sex and kicking their ass. We have a given right to hunt down a mate, protect our kits, and stay alive by any means possible. Even if that means flashing a bit of skin."

"Amen." Danielle said laughing.

Everybody looked confused at the three teenagers since their conversation was being held in English. "Danny, what was that little talk we had about talking in English in front of everybody?" Yusuke asked with a grin.

"I was threatening Evan then August gave him a lecture on what demon chicks have the given right to do." Danielle said innocently looking at her cousin.

Hiei and Kurama looked at the two girls with knowing looks, neither of them saying anything. "Two months left." Kuwabara said with a sigh. "Guys, I'm not sure I wanna go to this tournament. I have enough trouble with the shrimp and Urameshi's cousin."

"Don't be pissed, Kuwabara." Danielle said making it a point NOT to insult Kuwabara in front of Yukina. "We're all stuck in our personal hell. Look at my personal hell, I'm stuck training with Hiei."

Hiei frowned and gave the fire hanyou a warning glare. "I wouldn't push my luck if I were you, onna." Hiei threatened.

"My luck's been pushed since we met." Danielle shot back.

Everybody shook their heads as they listened to the two fire demons argue. They were all beginning to get used to the two fighting about practically everything. Just the other day, everybody heard them arguing about some kind of deal. Danielle wanted to know what Hiei was planning on doing and Hiei was shouting that he wouldn't tell her until AFTER she started showing him respect. By the way things were looking, that wouldn't happen for another few years or centuries.

After supper August and Danielle were in August's room talking. Evan had retreated to his room saying something about wanting to get to bed early so he wouldn't be tired in the morning before training with Kurama. "August, do you think that Hiei's alright?" Danielle asked looking slightly withdrawn.

"Alright? Danny, he's like a God or something." August said looking surprised at her friend. "Why? Something bothering you?"

"Do you remember when he dropped me in that pond?"

"Yeah. It was hilarious." August answered with a grin. "Why?"

"Well, when I was halfway dressed he came into my room and pinned me against a wall. He wanted to form a personal alliance but I wouldn't listen. Not until after he kissed me."

"he kissed you!" August asked nearly falling off her bed in shock. "Oh my God, Danny! How good was it?"

Danielle blushed and said, "I had to keep from jumping on him after the kiss had ended."

August whistled and looked impressed. "Shit, Danny. Don't see why that'd be bothering you."

"August, I'm not supposed to like him! We're going to be leaving after the tournament."

"You mean, after he gets his way with you?"

"Do you know what he's planning?"

August rolled her eyes and said, "Danny, listen to me very carefully. Its kinda obvious what he's planning. He wants to keep you here with him."

"But I can't!" Danielle protested. "I have.."

"What do you have to go back to, Danny? Your slut mother and her stupid ass boyfriends who try raping you?" August asked. "Danny, here somebody treats you right. Kurama treats me like a lady which I don't mind. Hiei treats you right. Unlike that LAST bastard who had the nerve to even think that you were his."

Danielle fell silent and allowed herself to think. Hiei did treat her right, even if it was in demon terms. "I don't know anymore, August. I don't want to love him but..."

"But you do." August said with a knowing look. "Don't worry, Danny. Eventually your human side will accept what's going on since you see him through human views."

"Somebody fucked me up real good." Danielle said with a grin. "Now how about some details about your and Kurama's love life?"

Laughing, August nodded and started telling her friend of what they've done so far, making sure to exclude the parts when they tried hooking their fire demon friends up.

lostmoonchild: there we go! Chapter three is now officially up and its kinda short, I admit it. I just didn't want much happening here except for a girl to girl talk about guys. Bet ya'll didn't think that Danielle would turn out to be slightly girlish. Gotta run, chapter four is calling and I want to finish up a chapter for a Code: Lyoko story I'm working on. Read and review, flames accepted!


	6. Chapter 4

lostmoonchild: thanks for the reviews everybody! Glad that the story is somewhat funny, I want it to be funny and to put in some romance along with a tiny bit of horror but that'll come in later on. Now Danielle will have a nickname and I might have her grow out a bit later on. Now here comes chapter four!

CHAPTER FOUR

Before anybody knew it, two months had passed quickly by and now everybody was in the Makai walking towards the hotel they'd be staying in. "The rooms are set up according to species." The guy at the front desk said looking at the group. "Fire demons with fire demons, fox demons with fox demons, hanyous with hanyous, and humans with humans. Any problems with that?"

"Actually, yes." Danielle said looking unhappy. "Our fox demons are of the opposite sex along with our fire demons."

"You mean you and Hiei?" A cold voice behind them asked.

Danielle spun around and stared at a demon with hateful eyes. "Father." Danielle spat as if the word alone was poison. "What are you doing here?"

Danielle's father smiled coldly and said, "I just have to see how my teachings did with you, dearest daughter. Not to mention I was curious if you'd complain about being in the same room as the Forbidden Child."

"His name is Hiei, not Forbidden Child." Danielle snapped not knowing why she was defending Hiei. "I'm not complaining about being in the same room as him, I'm simply holding onto a human belief that people of the opposite sex shouldn't sleep in the same room together unless married or mated. But you wouldn't know anything about human beliefs seeing as you got mother pregnant when she was sixteen."

The look on Danielle's father's face was priceless as he glared at his daughter. "Don't even think about touching her." Yusuke said stepping in front of his cousin.

"I wouldn't worry about me touching her, little nephew. I suggest worrying about what Hiei's going to do to her in about six months' time."

They watched as Danielle's father walked away and then they looked at both Danielle and Hiei. "Do me a favor, Hiei, don't touch me." Danielle said when they had gotten to their room. "Just don't fucking touch me."

"That guy was your father!" Evan shouted looking shocked.

"Yeah, a real ice king." Danielle said throwing her bag in a room they discovered to be her and Hiei's room. "You asked once why I was such a bitch, remember? Well, that comes from being the daughter of a bitch and of a real bastard."

"Feel sorry for you." Kuwabara said.

"Don't need your sympathy." Danielle snapped closing her eyes. "I'm going to take a nap then later on I'm checking to see if there's any food that doesn't have any human flesh in it, alright?"

"Go ahead." Yusuke said watching as his cousin got up and walked into her bedroom.

"Oh, Hiei! I claim the bed by the door! That way if you try something I can throw you out!" Danielle shouted sounding amused.

"Go ahead! I wanted the window anyway!" Hiei shouted back.

Evan cleared his throat and asked, "So what happens in six months anyway?"

Hiei made a face and said, "Nothing your ningen mind can't understand."

Kurama and August looked at each other with knowing looks and August gave Hiei a look that clearly said, "If you fuck her brains out and then leave her, I'm hunting you down and going to give you a very slow and painful death." Hiei noticed the look on August's face and got the message clearly since she was shouting the threat at him in her mind. "You can stop with the threat, onna, I can hear you clearly." Hiei said calmly. "What makes you think that I'm interested in that baka onna?"

August smiled and said, "One thing about kitsunes, we're clever and know how to get our information."

Before Hiei could take his katana and run it through the mesunokitsune, August got up and went to the room she was sharing with Kurama. "I'm going to kill her." Hiei muttered.

"Touch her and die." Danielle shouted through the closed door.

"Take your nap already!" Hiei shouted back.

**They fight like a married couple.** Yusuke thought completely amused as he went to his room, relieved that he'd get his own room. Personally he felt a bit sorry for the rest of his teammates, they all had to share a room with somebody. August and Danielle could share a room together but the rooms were designed to fit only those of the same species. if somebody of a different species tried to go into the room, they'd get zapped. Or at least, that's the idea Yusuke got from the way things were told.

After a few hours the girls had decided to take showers since there was a club for the fighters that they wanted to check out. "remember, no going after girls." Yusuke said making a face. "Pretty much all of us guys are taken and the girls are going to be watching us carefully to make sure that we... WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING!"

August and Danielle giggled at the look on Yusuke's face and spun around once for the guys to view. "What do you think? We bought them about a month ago when we needed to pick up some new fighting clothes." Danielle asked with a smile.

"I'd have to say that from the amount of drool that's on the floor from Kuwabara and Evan, they like it." August said with a smile.

Hiei frowned as he looked at the two girls. August was wearing a short baby blue skirt and a pale pink tank top that showed her belly button. He was surprised to find that her belly button was pierced but his attention wasn't on August for long. His attention was on Danielle.

She wore a pair of tight black pants that showed off her curves and a blood red tube top that had "bitch" written on it in kanji. She wore a necklace that obviously belonged to Roxanna at one point in time hung around her neck, its ruby pendant gleaming in the light right over her heart. Black markings had appeared on her arms in the past two months that nobody had really paid any attention to since they were reassured by Hiei and Koenma that Roxanna had gotten long before her death. Hiei revealed that the markings meant that she was powerful and that she wasn't to be taken very lightly because of her rank in the Makai.

"You're not going out in that, onna." Hiei said glaring at Danielle.

Danielle frowned slightly and said walking around Hiei, "I don't recall being marked by you, Hiei Jaganshi, or accepting any proposals that you may have made in the time we've known each other. In demon and human terms, I'm an available female so I don't have to listen to anybody about what I'm wearing. Besides, the point of clubs is to attract somebody of the opposite sex."

They started laughing at the look of disgust on Hiei's face before heading out the door. "Damn, you look hot!" Kuwabara said to both girls.

"Back off, Kuwabaka, my cousin is watching." Danielle said before whispering something to August causing both girls to giggle.

"True, you DID have his attention." August said glancing behind her. "And you still do."

Both girls giggled again completely ignoring the guys until Evan snuck up behind both girls and groped them. "HENTAI!" Danielle and August screamed slapping Evan as hard as the could, sending him agianst a wall.

Evan rubbed his sore face and said, "That's the first grope of the night, ladies."

"Coming from stranger we might not mind too much." Danielle said with a smile. "Or at least, I wouldn't seeing as August's taken."

"Danielle Atsuko Roberts..." Yusuke threatened glaring at his cousin.

"Alright, alright. I'll be a fucking lady tonight." Danielle said pretending to look unhappy. "But only for the first couple hours. After that, I'm not making any promises."

When they got to the club, they went to a corner table and ordered something to eat. "Here for the tournament, right?" The watress, a water demon, asked as she took their orders.

"How'd you guess?"

"Only the female fighters dress like sluts and only humans are around."

"I'll pretend the slut comment was a compliment." Danielle said taking a sip of water. "Not ordering anything, Kuwabara?"

"How can you guys eat or drink this stuff? For all you know they could have poisoned it."

Danielle smiled faintly and said, "Kuwabara, if I know my father -and unfortunately I do- he won't pass up a chance to see us fighting for our lives. Poison is beneath him and only a pathetic E-class demon would think of poisoning."

Kuwabara looked doubtful and just ordered a sandwich and some tea. "Wuss." August said looking at Kuwabara. "Some of us actually grew up in the Makai, Kuwabara, we know how to tell what's poisoned and what's not."

"So! I'm supposed to be comforted by that?" Kuwabara asked. "I'm probably wanted dead!"

Danielle slapped Kuwabara on the head and said her voice slightly different, "Baka, not even I would want to attempt to kill you."

Hiei smirked and said, "Roxanna has arrived. Now back down, onna, before I'm forced to get rough with you and trust me, your riencarnation who's body you've taken over wouldn't like it."

Danielle's eyes flickered back from violet to their normal red-violet colored eyes. "Damn bitch." Danielle muttered before mentally cussing Roxanna out.

After they had gotten their meals, they decided to dance. Hiei just decided to stay put and watched as Danielle danced with her two friends, frowning with obivous dislike. "She making you nervous?" Kurama practically shouted over the loud music.

Hiei nodded and answered, "I'm going to give her a peice of my mind if she isn't careful."

After a couple hours of watching the fire hanyou, Hiei began to notice that Danielle was getting a little drunk. "I'm getting her out of here." Hiei informed Yusuke who nodded.

Danielle noticed Hiei was walking towards her and tried to stay with a guy she had been dancing with but found herself being dragged out of the club. "Let me go!" Danielle shouted, her words slightly slurred.

Hiei stormed into their hotel room and shoved her into their bedroom. "Shut up." Hiei said shutting the door behind him. "Just what do you think you were doing?"

"You're not my fucking mate." Danielle snapped rubbing her head. "Ugh, got a headache forming already and I haven't even had a proper hangover yet."

Hiei pushed Danielle onto the bed and held her down, completely ignoring her screaming at him to get off. "Shut up." Hiei said making Danielle fall silent. "Now you listen to me very carefully, onna, you belong to me and if I have to mark you to make you see that little fact, then I will."

Danielle froze up when Hiei lightly nipped her neck and glared at him. "You wouldn't dare. Yusuke will kill you."

"Even he knows how mating works. If I die, you'll know about it and then you'll die." Hiei answered with a smirk. "Now I suggest you NOT try to have sex with demon males unless..."

"Perverted bastard." Danielle hissed glaring at Hie with obvious dislike.

"Someday, onna, you'll think different." Hiei said getting off of her (A/N geez, Hiei seems to be spending lots of time on her... wonder what goes through his head. Perhaps our favorite fire demon is becoming a bit of a pervert?) and smirking. "That I promise."

"Somehow, I doubt that my opinion on you will change."  
"Don't leave the room." Hiei said leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

Danielle grabbed her pillow and screamed into it. God he was so frustraiting! Why did she have to be falling for that little bastard! This was punishment, she knew it. She didn't know how to prove it, but she knew that she was being punished for something. What that something was, she had no idea.

After a few hours of screaming into her pillow and nearly destroying her eardrums because of her loud music, she finally fell asleep completely unaware of the demon that was standing in the corner of the room, watching her sleep with crimson eyes. "Good night." Hiei whispered standing next to Danielle and brushing away from of Danielle's hair. "Sleep well, you'll need it tomorrow and after the tournament has come to an end."

"Night, Hiei." Danielle murmured nestling in her blankets when Hiei pulled the blankets up a little past her head. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Hiei asked looking confused.

"I lied to you." Danielle whispered a tear rolling down her face. "It wasn't yours."

"What wasn't mine?"

"The baby."

lostmoonchild: Things are starting to get a little heated between the two fire demons. Now incase somebody is wondering, Roxanna doesn't want to grasp the idea that she's dead and reincarnated into a hanyou so she's trying to talk to Hiei but she can't do that since her physical body is long gone so she has to stick with Danielle. Now I know you wanna press that button, you know, that kinda lavender button that says "Submit Review" on it. Read and review, flames accepted. Now push the button to leave a comment.


	7. Chapter 5

lostmoonchild: Thanks for the reviews! I don't own YYH or any of the songs unless I say otherwise. I only own the characters who aren't part of YYH so don't sue.

CHAPTER FIVE

"You're awfully happy today, who died?" Yusuke asked making a confused face at his cousin.

"Dearest cousin, am I not allowed to enjoy the fact that the sun is shining AND that we'll get to fight against somebody?" Danielle asked innocently.

"Who are we fighting first?" Kuwabara asked.

"Team Yamamika." Evan answered snickering a little.

"I'm surprised Danielle didn't tell you. She was studying the fight lists earlier this morning." Kurama remarked.

"Don't call me Danielle." Danielle said rolling her eyes. "My father's well respected so having his daughter -despite the mixed blood- here is a great honor for the committee. Besides, having the past champion here is a plus."

"Roxanna has apparently been talking to you, onna." Hiei said slightly disgusted that Roxanna had the nerve to have some bastard's baby and tell him that the baby was his.

"Don't be pissed, Hiei, Roxanna was slut."

She screamed as she took off running and slammed the door before Hiei could get into their bedroom. "OPEN UP RIGHT NOW SO I CAN KILL YOU!" Hiei shouted pounding on the door.

"YOU'RE NOT GONNA KILL ME TODAY!"

Hiei growled a little and kicked the door telling Danielle how she was going to pay later on. **"You'd better pray I don't kill you later on, onna."** Hiei threatened telepathically.

"You ain't gonna because I still owe you something and you ain't going to let me leave until I hold up my end of the deal!" Danielle shouted opening the door a little and looking out at him.

"What deal?" Yusuke asked giving Hiei a suspicious look.

Hiei frowned and kicked the door again before saying, "We made a deal. That's all you have to know."

"BASTARD!" Danielle shouted opening the door a little.

Hiei stood behind the door and smirked when Danielle cautiously walked out of the room. "Never drop your guard. Especially when a male promises to kill you." Hiei said pointing the blade of his sword at Danielle's neck.

Danielle stiffened for a minute and smirked before kicking at Hiei. "I didn't. I just got tired of our room." Danielle said with a smile. "Now lets get going, we're going to be late."

They walked to the fighting arena where they saw a team waiting. "Damn, those bastards again." Hiei muttered under his breath.

"Who are they?" Danielle asked looking confused as random images appeared in her mind. "I feel as if I should remember.."

"I'll explain later." Hiei answered calmly as the captains and co-captains were told to get to the middle of the ring.

Danielle respectfully followed Hiei into the ring, making sure that she stayed a couple steps behind. "Whore!" A bunch of demons shouted.

"Which one is the captain?" The announcer asked.

"I am." Hiei answered calmly. "The onna behind me is the co-captain."

"Nice to see you again, Hiei." The captain of team Yamamika said with a smirk. "Where's your lovely mate?"

"She had more important things to worry about other than a tournament." Hiei said calmly. "The onna behind me is a guest of honor."

Team Yamamika's co-captain laughed and said, "She's just a hanyou."

"Keep talking and we'll start up the fight first." Danielle threatened making a fist and glaring at the demon.

"Onna." Hiei said his voice leaving no room for arguments. "What are you terms?"

"We fight one on one." Yamamika's captain said with a smirk. "To the death."

"Sounds interesting." Hiei answered.

"Since three of your teammates are assassins, they can't fight at the same time." The captain said. "If two of them are in the ring, one of them dies."

"So the rules are determined?" The announcer asked.

"One more thing." Danielle said calmly looking at the co-captain. "I like bets."

"My team wins, you come to my room and entertain me. Your team wins, I'll let you decide what to do with me."

"Believe me, you'll be ash." Danielle said nodding. "But alright."

"Onna!" Hiei shouted.

Danielle smiled and said, "Rules are now established."

They left the arena with Hiei shouting at Danielle. "What'd she do?" Yusuke asked looking confused.

"Made a bet with the damn co-captain." Hiei shouted glaring at Danielle.

"Relax!" Danielle said leaning against a wall. "Yusuke, you know me better than anybody with bets."

Yusuke nodded and glanced at the opposing team. It looked like the captain was giving the teammate threats to win. "Okay." Evan said groping August and Danielle. "I'm ready for a fight."

"HENTAI!" Both girls shouted slapping Evan.

"Alternates aren't supposed to be used until there are at least three deaths." Hiei said calmly. "So don't anybody get killed because I do NOT want to have to use those two idiots."

"I have no idea what you just said." Evan said with a grin.

"Ignore him." Danielle muttered. "Who's fighting first?"

"Captains and co-captains fight last." Hiei said calmly. "Assuming of course alternates aren't brought in."

"I'll fight first." August said looking at her teammates.

"But some of those are girls!" Kuwabara shouted.

"Dumbass, what do you think I am?" August shouted at Kuwabara. "God, I'm going to end up getting bigger boobs after this just to prove to Kuwabaka that I'm a fucking woman."

Danielle laughed and put an arm around her best friend's neck. "Nah, don't do that. Then I'd be forced to undo what the doctors did."

Hiei frowned at the two girls and growled slightly to get their attention. "You two pay attention." Hiei said with a frown.

"Alright, alright." Danielle said with a sigh.

They nodded and watched as August jumped up onto the fighting arena first, followed by one of Team Yamamika's fighters. "Onna, a word." Hiei said grabbing Danielle's arm and pulling her away from the group.

"Hiei, you're hurting me!" Danielle said pulling away. "What!"

Hiei frowned slightly and said, "Let me talk to Roxanna."  
"Hell will freeze over first."

"Onna.."

"There is no way in fucking Hell I am letting HER take over."

"I want to talk to her."

"I don't give a damn!"

"You'd better give a damn."

"When she decided to take over last night, I damn near wanted to die."

"What'd she say?"

"Don't play stupid. You know why because you heard her." Danielle said coldly. "I may be her reincarnation, Hiei, a simple look-alike in your and the Reikai's eyes, but I'm not her and asfar as I'm concerned, you're going to punish me for her being pregnant with some other bastard's baby."

Before Hiei could say anything, Danielle turned around and walked back to the group, watching as August fought against her opponent. Hiei frowned and walked over to the group, making a point to glare at Danielle before watching the fight. He had to admit -to himself anyway- that Danielle's team was pretty good. At least, the mesunokitsune was. He wasn't sure about Evan's fighting methods yet since he had a habit of always giving away his fighting techniques. But Danielle…

His thoughts were interrupted when the announcer shouted that August was the winner by a literal knock out. "Somebody get their ass up there cause I ain't fighting another one!" August shouted.

"I'm up!" Yusuke announced as he got onto the fighting arena.

They watched for about ten minutes before Yusuke blew his opponent into oblivion. "Team Jaganshi two. Team Yamamika, zero!" The announcer shouted. "Remember, ladies and gentlemen,four or fivewins are needed to go on to the next round."

"You going to fight this one, Urameshi?" Danielle shouted.

"Nah, not worth my time!"  
Kurama got into the ring and smiled when he saw he was fighting a demoness. "Ready to die?" The demoness asked, her voice smooth and seductive.

"I'm afraid I can't do that today." Kurama said taking a rose out of his hair.

"Men and roses… how tasteless." The demoness said.

"Funny, I was under the assumption that women liked roses." Kurama said changing into his rose whip.

They charged at each other and for the next fifteen minutes attacked each other mercilessly. By the time Kurama had managed to get one injury on his opponent, she had already given him five wounds. "KURAMA!" August screamed.

Kurama smirked and managed to wrap the whip around the demoness's throat. "Good fight."Kurama whispered knocking the ice demoness unconscious.

The captain of Yamamika jumped into the ring just as Kurama left. "Your turn." Danielle said calmly.

"Yeah, I know."

"Hiei.."

Hiei stopped and looked at the fire hanyou, surprised to see determination in her eyes. "Don't get yourself killed." Danielle said calmly. "I'd have to have all that time we spent training wasted. But if you did get killed, then I wouldn't have to worry about that damn deal."

"What's with the deal!" Evan asked looking confused. "Danny! Hiei! You two are killing the rest of us with curiosity."

"Curiosity killed the neko and the kitsune." Danielle said simply as Hiei walked into the ring. "Kurama, you going to be alright?"

"She missed all my vital organs but not by much." Kurama said with a grin. "I'll survive though so don't sound so disappointed."

"You mistake disappointment for concern." Danielle said turning her attention to Hiei's fight.

----Hiei's POV----

Damn it!

He had obviously grown in power but his skill was the same. I knew perfectly well how he fought so I'd just have to keep my guard up until I was perfectly ready to make sure that he was killed. "So your pretty mate didn't want to deal with this tournament?" He asked with a smirk.

"No, she didn't want to deal with the idiots involved." I said slashing at him with my katana.

"Funny, seeing as I've been hearing for the past seventeen years that she died."

"Bastard!" I shouted managing to cut his arm.

My opponant backed off a bit and said, "Touchy subject. Tell me, is that girl her reincarnation."  
"And if I said she was?"

"Then I'd pray that she doesn't find out how you and Roxanna met."

----End POV---

The words hit Hiei with a force as he quickly decapitated the demon. "Co-captains!" The announcer shouted as Hiei jumped down.

Danielle glanced at Hiei and saw worry mixed with anger. "Well, well, well. You look even better now than you did before." The demon said with a smirk.

They started fighting and for the first fifteen minutes it was just them playing games with each other. "KILL HER!" A bunch of demons shouted.

"C'MON DANNY!" Yusuke shouted as loud as he could. "KICK HIS ASS!"

Danielle smirked and punched the demon's chest as hard as she could. "I'll see you in hell, Koi." Danielle said turning her back on the demon

"FUCK YOU!" The demon shouted.

"Let me tell you something, you mother fucking bastard," Danielle said turning and walking up to the demon, "I'm already fucked and damned."

"Remember, ladies and gentlemen, Hiei Jaganshi and Roxanna Hirayami were the captain and co-captain of their own Team Jaganshi eighteen years ago and the captain and co-captain of Team Yamamika were part of the original Team Jaganshi."

"WHAT!" Danielle shouted turning her back at Hiei. "YOU DID NOT TELL ME THAT, YOU STUPID BASTARD!"

The demon Danielle was fighting smirked and stabbedthe young fire hanyouin the back. "Never turn your back on your opponant." The demon said smirking.

Danielle's eyes shifted from red-violet to a violet color. "You shouldn't have done that.." Danielle said grabbing the demon's neck and squeezing tightly, choking the demon before forming a fire dagger.

Danielle/Roxanna took the fire dagger and shoved it in the demon's throat, watching as the blood poured. She smiled faintly and threw the body out of the ring before setting it aflame. "TEAM JAGANSHI WINS!" The announcer shouted.

Danielle's eyes faded from violet back to their usual color telling the team that Danielle was back in control. "Damn, Danny, did you kill him enough?" Yusuke asked when they got back to the hotel room.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Danielle asked her voice barely above a whisper as she stared at Hiei.

"That wasn't your concern." Hiei answered.

Anger was clear in Danielle's eyes as she punched Hiei in the jaw. "Damn it, Hiei! I trust you to remind me of what happened in my life! I deserve to know!"

Hiei glared at Danielle and grabbed her arms before shoving her against a wall."Let them figure it out." Kurama said. "By interfering with their dispute, you'll only be killed."

"You listen to me, onna, you may be Roxanna's reincarnation but that does NOT give you a right to know everything that happened."  
"I'll find out, Hiei." Danielle said glaring at Hiei with hatred. "Even if I have to go to my father to find out, I'll learn."

"You are not going near that bastard." Hiei said coldly.

"Why? Are you afraid that he's going to kill me like he killed her?" Danielle snapped, her eyes flashing. "Afraid he's going to stab me in the chest and steal my power like he did with Roxanna? Incase you've forgotten, Hiei, or haven't even noticed anything, Roxanna had a plan that actually involved her dying. She wanted to die."

Hiei growled in annoyance and said, "You'll keep your mouth shut."

Danielle frowned and said pushing Hiei away from her, "You can't tell me what to do. You may have been Roxanna's mate, Hiei Jaganshi, but Roxanna's dead and that means you can't tell me what to do even though I'm her reincarnation."

Hiei pulled Danielle to their bedroom and shoved her in there. "Damn, onna." Hiei muttered before leaving the room.

Kuwabara looked confused and asked, "Are all fire demons that way with others?"

"Unfortunately." Evan answered with a sigh. "Both of those two are temperamental and are used to following nobody's instruction."

Everybody sighed at the two fire demons, none of them not truly understanding what was going on in the two fire demons' minds. Unknown to them, if they had truly understood what was happening, they would have discovered more about the past than they ever wanted to know.

lostmoonchild: I hope this chapter explained a little bit of the end of chapter four but if it didn't, patience. A chapter will be written later on to help everybody. Read and review, flames will be accepted.


	8. Chapter 6

lostmoonchild: Thanks for the reviews everybody! I don't own YYH or any of the songs (which will probably be appearing in later chapters) so don't sue me! I do own the characters who aren't part of YYH so don't sue.

Chapter Six

The soft moonlight filled the room as the sounds of light breathing could be heard. August Kitsune groaned in frustration as she punched her pillow trying to get comfortable but being completely unable to find a comfortable spot on her bed. She settled down after five minutes and stared at a certain red haired kitsune, wondering for a minute why she had fallen for him then remembering that she had absolutely no idea. It wasn't his name, to her that barely mattered even though she had been a fan of his when she was a little girl and had hoped once for the chance to meet him. His power? No, that wasn't it either. Strength and power only got you so far in life. His wits? Probably, they kept you alive when strength couldn't.

"Having trouble sleeping?" A warm voice asked.

August nearly fell out of bed when she heard Kurama's voice and stared at him, almost immediately getting lost in his emerald eyes. "Yes." August said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Come here."

August kept her eyes on Kurama as she walked to his bed and laid down next to him. "I'm sure its nothing, Kurama." August whisped shivering slightly when Kurama traced his fingers on her arm.

Kurama smiled and said, "Who knows?"

August shivered again when Kurama gently kissed her. It was the first time since the tournament started that Kurama had kissed her or even touched her in any loving way. She wouldn't complain, instead she'd accept it at love him for as long as he allowed her to. Hopefully, he'd allow her to love him for a long time. The rest of their lives would be better, wouldn't it?

Kurama let a feral grin spread across his face as he moved so he was on top. "Kurama..." August whispered before Kurama kissed her again.

A soft moan escaped August's lips as she felt Kurama's hand wander under her night shirt and up to her breasts, a gasp escaping when Kurama gave one of her breasts a squeeze. "You're beautiful." Kurama whispered taking August's shirt off of her.

August gasped when she felt the cool air hit her heated skin and immediately tried undressing Kurama, smiling when she managed to get his shirt off of him. "And you're hot." August murmured smiling when she saw a tent forming in Kurama's boxers. "And apparently somebody down there wants to have a little fun."

Kurama grinned and said, "Not yet. I have a goal tonight that deals with you."

"Ooh, should I be pleased?" August asked feeling herself getting aroused.

"Yes." Kurama answered completely undressing August and smiling when he saw how the moonlight seemed to make her body glow. "Close your eyes and just concentrate on me."

August closed her eyes and nearly jumped off the bed onto the floor when she felt Kurama lovingly kiss her neck and work his way down to her breasts. "Kurama..." August gasped when Kurama started sucking sharply on her breasts.

"Shh..." Kurama whispered starting to kiss her again.

Whimpers escaped August's lips as she felt Kurama kiss his way down to her womanhood and nearly jumped again when she felt his tongue inside of her. This was heaven in August's opinion and she wasn't about to change her opinion anytime soon. Kurama, on the other hand, was in a personal hell since his erection was begging for him just to completely undress and start pounding into the mesunokitsune. Oh, God, how he wanted to start pounding into her but he could tell she wasn't ready fully to completely mate with him so he settled for just making tonight a night to please her. To show her that he'd be an excellent mate.

"Kurama..." August's soft voice reached his ears.

Kurama looked up and saw worry in August's eyes. "What's wrong?" Kurama asked moving so he could stare into her eyes.

"I... feel guilty. I'm taking in this pleasure and you're.." She trailed off as she ran her hand over Kurama's erection.

Kurama groaned and grabbed August's hands. "Tonight is about you." Kurama whispered. "Don't worry."

August looked doubtful as she stared at Kurama but nodded in understanding. "Alright, but only because you're the male. If you need to make love to me then go ahead." August whispered.

"Thank you." Kurama said starting to kiss her again.

Moans escaped August's lips as Kurama shoved himself against her in an attempt to relieve some of the ache that had formed. "Let me, love." August whispered pulling Kurama's pants and boxers down revealing a full erection.

Kurama allowed himself to be pushed down onto the bed and groaned when August took his manhood into her mouth. August smiled mentally and sucked gently before carefully scraping her teeth against his erection causing Kurama to groan. After five minutes, August stopped sucking and gently kissed her way to Kurama's lips. "You've done this before." Kurama accused.

"Youko slept with my older sister." August whispered tilting her head a little. "I learned from her how to please."

"Show me how you're going to please me. Not what your sister taught you."

"As you wish."

Kurama groaned as August lovingly kissed him while stroking his erection with soft hands. **She's good.** Kurama thought unable to keep himself from grabbing August and pinning her against the bed. August nearly jumped off the bed when Kurama stuck his fingers into her opening and moaned when he started pushing his fingers into her, faster and faster each time. Whimpers escaped August's lips as she felt a coil in her stomach growing tighter and tighter. "KURAMA!" August nearly screamed as she climaxed.

Kurama smirked and started licking the fluids from his fingers before licking the wetness away from his intended mate's womanhood. While he was cleaning her, Kurama released and grinned a little when August grabbed his hand and pulled him over to her bed. "I don't want you sleeping in your own crap." August whispered kissing Kurama gently. "So we'll share a bed and if anybody has any problems with it, they'd better stay out of our way."

"Sounds good." Kurama whispered pulling August close to him. "Aishiteru."

"Love you too.." August murmured closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.

Within minutes, Kurama was sound asleep as well.

lostmoonchild: Okay, Kurama and August lime! I'm going to ask all reviewers a question regarding the next chapter and the two kitsunes: should somebody catch them in bed together or not? To be honest, half of me is screaming for somebody to catch them while the other half is saying to let them get away with almost having sex. Well, read and review flames are accepted as always.


	9. Chapter 7

**lostmoonchild: Thanks everybody for reviewing! This chapter will be dedicated to a couple people for telling me what they thought the beginning should be. So in order to prevent somebody from dying of anticipation, here's chapter seven! I don't own YYH or any of the songs unless I say otherwise. Characters who aren't part of YYH are mine so don't sue.**

Chapter Seven

Danielle yawned as she walked into the living room and messed her hair up a little as she started making some coffee. She and Hiei had talked the previous night and had actually established some rules about how they'd act around each other. If Hiei didn't try to be so dominating, she'd be more respectful and less hardheaded. But unfortunately anybody who knew her growing up knew that she wouldn't give being disrespectful or hardheaded up so easily.

She sighed and looked confused when she realized that August wasn't up yet. Normally she'd be up after the coffee was done since she was usually complaining about the smell waking her up. "Something's probably wrong.." Danielle said looking concerned as she knocked on August and Kurama's bedroom door and waited for a few minutes. "Hmm.. No answer.. Now I know something's wrong."

She opened the door a little bit and made a face when she saw Kurama and August sound asleep, the only thing covering them was a sheet. She considered for a minute waking them up and shouting at them but when she smelt the air, there was only the scent of lust. Not the scent of sex that she had known so well growing up.

Danielle sighed and closed the door before heading back to her and Hiei's room to get the clothes she'd be wearing for the day. After five minutes she retreated to the bathroom and locked the door behind her before taking a shower. When she got out, she saw August looking at the list of people they'd be fighting for the day. "Busted." Danielle said starting to make some breakfast.

"What do you mean?"

"You and Kurama."

"We didn't do anything." August said quickly.

Danielle sat down in front of August and stared at her calmly. "Aug, you can't lie to me worth a shit." Danielle remarked. "I know you and Kurama did something last night."

A blush formed on August's face as she said, "I couldn't get comfortable so Kurama helped me."

"You two didn't…"

"No! Apparently he has plans for me."

"Just as long as you two didn't have sex."

August laughed and said, "Don't worry, Danny, I wouldn't let Kuarma get me pregnant until later."

"Much later hopefully." Danielle said turning back to breakfast. "Can you wake everybody up?"

"Sure."

After everybody had eaten breakfast they immediately went down the to the fighting arena. "Nervous?" Danielle asked glancing at Evan.

"N-no! Why would I be nervous?" Evan asked looking insulted.

"Its good to be nervous. Keeps you alert." Danielle said watching the opposing team warm up. "August, do any of those guys look familiar?"

"No." August answered. "Maybe the next team."

"You have the biggest slut that I know of for a sister and you mean she's never slept with any of those guys?" Danielle asked looking surprised.

"She could have slept with them before I was born." August said calmly. "God knows she's already slept with Youko."

Kurama made a guilty look when August shot a glare at him and said, "Not my fault!"

Danielle laughed and said, "Kitsunes never know when to keep their clothes on."

"I'll pretend that was a compliment." Kurama and August said at the same time.

Everybody started laughing at the two kitsunes and calmed down when Hiei and Danielle walked into the ring to talk with the other team's captains. "Three fights today." Danielle said ten minutes later. "Is that even allowed in the rules, Hiei?"

"Yes." Hiei answered calmly. "Now you all listen, reserve as much energy as you can, we'll be fighting against three teams today instead of just one."

"WHAT!" Kuwabara shouted looking shocked.

"If you're lucky, Kuwabara, you and Evan won't have to fight today." Danielle said calmly looking at the tall human. "The teams aren't pushovers and neither are we so we'll have to simply outsmart them which shouldn't be too hard. We've got two fox demons on our side."

"Think about it for a minute, baka onna." Hiei said. "What's one reason your father bothered inviting you?"

"To rid himself of a filthy hanyou daughter." Danielle said simply just as the announcer started talking. "Not like I care much, I'm gonna kill him anyway."

A few hours later they had won the first two fights against two of the teams and were about to face the third team. "Evan, you're fighting first." Danielle said tending to a very pissed off Hiei.

"I can fight just fine, onna!" Hiei shouted.

"You can't even stand properly without nearly falling over!" Danielle snapped still tending to Hiei's wounds. "How's everybody else's wounds?"

"We'll live." Kurama said wincing.

Yusuke nodded and said, "I'll be alright, Danny."

Danielle nodded and looked at Kuwabara and Evan. "Alright, you two, you both have the pleasure of being the first two fighting so I suggest don't get killed."

"What? No pep talk?" Evan asked with a grin.

"Remember we're fighting for our family and loved ones. If we fuck up and lose, they're screwed. Get killed, I'm the one who has to tell your families what happened." Danielle said with a sigh.

Evan nodded and said, "Now THAT, Kuwabara, is one of Danny's pep talks. She tells us what we're fighting for and what happens if we lose."

"Hell, if you guys don't get killed I'll personally give you two one of those stupid magazines you both like to look at." August promised.

"Works for me!" Evan said with a perverted grin. "But there's one condition."

"What?" Danielle asked.

Evan grinned and said, "Easy. You two give me pictures of you two so I can paste it over the model's faces. That way I can pretend you two posed for those pictures."

Hiei growled and glared at Evan, disgusted at the human teenager. Danielle was HIS and nobody else's. If he had to make that point clear to every human and demon male that even looked at Danielle funny, he would. But first, he'd have to make that little fact clear to Danielle.

"Team Jaganshi, are you ready!" The announcer shouted looking impatient.

Evan grinned and jumped up before running into the ring. "I'm ready!" Evan shouted.

"Captains, are you sure you want to use an alternate first?" The announcer asked.

"Hiei?" Danielle questioned.

"Hn."  
"Unfortunately, we're sure." Danielle said.

The announcer looked doubtful but nodded anyway. "I have never seen this before, ladies and gentlemen, Team Jaganshi has just sent in an alter… PERVERT!" The announcer screamed.

Danielle and August started laughing until they fell over. "JUST FOR YOU, FATHER!" Danielle shouted laughing. "THAT SHOULD PROVE SOME HUMANS DON'T GIVE A DAMN WHO THEY TOUCH!"

Yusuke started laughing and they watched as a woman from the other team walked onto the fighting arena. "Oh shit, he's screwed." August said. "I know her, she's a pretty tough fighter."

"You're sure?" Danielle asked.

"She got into a fight with one of my brothers and kicked his ass."

"When was this?"

"About a century ago."

"Evan! Be careful with her! She kicked the asshole's ass!" Danielle shouted.

Evan looked back at Danielle and shouted, "Don't worry, honey! I'll save enough energy to satisfy your needs!"

"SATISFY THE NEED FOR YOU TO STAY ALIVE SO I CAN KILL YOU LATER!"

Evan grinned and flipped Danielle off before starting to fight with the demoness. "You bastard!" The demoness shouted when Evan punched her.

"And you're a hottie." Evan said with a smile. "You can worship the God of Love. Which would be me."

The demoness smirked and punched Evan as hard as she could before pinning him against the floor. "I don't worship humans." The demoness said with a smirk.

Evan shrugged just as the announcer started counting before kicking the demoness in the head. "You're lucky you aren't fighting my bitch of a boss. She REALLY gets irritated easily." Evan said with a laugh as he and the demon started exchanging punches again.

"QUIT INSULTING ME AND GET TO WORK!" Danielle screamed in English.

"This is amazing, ladies and gentlemen, Team Jaganshi's co-captain is yelling at Evan. Remember, captains and co-captains can't shout advice to their teammates."

"I was telling him to stop insulting me." Danielle shouted at the announcer.

----August's POV---

I watched with slightly worried eyes as Evan fought against the demoness. I could tell that the demoness was playing with Evan and from the look on his face, he knew it too. Everybody who knew Evan best, knew he hated to be toyed around with. Nobody, not even his sister or Danny, had enough nerve to mess around with Evan.

"EVAN!" Danny screamed, her red violet eyes showing fear as Evan grabbed the demoness and she started clawing at him.

Hiei and Yusuke both grabbed Danielle to try and keep her from running into the ring. "You'll be killed!" Yusuke said.

"MY IDIOT WILL BE KILLED!" Danielle screamed.

Hiei managed to get Danielle to the ground and sat on her, earning some members of the crowd to start talking. Hiei allowed Danielle to get up once Evan had managed to blow the demoness into oblivion.

"Damn it, this team is tough." Evan said falling over.

Danielle smiled and kissed Evan on the cheek, showing she was pleased. "Don't worry, we'll get you healed up. The girls just stopped by and have a room all their own near ours." Danielle said watching as Kuwabara stared at her.

"My beloved Yuk---!" Kuwabara said before Hiei covered his mouth.

"Shut up, you fool, or else those demons will attempt to make a meal out of Yukina." Hiei growled between clenched teeth. "Understand?"

When Hiei uncovered Kuwabara's mouth, Kuwabara nodded in understanding. "Demons aren't always as considerate as most humans." Danielle said explained. "Which means your code of honor will have to go down the toilet for a while."

I nodded and said, "Danny's right. Demons aren't always nice when it comes to a potential mate."

I knew perfectly well the relation between Hiei and Yukina. But Kuwabara didn't know anything about how Yukina and Hiei were truly connected so I had to pretend not to know. Unfortunately, my comment had both irritated Hiei and confused Kuwabara. Something I had always tried to avoid unless it was with my brothers and sisters.

Danny's face showed pure amusement as Kuwabara walked with some confidence onto the ring. They watched as a demon with long fiery red hair jumped into the ring. "AND KUWABARA IS UNCONCIOUS!" The announcer shouted after five minutes of watching Kuwabara get beat senseless.

Danielle got up and dragged Kuwabara out of the ring before standing proudly in the middle of the ring. She winked at Hiei before shouting, "ANY PERSON ON THE OTHER TEAM WHO CAN DEFEAT ME WILL EARN THE KNOWLEDGE THEY HAVE DEFEATED THE DAUGHTER OF ONE OF THE FIRE DEMON LORDS!"

Whispers filled the stadium and the whole team they were fighting rushed onto the fighting arena. "She's planning something." Yusuke said softly. "She never admits who her father is unless she has some twisted plan in mind."

---Hiei's POV---

She was royalty.

That explained somewhat why Roxanna chose to go to her killer's daughter. She didn't want to wait to be recognized by anybody and didn't think that her murderer expected her to be reborn as his daughter. If she took over a royalty's child's body, she would be recognized and nobody would know anything was wrong. But something must have gone wrong since Danielle was in control about 99 percent of the time and never let Roxanna out.

I felt anger growing in my chest as I watched Danielle fight. Roxanna had used a child to gain what she wanted and Danielle was the product of it. What else was Roxanna capable of doing? How long would she have stayed around if she was still alive and had given birth?

Before I knew it, Danielle was resting her head on my shoulder, obviously pleased with herself for tricking the entire team into fighting her. "Lets get back to the room." Danielle said helping me up.

I frowned slightly at Danielle and saw one of her eyes was violet. "We have to talk later." I said coldly. "So make sure Roxanna is listening since she's the one who's getting the talking to."

Danielle nodded slightly and helped Evan walk back to the hotel where we were greeted by the girls. "You guys shouldn't have been fighting in these states." Yukina scolded lightly.

"Hey, we kicked ass." Danielle stated proudly as she helped Evan into his room.

I growled slightly and grabbed Danielle's wrist once she had sat down next to me and pulled her into our room. "Start talking." I said coldly.

----Danielle's POV---

"Start talking." Hiei said coldly.

My heart started pounding loudly in my chest as I heart Roxanna start trying to explain herself. After all the time Hiei and I spent training together, I learned when he was talking to me and when he wasn't. Right now, he wasn't talking to me yet.

"onna.."

I stared at Hiei and automatically looked into his crimson eyes. "Yes?" I asked softly.

"Why isn't she talking now?" Hiei asked.

"Because she doesn't want to speak to you." I answered softly.

"Then answer me something."

"Yes?"

"Do you love me?"

I froze for a minute and stared at him in shock. He was asking something that's so unlike Hiei to ask. Normally he wouldn't ask if anybody loved him, no, he wouldn't care much. He clung to the fact he was a Forbidden Child and wouldn't allow anybody to love him for very long.

Shifting nervously, I stared at him. "Why do you ask a question like that? Are you feeling alright?"

"Answer, onna."

I questioned silently why he wanted to know and so I felt the need to answer but before I could say anything, Yusuke came into the room telling us to get into the living room since Koenma stopped by. I told Yusuke we'd be out once we got something settled. When Yusuke closed the door, I brushed my lips against Hiei's lips. "I was going to say before we were so rudely interrupted, I never kissed any guy on the lips other than you." I murmured looking at him. "That must mean something about how I feel, not Roxanna."

Before Hiei could do anything, I left the room leaving him alone. I knew from the way his energy felt right now, he was shocked. To be honest, I was too. Not at how we acted with each other in there, how he was taking the truth. I expected him to go into a rage, not ask how I felt about him.

But that made me wonder… how DID I feel about Hiei and how did he feel about me?

---END POV---

**lostmoonchild: read and review, flames are accepted! You know you want to...**


	10. Chapter 8 part one

lostmoonchild: Sorry it took so long to fricking update. Things have not been going well lately since I've been drugged since I've got a case of bronchitus and have to take antibiotics to get rid of it and and inhaler just to breathe. Thanks for the reviews, everybody, you all make me feel soo much better. I don't own YYH or any of the songs unless I say otherwise. I do own the characters who aren't part of YYH so don't sue me.

CHAPTER EIGHT

THIS WAS INCREDIBLY STUPID!

Danielle hit her head against the window a few times trying to keep from dying of boredom. Their team hadn't fought for damn near three days and already she was going insane from the lack of action. She didn't bother watching or listening to the fights since they made her want to fight somebody. Training made the need to fight worse which resulted in the need to kill something or somebody.

August and Evan had watched some of the fights but came back after half an hour both claiming there was only boredom. Yusuke and his team hadn't even bothered watching the fights either, instead they chose to listen to the fights. Sometimes, one of them would get frustrated and go to their room to do something OTHER than listen to a fight.

"I wanna fight." Danielle moaned a few hours later, sitting upside down on a chair while eating her supper.

"Danny, sit upright." Keiko scolded lightly.

"Can't."

"Why not?"

"Cause for about thirty seconds my butt will be exposed and Evan will have thirty seconds to touch." Danielle said with a sigh. "Besides, we got a fight tomorrow and I want to be able to concentrate."

"We haven't gotten any word on if we're fighting tomorrow or not." Kuwabara said.

"Wait for it… wait for it… NOW!" Danielle said pointing to the door just as Koenma walked into the room.

"Hope you guys are ready for a fight. There's one tomorrow."

Yusuke started laughing until he started choking on his soda. Koenma raised an eyebrow and looked at the group. "I don't know who you're fighting yet but I wouldn't recommend getting sloppy and lazy."

"Honey, when was the last time my team has EVER gotten sloppy?" Danielle questioned with an amused look.

"That's nice." Yusuke said sarcastically.

August laughed and said, "Hey, Evan, lets hear one of those songs that's in your head."

"Which one, babe?"

Danielle grinned and looked at Hiei then at Yukina. "I'm thinking that one song. What was the name? Some of the words were "temptation beats like a drum" or something like that."

"Oh hell, I know the song you're talking about." Evan said before starting to sing (A/N Bold will be Evan, Bold/underlined will be August and Danielle):

**A last fire will rise behind those eyes  
Black house will rock, blind boys don't lie  
Immortal fear, that voice so clear  
Through broken walls, that scream I hear **

Cry, little sister - Thou shall not fall  
Come, come to your brother - Thou shall not die  
Unchain me, sister - Thou shall not fear  
Love is with your brother - Thou shall not kill

Blue masquerade, strangers look on  
When will they learn this loneliness?  
Temptation heat beats like a drum  
Deep in your veins, I will not lie

Little sister - Thou shall not fall  
Come, come to your brother - Thou shall not die  
Unchain me, sister - Thou shall not fear  
Love is with your brother - Thou shall not kill

My Shangri-La  
I can't forget  
Why you were mine  
I need you now

Cry, little sister - Thou shall not fall  
Come to your brother - Thou shall not die  
Unchain me, sister - Thou shall not fear  
Love is with your brother - Thou shall not kill

Yusuke started laughing at the meaning in the song and watched as his cousin let out a yell and was chased into her room by Hiei. Hiei managed to get the door opened and went into the room, slamming the door behind him. For the next fifteen or so minutes, everybody could hear Hiei and Danielle arguing before the arguing stopped.

"Oh dear.." Botan said with a worried look.

Hiei was going to kill her.

Danielle held a vase up as a weapon and threatened to throw it at him if he came near her. "Why in the hell would you request that song!" Hiei shouted angrily.

"Has it ever crossed that mind of yours that maybe I LIKE THAT SONG!" Danielle shouted back.

Hiei glared at the fire hanyou and took the vase away from her. "Don't you EVER do that again, onna, or else I'm going to slaughter you." Hiei said coldly.

"What makes you think I'm not familiar with death threats, Hiei Jaganshi?" Danielle questioned with an emotionless look. "I'm a half demon, death threats come daily."

Hiei grabbed Danielle's wrist and said, "I'm not going to let you go that easily."

Danielle looked afraid and stared at him. "Hiei-sama… please." Danielle whispered. "Let me go…"

"Listen to me carefully, onna, you aren't going to be fighting tomorrow."

"Hiei, I have to. I'll go insane.."  
"You won't fight tomorrow."

"I have to." "You won't."

Danielle sighed knowing when to give up and threw herself on her bed, watching Hiei's eyes. "Whatever you say, oh almighty one." Danielle said lazily.

Hiei sighed and looked at the fire hanyou. "Listen to me, onna, I'm trying to make sure you get past this tournament alive." Hiei said sitting down.

"Why would you care?"

"Hn. Not all fire demons are assholes."

"Then I've just met the assholes cause that's all I've seen."

Hiei looked calmly at Danielle and shook his head a little. "Just have patience, onna. I'll teach you a few things about fire demons you didn't even know." Hiei said with a smirk.

He got up to leave but stopped when Danielle grabbed his wrist. "Stay?" Danielle whispered looking hopeful. **_Why do I want him to stay?_**

Hiei smirked a little and sat down next to the fire hanyou, watching as she stared at him with slight curiosity. "You're wondering something." Hiei remarked  
"What are you going to do to me, Hiei?"

"Never mind that for now. You'll find out soon enough."

Sighing, Danielle closed her eyes and fell asleep. Hiei smiled a little and waited until he had the feeling everybody had gone to bed before lying down next to the young half demon. Danielle smiled in her sleep and nestled against Hiei, eager for the warmth his body was giving off.

"Hn… baka onna." Hiei said closing his eyes and drifting off into a light sleep.

The next morning, Danielle woke up, shocked when she found Hiei sleeping next to her. She smiled a little and got up, careful not to wake the sleeping demon. "I said stay, not fall asleep next to me." Danielle murmured grabbing some clean clothes and quietly going to the bathroom and taking a quick shower.

After an hour everybody was up and eating breakfast, laughing and joking. The tension was thick in the air which resulted in Yusuke and Evan pulling their perverted pranks. "So what's the fighters name?" Kuwabara asked.

Danielle fell silent and stared ahead, going through every possible move the team could make. "Something wrong, Danny?" August asked looking concerned.

"No, just thinking."

"Now I know something's wrong."

"Not in the mood for jokes, Aug."

"Alright, Danny. What are you thinking about."

Danielle looked thoughtful, her eyes showing she was thinking about every possible move the opposite team could make. "Ah hell. You're always thinking of fighting." Evan said with a grin.

"Shut up, you three." Hiei said listening as the announcer started talking.

"Good morning, demons and demonesses of all ages!" The announcer shouted. "Yesterday was a very interesting turn of events and now we have a new team fighting against Team Jaganshi!"

"Who's this lot?" Kuwabara asked watching as a team walked out.

"Fuck." Danielle, August, and Evan shouted at the same time.

The team all looked at Team Jaganshi and smirked. "Still wearing those slutty clothes, aren't we?" The captain questioned. "Danielle?"

"Fuck you, ass wipe."

"Onna, shut up." Hiei snapped. "What are your terms and what in the hell is the name of your team?"

The co-captain smiled and said, "Our team is named after our beloved."

"What are your terms for the fight?" Hiei asked slightly frustrated.

"One on one until either there aren't enough fighters left or one team has four wins."

"Sounds good."

"Good. Now here's the name to our team…"

"THEY'RE WHO!" Evan shouted a few minutes later looking at the team when he heard who the opposite team was.

"Okay, you guys, whenever you're fighting them keep your guard up at all times and I mean at all times." Danielle said looking slightly nervous. "Only time you can drop your guard is when all of those ass wipes are nothing more than a pile of ashes, and believe me, that's your best chance of staying alive."

"They fight that dirty?" Yusuke asked. "Damn."

"Just keep your guard up. We're fighting until there's four wins or there's not enough fighters so try not to get your asses killed."

They nodded and watched as August walked calmly into the ring. One of the other team's members jumped into the ring and then the fight was on. Both demons were biting and clawing each other, leaving behind blood on the fighting arena floor. "YOU BITCH!" Shouted the demon August was fighting against.

"Wrong species, sweetheart." August said with a laugh as her spirit energy started to flare.

Danielle and Evan both backed away and watched as plant like shapes surrounded the mesunokitsune. "What's she doing?" Kuwabara asked looking confused when he saw the slight fear in Evan and Danielle's eyes.

"We call this attack the 'Spirit Plant of Death' since everybody who August uses that against usually ends up dead."

They looked at Evan in surprise before turning their attention back to the fight. A scream escaped August's lips as her spirit energy grew larger until it exploded. Team Jaganshi covered their faces and when the dust cleared, looked shocked at the rubble. "Uh, okay! It appears Team Flower's fighter is out of the ring." The announcer said looking shocked. "So I guess we have a winner!"

August gasped a little for air and looked calmly at Team Flower. "Don't fuck with us. We'll beat your asses." August said swaying a little as she walked out of the ring.

"Sit down, Aug." Danielle said helping her friend sit down. "You're an idiot, you know that?"

"I'm up." Kurama announced walking into the ring.

After nearly half an hour Kurama got knocked out of the ring so Yusuke went in. Danielle moaned quietly wanting desperately to fight but she knew that Hiei wouldn't let her. After fifteen or so minutes Yusuke won the fight and stayed in the ring to take down another one. "I'm surprised you aren't begging me." Hiei said with a smirk.

"I don't beg… at least in front of my teammates." Danielle answered with a cold glare in Hiei's direction.

"WE GIVE UP!" The captain shouted after Yusuke had beaten another opponent.

Yusuke jumped out of the ring and they started walking away when Danielle sensed something. "YUSUKE!" Danielle screamed at the top of her lungs.

lostmoonchild: Okay, I was actually planning on having this one whole chapter but then a nasty voice came to my mind. It said: "Make this a cliffie. The true fight should be next part." and that resulted in this being two parts. So read and review, I'll update ASAP.


	11. Chapter 8 part two

lostmoonchild: Okay, I decided to get this up since somebody wasn't happy with the cliffie and I know people just wanna find out what happens next. Anyway, thanks for the reviews. I don't own YYH or any of the songs unless I say otherwise. People who aren't part of YYH are mine so don't sue.

Chapter Eight Part Two

* * *

last time

"WE GIVE UP!" The captain shouted after Yusuke had beaten another opponent.

Yusuke jumped out of the ring and they started walking away when Danielle sensed something. "YUSUKE!" Danielle screamed at the top of her lungs.

this time

* * *

Yusuke spun around and his eyes widened in shock when he felt Team Flower's captain's hand go through his stomach. He was barely aware of when Danielle ran over to him, crying for him to hold on. There wasn't anyway he was going to go anywhere, he had to make sure his cousin got through the tournament alive.

Hiei growled in annoyance when he saw Danielle's tears and turned his attention to Team Flower's captain, disgusted when he saw the smirk on the demon's face. "Mm.. This one has demon blood… tasty." The demon said with a smirk as he licked the blood off his hand and sucked the crimson blood fromhis fingers. "You didn't think that I'd let you lot go so easily, did you?"

Now Hiei wanted to really kill the demon. Nobody hurt Yusuke just to make Danielle cry. Nobody! Hold on a minute, was her eyes changing color and why did he care! Did the great Hiei Jaganshi actually have feelings for a half demon!

Danielle's eyes began changing color slowly showing that her demon side was starting to take over. Hiei growled a little telling Danielle to stay with Yusuke before attacking the demon, ignoring the announcer shouting that the match was over. The demon smirked again and charged at Hiei and the battle was on.

Everybody watched the two demons fight with interest, one was being driven by anger and the other was driven with the excitement of fighting somebody worth fighting against. "She's your mate, isn't she?" The demon questioned pinning Hiei against a wall. "You want to make her happy so getting revenge for that boy is just a way to make her happy. Couldn't satisfy her, is that why she ran to him?"

Hiei frowned and said, "Whether she's mine or not is none of your concern."

The demon shouted in surprise when Hiei pushed him away and barely avoided being decapitated. A groan escaped Hiei's lips when he felt the demon's claws go through his stomach. Growling, Hiei shoved his sword through the demon's throat, watching as the demon's blood sprayed all over.

"YOU BASTARD!" Team Flower's co-captain shouted angrily charging at Hiei.

A smirk spread across Hiei's face as he watched the demon charge towards him. Hiei looked ready to attack before surprise crossed his face when the demon tried to attack Evan and Kuwabara. Before the demon could reach the two humans, Hiei swung his katana and watched as blood poured from the demon's corpse.

Danielle stared at the corpse before setting it on fire and turning her attention back to taking care of Yusuke's wounds. "Don't give up, Yusuke." Danielle whispered as she allowed her energy to flare a little.

Yusuke groaned a little as he felt his cousin's energy going through his veins like a wildfire. He closed his eyes and almost felt safe amongst all the demons. Was this how Danielle felt whenever he held her near him? He hoped so since he liked the feeling of safety.

Slowly, Yusuke became aware that the pain in his stomach was going away. He looked down at his stomach and saw that there was a scar where the wound once was. "You shouldn't have used your own energy." Yusuke started to say but was cut off suddenly by Danielle.

"I've got plenty to spare. Remember, the night my old man killed me he gave me some stupid power he stole. Not exactly a gift I'm proud to have since its from him but it saved your ass so I'll be grateful for it."

Yusuke grinned a little and leaned on his cousin as they walked back to the hotel. "They're staying dead, right?" Kuwabara questioned.

Danielle looked at Hiei and saw satisfaction in his eyes. "Yeah, I guess they are." Danielle answered with a small smile. "I guess they are."

Evan started laughing for no reason and before anybody knew it, they were all laughing. Each of them grateful to still be alive.

lostmoonchid: alright! This chapter is officially done and I know its short but oh well. Chapters nine and ten are done as well so I'll post chapter nine next week and chapter ten after that. See you next time and I'd love you all dearly if you'd click a certain button that says "submit reivew" on it.


	12. Chapter 9

lostmoonchild: Thanks for reviewing! Anyway, I don't own YYH or any of the songs unless I say otherwise. The characters who aren't part of YYH are mine so don't sue me.

Chapter Nine

Whimpers escaped Danielle's lips as she found her body to feel as if it were on fire. Nothing seemed to quench the fire so she retreated to the bathroom to take a cold shower in an attempt to cool her body off. After fifteen minutes, she got out of the shower and redressed before heading back to her and Hiei's room. "Damn it, isn't he at least burning in the least bit?" Danielle whimpered softly before realizing something. She hadn't been allowed to fight a decent fight so her energy was building up. "God damn it! I told those bakas to let me fight."

"You shouldn't talk when people are trying to sleep." Hiei said opening one eyes and looking at her. "And you shouldn't be in the same room as a guy when your body is screaming for a release."

"Rot in hell."

Hiei got up and stood near Danielle's bed, causing Danielle to blush furiously when she saw a bulge in Hiei's pants. "What was that, onna?" Hiei asked grabbing Danielle's wrists and holding her against the bed as he climbed on her.

Danielle whimpered a little and unwillingly pushed her hips up in an attempt to get Hiei's attention. "Please…" Danielle murmured before Hiei claimed her mouth.

A soft moan escaped Danielle's lips as Hiei shoved his tongue into her mouth and lightly bit her lips. When Hiei let go of her wrists, Danielle lightly clawed Hiei's back and bit his tongue a little. They were both determined to show the other what they had in store for their partner.

Hiei smirked and slipped his hand under Danielle's top, smirking when she moaned and arched up against him. "Do you like that, onna?" Hiei asked taking Danielle's top off of her.

Danielle gasped when the cool air hit her heated flesh, causing her nipples to grow hard. "H-Hiei…" Danielle moaned when Hiei started sucking on one of her breasts and teasing the other with his hand.

'yes?" Hiei asked smirking as he pulled away and started undressing Danielle completely.

A blush formed on Danielle's face as she attempted to cover her naked flesh but was stopped when Hiei frowned a little. "Don't ever hide your body from me." Hiei said calmly.

"Pervert." Danielle whispered trying to undo Hiei's pants.

"Leave my pants alone, onna." Hiei said. "I don't want to screw you now. Only relieve that energy that's building up."

Danielle nodded and moaned when Hiei started kissing his way down to her secret place. "Hiei.." Danielle moaned quietly when Hiei stuck his fingers in her opening.

Hiei smirked and started pushing his fingers into her, faster and faster which each of Danielle's moans. He would have to make sure to satisfy his own needs later on when he took her as his mate and he'd have to make sure he satisfied her needs as well. Just to make sure that she wouldn't try cheating on him before he had the chance to mark her.

A gasp escaped Danielle's lips as Hiei kissed her womanhood and stuck his tongue in her. She whimpered as she felt Hiei's tongue licking her folds, drinking the juices her body was producing as if he hadn't drank anything before. "Oh God…" Danielle moaned softly as she gripped the blankets.

She could feel a coil in her stomach growing tighter and tighter with each of Hiei's touches and pushed her hips upward. Hiei smirked and buried his face in Danielle's secret area, lovingly licking the fluids. "HIEI!" Danielle screamed whimpering as the coil broke and she found herself covered in wetness.

Hiei smirked and licked the fluids until the fire hanyou was clean. "Is that better?" Hiei asked lazily.

Danielle nodded and noticed the bulge in Hiei's pants. "But what about you?" Danielle said looking guilty. "You gave pleasure to me.."

"I'll get my pleasure later." Hiei said with a smirk as he gently kissed Danielle. "Now you go to sleep."

Danielle nodded sleepily, somewhat tired from their "game" and thought she could taste herself along with Hiei. "Stay next to me?" Danielle whispered looking up at Hiei with a hopeful look.

Hiei nodded and let Danielle nestle against him. "Sweet dreams, onna." Hiei said calmly as Danielle rested her head on his chest.

"Night, baka." Danielle murmured closing her eyes and quickly falling asleep.

Hiei smirked and fell asleep a while later, smiling a little while he slept.

The next morning both demons woke up smiling at each other and Danielle blushed as she quickly redressed. "You're regretting what we did?" Hiei asked.

"We didn't have complete sex with each other." Danielle muttered locking the door and pushing Hiei so he was sitting on the bed. "You played with my body."

Hiei smirked when Danielle sat so she was somewhat straddling him. "And I guess I'm going to be punished?" Hiei asked with a smirk as Danielle slipped her hands under his shirt.

Danielle traced her fingers over Hiei's muscles and said, "Perhaps."

Hiei felt himself becoming aroused as Danielle slipped his shirt off and felt her kiss his chest. He couldn't help but groan when Danielle lightly licked his chest and felt her put a hand over his crotch. "Damn it, onna, are you trying to torture me?" Hiei asked starting to resist all temptations to just throw her against a bed and fuck her until she screamed.

"Perhaps I am, perhaps I'm not." Danielle murmured gently kissing Hiei. "But you'll never know.. not until I want you to anyway."

Hiei frowned when Danielle got off of him and watched as Danielle blew a kiss at him. "See you soon." Danielle said unlocking the door and leaving the room.

"damn that onna." Hiei muttered waiting until his erection had gone down before leaving the room. "She is so going to pay."

lost moonchild: two limes in one chapter? Damn! Okay, maybe one and a half limes but who's counting? This one is probably better than the Kurama/August lime (I hope) and I can promise there is going to be two lemons later on in the story for all you lemon lovers out there. Read and review, flames are accepted so don't sue.


	13. Chapter 10

lostmoonchild: Alright, somebody thought that August should catch Danielle and Hiei but I decided to have her suspecting and trying to get it out of Danielle but unfortunately I'm too lazy to write that one so I'll probably write a girl to girl chat between those two in a couple chapters. Anyway, I'm glad somebody liked the lime and to be perfectly honest, it took a few tries just to get that one lime. I don't own YYH or any of the songs unless I say otherwise. I only own the characters who aren't part of YYH so don't sue.

Chapter Ten

_Hiei smiled warmly at the fire demoness and lightly nipped her neck as he put his arms around her waist. "Hiei, I'm pregnant." The fire demoness whispered with a small giggle._

"_Its mine?"_

_The fire demoness hesitated for a minute and said, "Yes. Its yours."_

"_We'll take good care of the baby. Raise it right." Hiei promised._

_The demoness nodded and looked away, beating herself mentally for saying that the baby was Hiei's when she knew that it wasn't. In three months' time, Hiei would discover that the baby wasn't his and then he would kill the baby and possibly kill her. She didn't bother marking him so Hiei would live on even if she died._

_The two fire demons stayed with each other until they heard somebody coming. "Run." Hiei said standing up and drawing his katana._

"_Hiei…"  
"RUN DAMN IT!" Hiei shouted._

_The fire demoness nodded and started running as fast as she could, her hands protectively over her stomach. When she looked back, she saw Hiei fall to the ground bleeding and a demon with cold eyes chasing after her. "NOOOOOOO!" The fire demoness screamed when she felt cold metal go through her chest._

_She whimpered as she fell to her knees and crawled towards a river. "Hiei, I'm sorry.." The fire demoness whispered lying down and finding herself suddenly tired._

"_Its mine.." The demon whispered licking the blood off his sword. "Finally."_

_The fire demoness closed her eyes and took her final breath just as her soul left her body. But before she died, she put her hands over her stomach one final time as if protecting her unborn child even in death._

Danielle's eyes shot open and she sat up gasping for air. She put one of her hands over her heart, shaking when she realized she could still feel the cold metal through her chest. "It was a nightmare… it was only a nightmare." Danielle whispered shaking as she put a hand over her stomach.

"What was a nightmare?" Hiei asked sleepily haven woken up from Danielle thrashing around in her bed.

A blush formed on Danielle's face when she saw Hiei and struggled to suppress the blush. "Hiei, I need to ask you a question about Roxanna's death." Danielle said getting up and sitting next to Hiei.

Hiei stiffened and glared at the fire hanyou telling her that he didn't want to remember. "Hn." Hiei said turning away.

"How did I die?" Danielle whispered a tear rolling down her face. "Was I pregnant?"

Hiei stared at Danielle and said, "Yes, you were pregnant. You said that the baby was mine."  
"It wasn't." Danielle whispered softly another tear rolling down her face. "Hiei, can you take me to where I died?"

"Fine." Hiei said getting up and putting on a shirt. "Hurry up."  
Danielle was amazed and put her shoes on before getting on Hiei's back since she couldn't run as fast as him with her ankle hurting from trying to get away from August when the mesunokitsune tried questioning the fire hanyou why she and Hiei weren't looking at each other or arguing. A giggle escaped her lips when Hiei started running and the wind tickled her face. "Hiei, where are we going?" Danielle asked when they came to a forest.

Hiei stopped and set Danielle down. "After you died, I managed to find your body. I gave you a decent burial, although I didn't want to have to bury you at all."

Danielle followed Hiei to a clearing and fell onto her knees when she saw a burial mound with a carving in one tree. "You buried me there?" Danielle whispered a tear rolling down her face.

"Yes."

Danielle put a hand over her stomach again as she started crying. Hiei looked surprised and stood next to her not sure what to do. "I'm sorry, Hiei!" Danielle sobbed her voice changing slightly. "Forgive me, please. I won't let anybody kill my baby if you want to get me pregnant..'

Hiei stepped back in shock at Danielle's offer. She was willing to have a child to replace the one she had lost so long ago. "The baby wasn't mine, was it?" Hiei asked.

"No. Roxanna slept with somebody before she mated with you… She didn't think you were strong enough because of you being a hybrid." Danielle whispered looking afraid.

**She didn't want to have my child because I'm a Forbidden Child.** Hiei thought angrily as he stared into Danielle's terrified eyes. "I know what you'll do." Hiei said calmly.

"I'll do anything, Hiei, if that means.."

"Shut up." Hiei said touching Danielle's face gently. "You'll give me a son. If you fail to give me a son the first time around, you'll keep giving me children until you do give me a son. Understand?"

Danielle nodded a little and closed her eyes when Hiei gently kissed her. 'Hiei…" Danielle murmured between kisses.

Hiei pulled away and said with a seductive smirk, "I won't get you pregnant now. But remember, I will eventually."

A blush formed on Danielle's face when she recognized the tone in Hiei's voice. He had a sort of seductive tone that was full of promises of what he would do to her. "Eventually." Danielle murmured climbing onto Hiei's back and closing her eyes.

Hiei smirked and took off running back to the hotel. By the time they had gotten back, the sun was just rising over the horizon. Hiei smirked when Danielle laid down on her bed and climbed on her. "Hiei…" Danielle murmured when Hiei gently kissed her.

"Shh." Hiei whispered touching her body lovingly. "Remember, onna, you're mine. If I have to mark you to make sure you won't sleep with anybody other than me, I will."

Danielle whimpered a little and said, "I won't. I'm yours."

Hiei kissed Danielle again and whispered before getting off her, "I know. it's a good thing you're realizing that before I have to make you."

Danielle watched as Hiei got into his own bed and closed her eyes silently wishing that Hiei would have taken some of her want like he had done before. A smile spread across her face as she imagined what Hiei would do to her in a matter of time and allowed herself to fall asleep and dream of the pleasures yet to come.

lostmoonchild: chapter ten! Not much to say except that the next chapter will be the semi-finals which means two of the remaining four teams can say "sayonara" to all chances of winning. One team I'm going to be proud of but who they are, I'm not saying. Read and review, ya'll know the drill on the flames.


	14. Chapter 11

lostmoonchild: Hey, everybody, thanks for the reviews. I'm glad somebody liked the last chapter and I'll swear on my favorite anime DVDs that there's going to be lemons in this story. I don't own YYH or any of the songs unless I say otherwise. I do own the characters who aren't part of YYH so don't sue me!

CHAPTER ELEVEN

When everybody was awake they ate breakfast before heading to the arena. Hiei and Danielle walked ahead of everybody else and seemed to be talking about the different teams. "Are there anymore surprises that I should be aware of?" Danielle asked looking at Hiei with a calm look. "Like anymore bastards that know you and Roxanna were a couple?"

"Your father."

"Fuck, I knew that bastard knew." Danielle answered with a sigh. "Look, Hiei, I need to be completely aware of what you know if I expect to get my team back home safely."  
"Need I remind you about our agreement?"

"You don't have to remind me. Believe me, I'm not about to forget anytime soon."

Hiei smiled faintly before saying, "You still haven't answered my question."  
"Which question?"

"The one when I asked you how you really felt about me."

"That's not a conversation for the public and for the team to hear, Hiei." Danielle answered falling behind so she could walk with her team.

August and Evan gave their leader a knowing look before trying to figure out a game plan. "Who's fighting today?" Kuwabara asked.

"This is just introductions to the semi-finals." Danielle answered not looking at Kuwabara. Quietly in English, she started talking to her team. "Remember, guys, we're leaving after this. Don't get killed cause I don't want to explain to anybody how you got killed."

"Well, geez, Danny, some days I think you don't want us killed because you actually care about us." Evan said rubbing Danielle's butt.

Danielle slapped Evan and smiled innocently when he gave her a questioning look. "You gotta learn to keep your hands to yourself, sweetheart." Danielle answered before looking at the three other teams that would be fighting for the next day or two.

"That team." Hiei said with a nod after a few minutes.

"Who are they?"

"Lets just say they were around Roxanna and me before her death."

"Oh joys."

Hiei smiled at the fire hanyou's sarcasm before listening quietly to the announcer tell everybody who the teams were and what chance they stood about winning. "Ten bucks we're fighting Jackassesalwaysfuckup." Evan said with a grin.

"Fifteen on Bastardsneedahobby." August answered before the two teens shook on their little bet.

"Uh, Danny, your teammates are betting."

"Twenty five that we'll kick Jackassesalwaysfuckup in the ass and thirty on we'll fight Bastardsneedahobby in the final round." Danielle answered her eyes not leaving the different teams for very long. "That's forty five bucks I'm betting."

"Fifty five."  
"What?"

"Twenty five and thirty equals fifty five."

They started laughing at the confused fire hanyou and watched as she tried figuring out the math problem. "Oh fuck off." Danielle said after a few minutes causing everybody to laugh harder.

"They don't teach math in those American schools?" Yusuke said still laughing.

"Urameshi, out of all the things we got in common stupidity is one of the main ones that seems to run in the family on BOTH sides."

"You two bakas shut up." Hiei hissed when the announcer started talking about who would be fighting who.

"Team Kookie will be fighting against Team Bastardsneedahobby and Team Tori will be fighting against Team Jaganshi. The winners of each match will fight against each other in the final round which will take place in a few days. That means, Teams, that you'll have plenty of time to rest and possibly learn about your opponents' weaknesses."  
"MY TEAM DON'T SHOW NO WEAKNESSES!" Danielle shouted causing several demons to start booing the fire hanyou. "OH SHUT UP! YOU LOT ARE JUST WATCHING EITHER BECAUSE YOU'RE TOO WEAK TO FIGHT OR BECAUSE YOU GOT YOUR ASSES KICKED!"

Up in the announcer's box where the tournament committee was watching a demon with cold eyes was watching with amusement. "I'm assuming the half breed yelling is the result of your games with that human wench?" A very fat demon questioned.

"Unfortunately."

"How unlucky. Your line is disgraced by a half breed."

"She'll die in this tournament. If she doesn't, she'll wish she had died."

"And that hybrid that's shouting at her to shut up?"

"He'll die as well. Haven't you noticed, he's rather fond of my daughter."

The fat demon nodded and watched as the teams were dismissed so the captains and co-captains could talk to their teams about the new set of rules that was being established so there would be a "fair fight" and so that the excitement of the fights was heightened.

"You're going to kill them, right?"

"I'll let somebody else kill them. If that person can't kill them, then I will."

The demons fell silent as demons shouting could be heard and they saw that one of the demons in the stands had killed by another demon who apparently had a different idea who would win the tournament. "And already the excitement is mounting." The first demon said with a smirk before leaving the box. "The hybrid and half demon's team will fight tomorrow. Make sure the team's manager knows that."

Nodding, the fat demon watched as the other demon walked away before breathing a sigh of relief. None of them had been killed for listening which was good since each one of the committee had family to go home to once this whole tournament was over with. Suddenly, flames covered everybody in the box and bloodcurdling screams escaped the victims' lips, only to fall upon deaf ears of the demons and humans alike below.

lostmoonchild: Okay, I don't really think this is a good chapter but oh well. I was getting bored with editing and rewriting only to edit and rewriting again trying to get it just right. Anyway, read and review flames are always going to be accepted.


	15. Chapter 12

lostmoonchild: Alright, thanks for the reviews! Honestly I've considered discontinuing this story except I'm pretty sure some people would be very unhappy so I'm continuing it and I'll ATTEMPT to update sooner for those who wish I'd update faster. Sorry for not updating sooner, I have two jobs and whenever I get to write and update stories or post a story, then that's usually in the time I'm supposed to be spending resting. I don't own YYH or any of the songs unless I say otherwise. Characters who aren't part of YYH are mine.

Chapter Twelve:

_"How could you let this happen! Damn it, Koenma!" Danielle's voice screamed._

_Evan watched as Danielle punched Koenma weakly, her face had tear stains on it showing she had been crying for some time. He could see August standing near a window looking as if she had cried as well and was trying to deny something had happened. "I'm sorry, but it was his time.." Koenma started but what cut off._

_"IT WAS HIS TIME! DAMN IT, KOENMA, I'M THE ONE WHO HAS TO TELL HIS SISTER! I'M THE ONE WHO SWORE TO BRING HIM HOME ALIVE!" Danielle screamed more tears rolling down her face. "I HATE YOU! BRING HIM BACK NOW! HE MAY HAVE BEEN A PERVERT BUT GOD DAMN IT HE WAS MY PERVERT AND MY FRIEND!"_

_August nodded slightly in the background fresh tears rolling down her face. "I'm sorry, but I can't." Koenma said looking sorry._

_"You're not sorry." Danielle whispered stepping back. "We offer our lives every day just for the ningens. To you, this was just a mission gone wrong. To us, this is a fight to survive."  
Before Koenma could say anything, Danielle stormed to the bedroom she shared with Hiei and slammed the door shut. Within a minute, they all could hear music blaring "Easier to Run" through the closed door. "Do us a favor, Koenma, next time you decide to send us to our death make sure that we're aware of what's going to happen." August said in a tone Evan heard often when he claimed to be checking them for injuries when he was only feeling them up._

Evan woke up gasping and looked around for a minute, the smell of pancakes finally hitting his nose. "BREAKFAST!" Evan shouted jumping out of bed and running into the main room.

Danielle rolled her eyes and said, "Ten bucks, Kurama."

"Come on!" Kurama protested giving Danielle the money. "You knew what he was going to do."

"I know my team." Danielle answered returning to her book. "Hell, I'm learning about you people. Six.. Five.. Four.. Three.. Two.. One," she pointed in August's direction.

"PERVERT!" August shouted slapping Evan hard enough to send him flying into the couch.

"What's so interesting about her ass?" Yusuke asked looking at Evan.

Evan grinned and said, "You've NEVER touched a demon girl's ass? Damn, you have NO idea what you're missing out on."

"Explain."

"Their ass is tight and perfect in everyway unless of course you look at them damn demons who are the wrong types mixed together." Evan said glancing at Danielle. "Besides, hanyou chicks are just as good. Feisty, even."

Danielle threw a shoe at smiled when it came in contact with Evan's head. "Five hundred yen you can't keep your hands to yourself for a whole day and a whole night." Danielle said with a grin.

"I bet I can."

"Alright. Time please."  
"10:37 AM." Kurama reported looking at his watch.

"Alright, Evan, the same time tomorrow the bet is over. You don't touch a SINGLE woman no matter their race and you'll find yourself five hundred yen richer."

Evan grinned and said leaning back on the couch, "No problem. I can control myself."

Three hours later...

He was in hell.

Evan's hands were twitching to grope both girls as they watched the fights with calm eyes. He guessed it was a demon thing, to be able to concentrate on a fight and be able to tell what was happening around them. "THE WINNER OF THIS ROUND, YUSUKE URAMESHI!" The announcer shouted into the microphone.

"Nice one, Urameshi. Kill the bastard while you're at it, why don't you?" Danielle asked as they headed back to the hotel.

"Shut up, Danielle Atsuko." Yusuke shot back.

"bastard."  
"Whore."

"Mother fucker."

"Daddy's girl."

"Homo-sexual." Danielle said as they got into the elevator (A/N no offense to anybody who's homo-sexual or bi-sexual who might find it offending but I'm just going with an argument that a couple people I know had during school).

"Perverted bitch."

"I'm not groping people now am I?" Danielle asked innocently before adding in English. "But there is SOMEBODY I have my eyes on except he's a bastard."

August snickered a little and put an arm around her best friend's neck. "That's our fate, my friend. To fall in love with idiots but in your case, a bastard."

Both girls laughed and chatted away while they worked on making a snack for everybody. "Girls." Evan said his fingers twitching slightly.

"He's about to crack." Yusuke announced to the girls.

"We're being nice and NOT shaking our asses around." Danielle said with a laugh before both girls broke out singing a song the guys later learned was called "Bitch" and that the only reason the girls sang it was because they considered themselves to be bitches.

"C'mon, Danny, just lower the time limit."

"No way." Danielle said brushing her hair out of her eyes.

Yusuke looked at his cousin and noticed that her hair was a little longer than normal. "Holy shit, Danny, you're letting your hair grow?" Yusuke asked.

"Yeah, I'm curious to see if it attracts the opposite sex.:" Danielle said sarcastically. "The day I get married off, Urameshi, is the day that I quit being an assassin which isn't going to be soon."

They cracked up laughing and August screamed when Evan started rubbing his hand on her butt. "HENTAI NINGEN!" August screamed slapping Evan as hard as she could.

Evan grinned and rubbed his sore head. "Ahh, my therapy." Evan said with a pleased smile still rubbing his head. "Now I can die a happy man."  
"You ain't going to die. You're my responsibility and I will be damned before I let you die." Danielle said. "Now we're all going to pull through this damned tournament alive so don't you get the idea that you're going to die."

Evan shrugged and said, "Someday, Danny, you're gonna wake up and while you're feeding a baby, you're going to wonder how your life got so fucked up."

"Hey, Andrews, I don't have kids and I don't plan on having kids for a long while!" Danielle shouted.

"Onna…" Hiei said his eyes narrowing a little.

"Standing by what I said." Danielle said simply before stretching. "You wanna try the bet again, Evans?"

"Not in this lifetime. But tell you what, I'll bet that I'll get killed."

"Keep talking like that and I'M going to kill you." Danielle answered.

**If only you knew what I saw, Danny, if only you knew.** Evan thought before watching some horror show with Yusuke and Kuwabara.

Hiei raised an eyebrow as he read Evan's thoughts but chose not to press the subject any. Evan was part of Danielle's team thus her responsibility. But he wondered, what did Evan see that made him act serious? Little did Hiei know, the answer would come to him sooner than he thought.

lostmoonchild: alright, there's chapter twelve. Hope this chapter was good so read and review and tell me what you think. Read and review, flames are always accepted.


	16. Chapter 13

lostmoonchild: alright, this chapter is gonna be for our favorite kitsune and the mesunokitsune in his life. So thanks for the reviews and hope you'll leave a review. I don't own YYH or any of the songs. If a character isn't part of YYH, then the character is obviously mine.

Chapter Thirteen

He loved watching her when she chose to listen to some music.

Kurama watched with amusement as August pretended to be playing the drums while listening to a song on a CD player. It was actually one of the few times she looked completely at peace with everything that was going on in the world which resulted in Kurama wishing he had a picture of her peaceful face. "Here. You look like you need this." Danielle whispered pushing something into Kurama's hand. "Hey, guys, we've got a mock fight tomorrow so I suggest not staying up late at night. Aug and Ev, I mean it this time. We're not going to get drunk before a mock fight again."

"Aw, c'mon!" Evan said with a laugh. "Last time wasn't so bad."

"Except for that hangover." August pointed out still pretending to play the drums.

"She who shakes her ass all over the place, put the drums away." Danielle said laughing. "God, I don't wanna be falling flat on my face screaming "oh fuck, he got me again!" at the top of my lungs although it'd probably be the perfect wake up call."

August started laughing a bit before messing with her shirt. "C'mon, girls, we're gonna catch a guy."

"PUT THOSE AWAY!"

Everybody started laughing and Kurama stared as August dramatically fell over so she landed on his lap. "Konnichiwa, kawaii kitsune." August said with a flirting smile.

"Konnichiwa."

Danielle looked at the two kitsunes and saw a familiar look in their eyes. Clearing her throat, she motioned to everybody that they'd better to go their rooms so the two kitsunes could be alone. "Why are we going to our rooms and they aren't?" Yusuke demanded.

"Easy. They're about to have a romantic moment so their bedroom isn't exactly one of the best places for them, don't ya think?" Danielle questioned.

Kuwabara made a confused face and turned bright red when Evan whispered what Danny was hinting at. "GROSS!" Kuwabara shouted running into his room.

"Fucking brilliant." Danielle said with a laugh.

Evan smiled and quickly groped the fire hanyou before running to the room he shared with Kuwabara and locked the door behind him. "Hn, what's going on?" Hiei questioned watching as the girls left the room quickly.

"Shut up and follow me." Danielle said pulling Hiei into their room and locking the door.

Kurama shook his head a bit as he held onto August, her gentle scent overwhelming his senses. "Wonder what's gotten into them." August said thoughtfully. "Never seen Danny act like that before."

"I asked them earlier while you were in the shower if they'd let us be alone for a while tonight." Kurama answered mentally groaning as August moved so she was much closer to him.

"Yeah? How come? Something bothering you?" August questioned looking up into Kurama's emerald eyes.

Kurama silently gulped and felt his heart pounding loudly against his chest. He was almost certain that if his heart pounded any harder, his chest would literally explode. But that would tell August how she made him feel, wouldn't it? Or would that just tell her that he was too nervous to even tell her anything and ask her one of the most important questions a guy could ask a girl.

Maybe he could come up with something and wait until later? No, he had to ask her now if he wanted to ask her while he still had enough courage. But what if she rejected him? Would he be strong enough to handle it and move on? Kitsunes didn't take a mate that easily, just had multiple partners since they were very physical and social so there was a good chance that August would say no to his question… to him.

But, Gods, there was an innocent look on her face that easily vanished when she fought. What if that face was just a façade to make him think that she truly cared? "Kurama-koi?" August whispered looking worried. "Daijobu?"

"Hai." Kurama answered before holding August tightly. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Yes."

Kurama fought the urge just to get up and go to their room, choosing instead to stay on the couch. "We've known each other for a few months but I was wondering…"

"Wondering what? Are you in some kind of trouble?"

"August, when I planned this I expected to have some kind of picnic set up under the moonlight and the crickets singing. Not to be sitting in a hotel room in the middle of a tournament where we could easily get killed."

"You're starting to scare me with the worry, Kurama." August murmured softly.

Kurama forced himself to take a deep breath and closed his eyes in an attempt to relax. "Wouldyoubemymate?" Kurama asked quickly, unaware he had slurred the words together.

"Repeat the question so I can understand."

"Would you be my mate?"

August stared quietly at Kurama and saw hope in his eyes. He wanted her to say that she would so they could be together. He wanted her to be the mother of his children, and she wanted him to be the father of their children. "Hai, Kurama. I will." August murmured before giggling as Kurama kissed her neck.

Kurama lightly nipped the area between August's shoulder and neck, showing her exactly where he'd mark her. He could feel a pulse in the area where he was going to mark her and knew that she trusted him enough to allow him to mark her then and there. Just as he was about to claim the mesunokitsune for his own, a thought came to him. Some youkai could easily use August against him if they ever found out who she was mated to and Kurama would be risking losing his mate.

A soft moan escaped August's lips as she pulled Kurama closer, hoping that he'd mark her quickly. Slowly, she reached up and ran her fingers through Kurama's hair, amazed that even though he was trapped in a human body his hair was still as soft as a kitsune's hair should be. "Please, Kurama…" August moaned when she felt Kurama's teeth gently scrape against the throat.

She closed her eyes expecting to be marked but opened her eyes when Kurama pulled away. "Not now." Kurama said calmly looking away.

"What's wrong?"

"If I mark you and somebody outside this team finds out you could be harmed just to get to me." Kurama said looking away still.

August sighed softly and made Kurama look at her. "Your scent would warn males to stay away, would it?" August questioned with a knowing look.

"Yeah, but…"

"No buts. Kurama, I know I smell like the rest of the team too, mostly Danny and Evan. So if your scent is the strongest scent on me and mingled in with my own, it'd give the male demons a warning to stay away."

Kurama thought about what August was saying for a minute before nodding in understanding. He knew that if there was a scent of a male on a female then that female was off limits. But then again, how many demons including him paid attention to the warnings? "August, you know that its dangerous…" Kurama started but was cut off.

"I understand the risks involved, but please."

Kurama nodded after a while and just held onto August, mentally groaning as August ran her fingers through his hair. "Alright, I get it." Kurama said kissing August's neck, lightly biting every once and a while.

Giggles escaped August's lips as she felt Kurama lightly bite her neck before nestling close to him. "We're not moving from this spot, are we?" August questioned holding onto Kurama's arms.

"Nope."

"Good."

Kurama smiled a little and held the mesunokitsune close to him. Quietly, they closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep as the entire hotel seemed to fall into an eerie silence.

lostmoonchild: read and review!


	17. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

He was late!

Danielle looked around for her cousin before asking Kuwabara and Evan which one wanted to fight. Evan nodded and offered leaving Kuwabara to watch. "Okay, we have an alternate." Danielle shouted at the announcer.

"Why are you having your own teammate fight?" Hiei asked looking confused.

"I don't want Kuwabara to lose us this match." Danielle answered watching as August shoved her opponent's sword through her opponent's neck.

"My turn." Hiei said when August got out of the ring after being declared the winner.

They all fought until it was finally Evan's turn. "Holy crap!" Kuwabara shouted when he saw the guy Evan would be fighting.

Danielle frowned when she felt Yusuke's energy. "You're late." Danielle said looking at Yusuke. "Evan's taken your turn."

Yusuke gasped for air and he said, "Sorry about that, got held up."

"EVAN!" August screamed drawing the two hanyous' attention to the ring.

Evan was getting beaten pretty badly by the demon. "Bastard!" Evan shouted summoning some of his energy and attacking the demon.

The demon laughed coldly and grabbed Evan by the throat. "A tasty human.. How excellent." The demon said with a cold voice.

"PUT HIM DOWN NOW!" Danielle screamed making her fire daggers. "He's MY human!"  
The demon shrugged and threw Evan out of the ring. "I'll kill that bastard." Yusuke said walking to the ring.

Danielle and August ran to their fallen comrade's side and tried to keep from crying as they inspected his wounds. "Evan, hold on." Danielle whispered tears rolling down her face. "Don't give up… Not now."

Evan coughed and tried gasping for air as he stared at his two friends. "You two… were the only friends I…," he stopped long enough to cough up some blood, "ever had…" Evan gasped staring at them with some fear. "Even when I… groped you both neither of you abandoned me."

"Shh. Save your energy." August whispered touching Evan's face. "We're going to get you home."

"Take me home… Tell my sister that I hid some money behind my Linkin Park poster." Evan said starting to gasp more for breath.

"Shut up! You're not going to die!" Danielle screamed tears rolling down her face just as the announcer shouted that Yusuke was out of the ring and that the opposing team was now tied with team Jaganshi.

Evan smiled and groped both girls before closing his eyes. "EVAN!" Danielle screamed when the teenage boy had stopped breathing. "Evan, wake up! Don't you dare go away!"  
"He's gone.." August whispered tears rolling down her face.

Danielle made a fist and charged into the ring. "I DON'T GIVE A DAMN IF I'VE ALREADY FOUGHT ONCE TODAY, I'M FIGHTING AGAIN!" Danielle screamed at the announcer.

The announcer looked amazed and said, "A-alright then. Ladies and gentlemen, we have a once in a lifetime occurrence here! Now let me remind you that the chances of seeing one member of our underdog of team Jaganshi winning against one who's clearly stronger than her is slim to none."

The demons cheered as the fight started up. Danielle was so pissed that the demon couldn't keep up with her and within ten minutes, was lying on the ground dead. "THE WINNER OF THIS ROUND BY ONE, TEAM JAGANSHI!" The announcer shouted.

Danielle jumped down from the fighting arena and looked at her cousin with tearful eyes before helping August carry Evan's body back to the hotel room. "I'll take him to ningenkai." Botan offered.

August looked at her leader and nodded when she saw Danielle nod. They watched as Botan managed to get Evan's body on her ore and watched as she flew out a window, taking Evan with her. "Sayonara, my friend.." Danielle whispered a tear rolling down her face.

Night had fallen later on and Koenma stopped by to see how the team was holding up. "I'm sorry about Evan dying…" Koenma said but found himself being punched in the face.

"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING! YOU AREN'T SORRY!" Danielle screamed angrily. "I ALWAYS KNEW THAT THE REIKAI WAS AGAINST PEOPLE LIKE ME! PEOPLE WHO DIDN'T BELONG IN EITHER WORLD! WHAT WAS EVAN'S CRIME! WHAT HAD HE DONE WRONG TO DESERVE BEING SPAT ON BY THE REIKAI!"

"Don't say that the Reikai was spitting on him!" Koenma shouted back. "I can easily have you fired!"  
"GO AHEAD!" Danielle screamed. "I DON'T CARE ANYMORE!"

Koenma frowned at the fire hanyou and saw the Yusuke was making attempts to comfort his cousin. August was sitting near the window, there were telltale marks on her face to show that she had been crying as well and that she was trying desperately to cling to some kind of hope that this was all a nightmare. That in the morning she'd wake up and spend the whole day being groped. "You should care.." Koenma said.

"HOW COULD YOU HAVE LET IT HAPPEN!" Danielle screamed managing to pull away from her cousin.

"I'm sorry, but it was his time.." Koenma started but what cut off.

"IT WAS HIS TIME! DAMN IT, KOENMA, I'M THE ONE WHO HAS TO TELL HIS SISTER! I'M THE ONE WHO SWORE TO BRING HIM HOME ALIVE!" Danielle screamed more tears rolling down her face. "I HATE YOU! BRING HIM BACK NOW! HE MAY HAVE BEEN A PERVERT BUT GOD DAMN IT HE WAS MY PERVERT AND MY FRIEND!"

August nodded slightly in the background fresh tears rolling down her face. "I'm sorry, but I can't." Koenma said looking sorry.

"You're not sorry." Danielle whispered stepping back. "We offer our lives every day just for the ningens. To you, this was just a mission gone wrong. To us, this is a fight to survive."  
Before Koenma could say anything, Danielle stormed to the bedroom she shared with Hiei and slammed the door shut. Within a minute, they all could hear music blaring "Easier to Run" through the closed door. "Do us a favor, Koenma, next time you decide to send us to our death make sure that we're aware of what's going to happen." August said in a tone she saved for Evan when he tried feeling her up even though he claimed that he was checking for any injuries.

"Nice going, toddler." Yusuke said his eyes showing anger. "You don't have to deal with her being pissed off but some of us do."

"Yusuke, I didn't want to tell her that Evan was supposed to die in a tournament."  
"God damn it, Koenma, she and August are both heartbroken right now! They don't know who to trust anymore and Danny's right, she has to tell Evan's sister what happened." Yusuke said. "If any of my friends got killed because of a mission, I'd bring it upon myself to tell their families what happened."

Koenma nodded in understanding and said, "I arranged it so that everybody would have a day of mourning for Evan."

"Mourning isn't going to do shit for Danny." Yusuke said. "You don't know her like I do. She won't just sit around crying all fucking day. She'll want to go out and get into fights. That's her way of mourning. I don't know about August's way of mourning but if she's anything like Danny, that day's going to be used to be fighting."

Koenma sighed and said, "I can change it so that you all have to fight tomorrow.."

"Good luck." Yusuke said turning on the TV.

After about an hour Koenma left leaving the fighters to deal with the loss of their teammate in their own way. Kurama and Hiei both went to their rooms to try and offer some words of comfort to the two girls. Hiei came out of the room about half an hour later saying that Danielle had cried herself to sleep and Kurama came out after about two hours later claiming that she wanted to be alone.

A few hours later all the boys retreated to their rooms to get some sleep or at least try to get some sleep. About an hour afterwards Danielle woke up and stared at Hiei before making up her mind. She quietly got up and kissed Hiei's cheek, whispering that she'd be back soon before sneaking out of the hotel room and walking to a clearing where she saw her father. "I had a feeling you'd be hunting me down, daughter." Danielle's father said looking at her with cold eyes.

Danielle forced all her childhood memories and fears down and stared at her father with equally cold eyes. "You had him executed." Danielle said coldly.

"Why do you automatically assume that I have something to do with somebody's death?"

"Because you usually do."

Danielle's father smiled coldly and said, "You're figuring me out, daughter. Tell me, once you get me completely figured out, are you going to kill me? Your own father?"

"I have no father and I have no mother." Danielle said her eyes showing hatred. "I loath you both and I refuse to die until the day I see you both burning in Hell."  
"Spoken like a fire demon. I see that after all this time you're accepting your demon heritage."

"I'm not accepting anything that I got from you." Danielle hissed.

"No matter if you accept your demon heritage or not, its still part of who you are." Danielle's father said coldly. "Do you remember what your true name is? Not that damned name you have yourself and everybody calls you. Your TRUE name."  
"Danielle is my true name." Danielle said coldly stepping back as her father walked towards her.

"No it isn't. But I'll give you some time, little daughter, to shout your true name. At the end of the tournament, if you get that far, you'll shout your true name for everybody to hear. Shout it loud enough to those bastards in the Reikai can hear it and so that those worthless ningens can hear it."

"I won't." Danielle whispered backing up into a tree. "Father, don't.. please don't make me"

She whimpered in pain as her father clawed her face and started punching her repeatedly. "Worthless bitch." He shouted starting to kick her.

After ten minutes Danielle's father smirked and stopped beating on her. "Oh, did I hurt my little girl?" Danielle's father asked with a mocking smile as he watched his daughter struggle to get up. "Tough. Remember, little daughter, I gave you that power and I helped give you life. Both of those things, I can easily take away without any regret. I can kill you just like I killed Hiei's precious mate."

"He's going to kill you." Danielle whispered.

"No he won't. He'll wake up in the morning and find you not next to him then he'll ask everybody where you are and they won't know. Then they'll all think that you ran away like a coward when you're actually rotting here in this middle of nowhere part of the forest."

Danielle fell silent and watched as her father walked off. After half an hour she got up and started walking back to the hotel slowly, fresh tears rolling down her face. By the time everybody got up, she was just staring at the television with a blank expression on her face. "Danny?" August whispered sitting down next to her friend. "Danny, are you okay?"

Fresh tears rolled down Danielle's face as she hugged August and started crying. "You guys go down for breakfast today. Danny and I are going to have a talk." August said looking at the guys.

Yusuke stared at his cousin remembering how helpless he felt as a child when he knew his only cousin was being abused. He hated feeling helpless when his cousin was involved and tried to get her to stop crying. "hey, Danny, its okay. Shh, big cousin's here now." Yusuke said with a soothing voice.

"I want him back…"

"I know."

A warning look from August told Yusuke that he'd better go. "Koenma's a bastard." August said patting her friend's back.

"I went to see my father last night…he had Evan killed." Danielle whispered with a tearful look.

"I'll help kill him."

"No, August, this is my battle. I have to show him that I won't stand by and let him take away everybody that I love and control my life."

August nodded and hugged her best friend, showing that she'd support whatever decision Danielle made. "I'll be standing right behind you…no matter what." August whispered resting her head on Danielle's back.

"Thanks…my friend."

It was a rarity that Danielle referred August or Evan to be friends so August was rather pleased. "No problem." August said hugging Danielle again. "Should we go down for breakfast?"

"Not hungry."

"What's on your mind?"

"Not what. Who."

"Hiei?"

"Yeah."  
"What's wrong?"

"I don't know how I feel about him." Danielle whispered. "I mean, part of me loves him with a passion and the rest of me is just plain confused."

"Have you told Hiei?"

"What can I tell him? Aug, you know me. I don't like talking about my feelings."

August smiled a little at the truth and nodded. "Well, you're the physical type. Have you done anything physically to show him that you care?" August questioned.

"Yeah."

"What?"

Danielle didn't answer which gave August the answer she wanted. "Oh my God!" August said looking excited. "How was he?"

"We didn't do it completely." Danielle shot back with a furious blush. "He was more or less teasing me."

August smiled a bit and pulled the fire hanyou to her feet. "C'mon, Danny. I'm gonna start giving you lessons on how to be very vocal with your man." August said with an excited smile. "But first….breakfast!"

Laughing a little, Danielle allowed herself to be pulled out of the room. Her human heart may have been grieving still, but her demon blood was more than ready to move onto a different subject of greater interest. Hiei Jaganshi.

lostmoonchild: Okay, there's chapter fourteen. I don't own YYH or any of the songs unless I say otherwise. Its obvious that if a character isn't part of YYH they're mine. Thanks for the reviews and I'lll be waiting for ya'll to leave a review -watches screen hoping for reviews- and as you all know, flames are accepted -grabs a bunch of old homework that hasn't been thrown away- Oo.


	18. Chapter 15

lostmoonchild: Thanks for the reviews! Okay, the original idea was for chapter fifteen to be the tournament scene but somebody put in a request for me to write a chapter telling how Hiei and Roxanna met so I decided that the tournament could probably wait a chapter. I don't own YYH or any of the songs unless I say otherwise. Everybody else is mine.

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

Hiei closed his eyes and listened to the night sounds. He knew they should have fought today but for some reason, Danielle's father had decided to make the committee hold the fights off for one more day. Probably just to raise the excitement and anticipation more than either one should have been.

A soft sigh pulled Hiei out of his thoughts and looked over at the fire hanyou in the next bed. She had cried herself to sleep almost an hour ago which had more than torn at Hiei's heart. Her red-violet eyes filled with hurt and tears, showing how much she was hurting on the inside made Hiei want to take her pain into himself.

He would kill the bastard who called himself Danielle's father. Hiei knew subconsciously Danielle wouldn't take revenge and that August would follow Danielle's lead. One was afraid of the full bred fire demon and the other was showing continuous loyalty. But Hiei wasn't afraid, not of that full-blooded bastard.

After almost one and a half hours, Hiei felt his eyes grow heavy and allowed sleep to overcome him.

_He was running through one of the Makai forests._

_Hiei smelled the air and knew automatically the scent of fresh blood. Some stupid idiot had gotten himself killed and was probably acting as some lesser youkai's meal. Wouldn't have surprised Hiei, it was a kill or be killed world, the Makai. If you weren't strong, you'd die. But then again, didn't everybody die? The weak ones, probably, but not him. He was strong, powerful for somebody his age._

_Out of the corner of his eye, Hiei saw a group walking through the forest, each of them covered in blood. Two of them were carrying a woman who was unconscious from obvious blood loss since she had a wound that was still bleeding freely. She was human perhaps seeing as to the fact her wounds haven't healed up yet. Or maybe her wounds were just deep enough so that it took a while to heal. Whatever the reason, Hiei's attention was gained._

_He jumped out of the tree, stopping the group where they stood and demanded the woman. Naturally the group would hand the woman over to Hiei so he did what his instincts told him. He gripped his sword and killed everybody in the group, stopping when the woman was dropped onto the ground as the last member of the group was killed._

_Hiei frowned when he looked at the woman, realizing for a minute that he just killed for a human woman. He raised his sword and was about to stab the woman in the throat before she weakly opened her eyes and looked up at him. "Let me live…master…" She whispered her eyes completely pleading._

"_Why in the hell would I want a pathetic ningen like you?" Hiei demanded, his voice cold._

"_Not… ningen… a youkai," she whispered, a tear rolling down her face._

"_You're a disgrace to the youkai race." Hiei said, watching as the woman reached for his ankle._

"_I beg of you… I'll…I'll do whatever you want me too. I'll even give you a son."_

_Hiei was about to leave but stopped when he heard what the woman was willing to do. "Fine." Hiei said coldly grabbing her and picking her up bridal style._

_The woman rested her head on Hiei's chest before whispering, "Did you kill all of them?"_

_Hiei considered for a minute admitting that he did, but there was something about the woman that was strange. She was actually concerned about what happened to those bastards. "Hn. No." Hiei lied taking the woman to a have. "What's your name, onna?"_

"_Roxanna. What's yours?"_

"_Hiei."_

_Roxanna nodded and fell unconscious again, her chest barely moving with each shallow breath she took. Muttering something about women who couldn't take care of themselves, Hiei took off running to find the baka onna some food. He knew the chances of her being a vegetarian were slim to none since most, if not all, youkai loved meat. Deciding to make sure he didn't insult her, he grabbed some plants that were excellent to eat._

_After about an hour or so he came back to the cave, not really surprised to find that his 'guest' was still unconscious. Quietly, he started a fire and started cooking the meat. If the onna was going to get better, she'd have to eat something. Hiei decided watching the meat carefully to make sure it didn't burn._

_Once the meat was cooked and the vegetables were cleaned and cooked also, Hiei woke Roxanna up and gave her some food. "Arigato…" Roxanna whispered, her eyes showing she was grateful for the food._

"_Hn."_

_The years had passed and the two fire demons became more after a stormy night during a Fire Demon Tournament. It was also during a stormy night Hiei learned why Roxanna had been so concerned about her captors._

"_THEY WERE YOUR WHAT!" Hiei shouted._

_Worry was clear in Roxanna's eyes as she stared at a now furious Hiei. "Please try to understand, Hiei. They were afraid of you and wanted you dead." Roxanna pleaded._

"_WHAT ABOUT YOU! DID YOU WANT ME DEAD!"_

_Roxanna bit her lower lip and answered softly, "I had a duty to my people."_

_Hiei glared at the conniving wench in front of him and forcefully searched through her mind using the Jagan eye. Twice Roxanna struggled to get him out of her mind but in the end gave up. Once Hiei had found out what he wanted to know, he left Roxanna's mind and started running. She had betrayed him. She wanted to kill him as soon as she had gained his trust but her feelings for him changed shortly before he began to trust her._

_At the moment, Hiei was only grateful he had fucked the female senseless before and didn't mark her when his instincts screamed for him to. There were no bonds holding him to her so Hiei could easily abandon her and let the stupid bitch learn that he didn't appreciate being backstabbed. But then again, Hiei knew that the baka onna would simply go after him after a while when she realized that she had been abandoned._

_Hiei stopped running after a few hours and sat in a tree to think. He still loved Roxanna, that much he was willing to admit to himself and he knew that Roxanna was in love with him. If Hiei went back to Roxanna now, chances are he'd kill the conniving bitch where she stood and would spend the rest of his life with the knowledge he had killed the only woman who loved him._

_The next day Hiei went back to where Roxanna was waiting for him and saw that she was frantically trying to smooth her hair out. There was the scent of a male on her but Roxanna quickly explained that somebody had attacked before Hiei showed up so naturally there was a male's scent on her. Before she could finish explaining what happened, she gasped in shock and pain when Hiei bit the area between her neck and shoulder. "Mine now." Hiei said with a dominant look. "Kill me, and you kill yourself. Go back to your people if you dare, they'll all know that you were marked by me and believe me, I will hunt you down."_

_Slight fear was clear in Roxanna's eyes as she searched for a way out of her current situation that didn't involve killing herself. Finding no way, she nodded and showed she belonged to nobody but him. Obviously, Hiei could tell something was on her mind but decided against going through her mind with the Jagan. He knew subconsciously that by forcing his way into her mind, he had mentally violated Roxanna._

_But for now, he wouldn't feel guilty. Guilt was for the weak and he wouldn't allow himself to be weak. Not now, not ever._

Hiei opened his eyes and looked around the room, amazed to find Danielle had crawled into his bed and was sleeping next to him with a look of absolute comfort and trust. There was so much that made Hiei remember his conniving mate but for the life of him, he couldn't remember Roxanna ever being trusting around him; especially while she slept. "Hn, baka hanyou." Hiei muttered wrapping his arms around the young hanyou and pulling her near him.

"Baka youkai…" Danielle murmured nestling closer to Hiei, soaking up the warmth he offered.

Effortlessly, Hiei closed his eyes and allowed himself to fall into a sleep that was finally dreamless.

lostmoonchild: Okay, there's chapter fifteen! That wasn't too hard, only about five hours to write the whole chapter. Incase anybody is wondering what "conniving" means, its another word for scheming or manipulative. Read and review, flames are accepted.


	19. Chapter 16

lostmoonchild: Thanks for the reviews! In response to a comment I got about Roxanna being a whimp and a whore... that's exactly how I wanted her to be but there's going to be a different side to Roxanna (and Danny)in a little bit that even I didn't see coming. Anyway, I don't own YYH or any of the songs so don't sue. Everybody else is mine.

Chapter Sixteen

"_EVAN! COME BACK!" Danielle screamed as she ran towards her friend's ghost._

_Evan smiled and laughed as he floated away from Danielle. "C'mon, Danny, faster! Don't be a weakling!" Evan shouted laughing._

"_SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Danielle shouted angrily, running as fast as her legs could carry her._

_A cry of pain escaped her lips as somebody's fist connected with her gut and whimpered in fear as she stared into her father's cold eyes. "Slut… willingly fuck anybody and carry their kid. Liar… tell him that the brat is his. Weakling… don't fight against him. Let him do what he will with your body." Danielle's father hissed coldly with a mocking grin._

"_NO!" Danielle screamed closing her eyes tightly. "I'M NOT A SLUT! I'M NOT A LIAR! I'M NOT A WEAKLING!"_

"_Roxanna, make him stop!" Danielle pleaded like she had when she was a child. "Please, Roxanna, make him go away! Make me go where you were. Make me go back to him. To the one you left behind."  
"Shh.. Its okay now, my little one. Wake up now. You're dreaming." Roxanna's voice whispered, sending comfort through Danielle. "Wake up now."_

Danielle woke up and stared at the door for a minute, waiting patiently for her muscles to move. Slowly, she got out of bed and crawled onto Hiei's bed, careful not to wake him. A small smile spread across her face as she nestled against Hiei and closed her eyes, allowing herself to fall asleep again. This time she felt safe and invulnerable. Slowly, she allowed herself to dream and remember.

_It had been a busy day at the Reikai today. Danielle walked through the halls carrying an artifact she had managed to retrieve from some youkai warlord. Her friends were at home, resting and attempting to heal since the fight hadn't been easy._

_Then again, how many things in life were easy? Danielle wondered as she walked. A yelp of surprise escaped her lips when she crashed into somebody and glared at the demon in front of her. "Hn, baka onna." The demon said with a frown as he got back up._

"_Baka youkai." Danielle growled getting up and walking calmly towards Koenma's office to report on how the mission had gone._

_The report had gone pretty much as usual. The object returned before King Enma or anybody else that worked for him noticed, the person who had it assassinated, the team safe in ningenkai with their families, a report filled in, and an evaluation to see if her spirit energy had grown any. Honestly, Danielle didn't understand the spirit energy routine but learned at an early age to never question what was done to her._

_Once everything was done, except for the spirit energy testing, Danielle turned to leave but stopped when Koenma told her to stay. That he wanted a word with her. Silently, Danielle walked to a corner and listened to Koenma talk. Then the door opened and the demon she had crashed into walked into the room. "YOU!" Both demons shouted, their eyes flashing._

"_Oh, good! You two have already met." Koenma said looking obviously relieved._

"_Didn't get names." Danielle said flatly._

"_Danielle, this is Hiei, one of my Spirit Detectives. Hiei, this is one of my spirit assassins."_

"_I don't belong to you." Hiei and Danielle said at the same time._

_The two glared at each other and Koenma smiled. "Danielle, Hiei is a…" Koenma started but got cut off._

"_I know. Half koorime half fire demon." Danielle said with a frown. "You had me look at his file incase that newbie couldn't stop him."_

_Hiei smirked a little and said, "If one ningen failed, they'd send another?"_

"_Half ningen, baka youkai." Danielle said somewhat proudly._

"_I wouldn't be so willing to admit being a half breed."_

_That did it._

_Danielle attacked Hiei and found herself on the floor with cold metal pressed against her skin. "YOU TWO KNOCK THAT OFF!" Koenma shouted angrily. "Hiei, you aren't going to kill your student."_

"_HIS WHAT!" Danielle shouted looking at Koenma. "Are you insinuating that I can't fight? That I'm pathetic? That I'm pretty much like a ningen when it comes to fighting!"_

"_No, Danielle. I'm not saying that. I'm saying that your spirit energy is increasing because your demon blood is getting strong. So naturally we're going to have somebody with fire demon blood training you."_

"_And you couldn't choose someone else why?"_

_Koenma smiled and said, "I have my reasons."_

_Danielle and Hiei frowned before looking at each other, making a silent agreement. They weren't going to work with each other willingly, but that didn't mean they couldn't make Koenma think that they'd willingly work together. "Fine. He pulls something I call I get to kill him." Danielle said._

"_No."_

"_Whatever. Are we done? I have to get back to my team before the ningen goes after August."_

"_You still don't like him, do you?" Koenma questioned with a knowing look._

"_I'm not overly fond of ningens."_

"_Then why do you fight for them?" Hiei questioned._

_Danielle smiled and whispered softly in Hiei's ear, "Unlike you, I have a choice if I fight for the ningens or not. Tell me, Hiei Jaganshi, how is Urameshi Yusuke doing?"_

"_Hn."_

"_Never mind. I'll find out how my loving cousin is later on. Can I go now, Koenma, or is there something else you'd like to tell me?"_

"_That's all for now."_

"_Good. Do I have to stop by and get my energy levels checked?"_

"_No. Hiei will be helping you keep your energy levels down."_

"_Keep me out of the Makai and out of the fire demon territories. That'll help loads." Danielle said before leaving._

"_The baka onna is the detective's cousin?"_

"_Yes. She's at least two days younger."_

"_Cutting it kind of close."_

"_Danielle wasn't to be born for another three months but at five months she thought she was ready. Unfortunately, her mother wasn't."_

"_The onna died."_

"_No. She was just in the hospital for a while. Danielle was in for three months."_

"_Any problems?"_

"_No."_

"_Good. Is she strong?"_

"_Of course. I've sent her on missions that Yusuke couldn't have handled. She and her team always come back alive, a little injured, but otherwise fine." _

_Hiei nodded in understanding before saying, "I'll see where her limits lie later on. Right now I don't feel like dealing with a troublesome hanyou."_

_Koenma watched as Hiei left the room before sighing. This was going to be very, very interesting indeed._

"Onna, wake up." Hiei said nudging Danielle until she woke up.

"Wha?"

"The fight's today. Get up and get dressed."

Danielle nodded sleepily and quietly got up. She left the room and knocked on everybody's doors to tell them that it was time to wake up. "Kuwabara. Evan. Time to get up." Danielle said sleepily before remembering that Evan's body was in ningenkai.

A silent tear rolled down her face but Danielle forced her grief down and put on her "nothing's bothering me" mask while she got breakfast ready. There was no way she was going to let anybody know that she was hurting on the inside.

In two hours time, the fight to survive would be on and ningenkai depended on them to win. Failure was seriously NOT an option, that much everybody knew.

lostmoonchild: okay, somehow I seriously doubt that the fight will be able to be held off any longer but if anybody wants anymore flashbacks, then put in a request and I'll see where I can fit one in. Read and review, flames are accepted.


	20. Chapter 17

lostmoonchild: Here's chapter seventeen. I don't own YYH or any of the songs unless I say otherwise.

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

The air was thick with anticipation.

Team Jaganshi sat in the team's locker room waiting patiently for the match to tell them when it was time. The boys watched as August and Danielle both applied some makeup to give themselves an innocent appearance. "Is there a point to this?" Yusuke asked watching the two girls.

"Innocent appearance. Always do it before any major fight." Danielle answered carefully applying a thin layer of eye shadow.

"Waste of time." Hiei said, almost amazed five minutes later when both girls looked like they were completely incapable of doing anything wrong.

"Now what's a waste of time?" Danielle asked noticing the hidden look of amazement in Hiei's eyes. "We're gonna give those demons a show they'll never forget…even after death."

August nodded and the boys watched as the two girls left the locker room. Looking at each other, the boys nodded before following. They caught up with the two girls, surprised that both girls were murmuring something that sounded strangely like a prayer. "Didn't think you were religious." Yusuke commented when both girls had finished.

"We're not. Evan used to request that we pray before any major fight… just incase." August said a silent tear rolling down her face.

"We're simply respecting our fallen comrade. If you guys don't respect your fallen comrades then that's your thing." Danielle said waiting patiently for their team to be called.

Hiei looked at Danielle and noticed the hidden pain and fear in her eyes. "Hn. Stop worrying so much, onna." Hiei said with a calm look. "We'll be fine."

When their team was called, Hiei and Danielle walked out first followed by Kurama and August with Yusuke and Kuwabara last. The anticipation and excitement was thick along with the knowledge that today, one team would most likely die. "And now… Team Bastardsneedahobby!"

"Fifty five bucks for me." Danielle said with a sad smile.

August nodded faintly and closed her eyes readying herself for the fight. "I'll go first." Yusuke said walking into the ring.

The team watched as one member of Bastardsneedahobby got into the ring also. Within a minute, the fight was on.

Yusuke dodged each punch while his opponent dodged the punches Yusuke threw. It seemed they were evenly matched, both fighters fighting with all the power in their bodies. Neither fighter were willing to take the first blow and for about ten minutes it seemed they would simply fight until fight until one fell over from exhaustion. Then, both fighters swung their fists at the same time and flew back when they managed to hit their opponent. "YUSUKE!" Danielle screamed, her eyes widening in shock when Yusuke crashed into a wall like his opponent had done.

"I'M ALRIGHT!" Yusuke shouted as he jumped back into the ring.

Yusuke's opponent jumped into the ring also and smirked a bit. "You're pretty good." The demon said with a smirk.

"Yeah, so are you." Yusuke answered. "You aren't hoping for me to ask you out, are you? Cause I already got a girlfriend who would willingly let my cousin beat me into a bloody pulp."

"that half breed chick over there?"

"yeah. Doesn't look like much, huh?"

"Obviously."

"Believe me, she makes lives hell every day."

"heard she cried."

"Believe me, she wouldn't cry even if the end of the world came around."

"She wouldn't? I heard her mother was human."

"That's just a rumor. If you ever meet the bitch, you'll see that she's as far from human as humanly possible." Yusuke cracked before the fight started up again.

Danielle shook her head a little as she watched her cousin, knowing that he had just made a joke about her mother. "Why does he insist on making jokes about your mother?" August questioned, obviously having heard what Yusuke said.

"You met my mom."

"yeah."

"That's enough of a reason. She may be human but she doesn't exactly qualify for human."

"Wha?"

"Lets just say "mommy" doesn't have a heart or soul. She's just hanging around for spite."

"Lucky you."

"yeah. Wait until you hear about why Roxanna bothered tolerating an "insufferable hanyou brat who is the product of weakness and shame" and letting me live life."

Hiei glanced at Danielle and saw amusement in her eyes as she talked to August. It had been obvious since the first day they trained together that Danielle was more than capable of making jokes about whatever she wanted while fighting. Obviously neither fighting nor making terrible jokes required much thinking on the hanyou's part. Someday, though, the hanyou's jokes would get her killed.

Hiei frowned when he noticed that Yusuke's movements were getting slower but noticed that his opponent's moves were getting slower too. They were wearing each other down but which one would make the final attack? Sighing, Hiei watched the fight and resisted the temptation to roll his eyes when Yusuke literally knocked the guy out of the ring. "Hey, when your pal wakes up make sure to tell him that was the most fun I've had!" Yusuke shouted jumping out of the ring.

"baka." Danielle said taking care of Yusuke's wounds once the Spirit Detective had sat down. "making me think you were converting or something."

"Shit no. You'd beat me to a blood pulp, kill me, bring me back, then beat me to a bloody pulp and repeat." Yusuke said wincing.

August got into the ring next and fought with all the strength she had. She wanted to fight for Evan today, just like Danielle did. Both girls would fight for their fallen friend, each one giving the human boy one more chance to win a battle with them. But the hardest battle was ahead of them since as leader of the small team, Danielle had no choice but to tell Evan's remaining family about Evan's death.

August was so wrapped up in her thoughts she didn't realize that her opponent had been playing with her for the entire fight. Growling in irritation, August attacked her opponent again but found herself pinned to the floor. "COUNT AND I'LL KILL YOU!" August's opponent shouted at the announcer.

Danielle's eyes widened when she realized what was happening and shouted for August to get up and kill the bastard. August didn't need to be told twice but the more she struggled to get away, the tighter her opponent held her to the floor. Tears began to roll down her face once she realized what was to happen but stopped struggling long enough for her opponent to drop his guard. Growling, August head butted her opponent and flipped him onto the floor.

Within five minutes, all that remained of August's opponent was a bunch of broken bones and blood along with a few organs. "Fuck with my girl and you get your ass kicked." Danielle said with a laugh.

August wiped the blood from her hands and stared at her opponent's remains, wishing she could pound the crap out of the remains more but her knuckles had started to bleed and the last thing she wanted was to mix that bastard's blood in with her own. She had learned from one of her brothers long ago that getting your blood mixed in with your enemy's blood was a bad idea for some reason. Why exactly, she didn't know for sure but she was certain it had something to do with being bound by blood to somebody you loathed.

Kurama was next in the fight, his eyes hinting at a golden color showing he was pissed off about August nearly being raped in front of him. Danielle put her arms around August's shoulders and hugged the mesunokitsune, knowing full well that the demon girl was afraid for Kurama's safety. "If he goes mad, you talk him down." Danielle whispered quietly. "As far as he's concerned, you're his mate so you'll have to play the mate role."

August nodded a little in understanding and watched Kurama carefully for any signs that he might get out of hand. So far so good. All he was basically doing now was pissing off a youkai and showing that he didn't appreciate his soon-to-be mate nearly being raped.

Danielle's eyes wandered over to the other team and gasped when she recognized one of the faces from a dream she had when she was just beginning puberty. At first she had thought that the hormones and her desire for a father who would love her and be kind enough to take her away from the monster she called a mother had caused the dreams. Then they got more… intimate. So as an excuse, Danielle always blamed her mother and her mother's "boyfriends" for the dreams.

"KURAMA!" August screamed.

Danielle snapped out of her thoughts in time to see Kurama's opponent put his hand through Kurama's gut. "BAKA KITSUNE!" Danielle shouted.

Kurama's eyes grew darker as his opponent dug his hand deeper into Kurama's gut. If Kurama didn't get out of the fight now, there was a chance he could die. "KURAMA!" August screamed again, tears threatening to fall.

If Kurama heard August, he gave no signs that he did. He frowned with obvious dislike and managed to jump away from his opponent. A second later, there was a scream and the opponent fell to the ground before Kurama fell onto the ground. "Um… looks like we have a draw." The announcer said looking shocked.

"Get the baka fox." Hiei ordered.

Danielle nodded and got into the ring to get Kurama. She looked at the captain and saw the lust in his eyes. Subconsciously she stepped back before shaking her head and helping Kurama up. "You okay, Danny?" August questioned.

"I don't like that team's captain. I don't like… his eyes."

"his eyes?"

"The way he looked at me."

August looked over at the other team and watched as the captain and co-captain jumped into the ring. "We want to settle this fight quickly."

"We accept." Hiei said with a nod.

"What!"

"We accept. Get over it." Hiei said pushing Danielle towards the ring.

Silent whimpers escaped Danielle's lips as she stared at the other team's captain. There was something she knew about him, but was it? Why was he looking at her like that? Silently, Danielle moved behind Hiei and shot the other captain a warning look to stay away from her, that she was taken. "We'll see about that," the other captain's eyes seemed to say. "After this fight, you are mine."

lostmoonchild: Okay, because somebody made a request in the last chapter, I decided to hold a little flashback in the next chapter right before the final fight starts up. Who will win the Fire Demon Tournament? What will their wishes be? Maybe somebody other than me knows who will win but I'm the only one who knows what'll be wished for unless you guys have a general idea what's being wished for.


	21. Chapter 18

lostmoonchild: ok, once again sorry it took so long to update. My da reformatted the computer so I was starting from ground zero. Thankfully this time I had a 2 hour warning instead of a 2 minute warning. Anyway, since today is my birthday I'm giving ya'll a nice present. A story chapter! I don't own YYH or any of the songs unless I say otherwise. Everybody else is mine.

Chapter Eighteen

_Why didn't she just pack up and leave earlier?_

_Roxanna sat alone with her head in her hands, tears rolling down her face. Why of all days, had she chosen to come clean with Hiei? Things were good before she told Hiei the truth, why did she have to open her big mouth now? "Hiei, please come back." Roxanna sobbed. "I'll do anything, just come back."_

_Through her tears, she had failed to sense a youkai coming her way. "Well, well, what do we have here?" A voice mocked._

_Roxanna looked up and saw a demon smiling at her and staring with a look that held hidden lust. "Go away if you're not going to kill me." Roxanna hissed._

_The demon smirked and said, "I want to do something else."_

"_Like what?"_

"_This Hiei guy you're pining after is a half breed. He won't be able to provide strong children like a full breed youkai would. Wouldn't you want that, to give him a son that's strong and has no koorime blood in him?"_

_Roxanna thought for a minute and nodded slowly. She had heard Hiei a few times tell her that he hated his blood so what would be wrong with giving Hiei a son that wouldn't have any traces of koorime blood? "Yes, I would like that." Roxanna murmured._

"_Then let me help you."_

_Roxanna stood up and calmly walked over to the demon, nearly crying out when the demon threw her to the ground and roughly began to screw her senseless._

A gasp escaped Danielle's lips as she stared wide eyed at the demon, fighting to keep the bile that was rising in her throat down. How could have Roxanna betrayed Hiei for somebody who in her opinion was long dead and have enough nerve to lie right in Hiei's face? Honestly, she was sickened at the very thought of betraying Hiei and wondered briefly why Hiei bothered protecting her even though he knew that she was Roxanna's reincarnation?

"Onna, stop thinking and listen." Hiei whispered.

Danielle jumped and paid attention quietly before the terms were worked out. "And… BEGIN!" The announcer shouted.

A scream escaped Danielle's lips when the other team's captain went after her but charged at the co-captain after Hiei blocked the other team's captain. There was no room for errors right now, each move had to be made perfectly or else risk a certain death. No friends were here to dig you out of trouble, there was only yourself to depend on. Everybody was capable of betrayal, that's why you were always better off by yourself.

So what was honestly the point in making friends? To keep from being lonely? Loneliness had its advantages, one of them being you didn't have to deal with other people being idiots. But when there were advantages, there was always some form of disadvantage. There was nobody to confide in when you were worried, nobody to joke with. She could remember how unwilling she was just to have one teammate and how she had argued with Koenma the day she discovered that there would be a human on her team.

Loneliness had seriously been the cause of some fucked up issues.

Everybody watched as the two fire demons fought as hard as they could against their opponents, struggling to keep from getting injured and/or killed. So far, Hiei and Danielle were keeping their opponents on defense until Hiei's opponent pulled a stunt not even Hiei could have seen coming.

Bastardsneedahobby's captain shoved his hand through Hiei's stomach causing Hiei to gasp in both shock and pain. "HIEI!" Danielle screamed, her eyes changing colors quickly.

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!" August said looking worried when she saw her friend's eyes.

The boys looked at Danielle and Yusuke's face paled considerably when he saw the color that had settled. "double shit." Yusuke said watching with wide eyes.

Kuwabara looked confused for a minute before noticing how even Hiei seemed to be trying to avoid being in Danielle's way. The demon the fire hanyou was fighting against backed off before attacking with even more power than before. Looking seriously annoyed, Danielle broke the demon's neck before starting the demon on fire and attacking Hiei's opponent.

"**Mate, stop! I'll take care of him!"** Hiei shouted telepathically.

Hold on a minute! Did Hiei just call her "mate" purposely! Danielle screamed mentally as she jumped back. She knew enough to listen to Hiei but part of her was wondering why in the living hell he called her mate. Deep down she knew the answer but she wouldn't admit it to anybody, including herself. There was no doubt in her mind she loved Hiei and that Hiei loved her, but she wanted to pretend that there was absolutely nothing between them.

Unfortunately, the Gods weren't that merciful.

Danielle winced when Hiei's sword took the demon's head and she stared quietly before rushing over to Hiei and helping him up. Instead of trying to push away like he normally did, Hiei leaned against the fire hanyou as the rest of their team joined them in the ring. "And the winner of this year's Fire Demon Tournament is… TEAM JAGANSHI!" the announcer shouted.

August and Danielle looked at each other before sighing. They wanted only one thing but unfortunately they couldn't have it. They wanted their friend back, as perverted as he may have been, he was still their boy and their pervert. "Whatever you want, we'll make possible… with the Reikai's approval of course." The announcer added.

The mesunokitsune grabbed her friend's hand tightly and both girls shouted, "DON'T EVER PULL US INTO THIS DAMN TOURNAMENT AGAIN! WHOEVER DOES WILL DIE!"

The boys smiled at the two girls and nodded in agreement. "Um… I'm just hearing this but Danielle, your father said you two made a deal…" The announcer said sounding nervous.

Danielle shot the coldest glare she could manage before sending up her middle finger at the committee's box knowing her father was up there. Smirking, she grabbed the microphone and said, "Danielle Atsuko Roberts, known to my jackass bastard of a father as Shirei."

"Death spirit?" Kuwabara questioned.

"That's what she was named in the fire demon territories." Hiei said not bothering to look at Kuwabara. "She uses her ningen name because that's what she prefers."

Nodding in understanding, they smiled as the fire hanyou shouted "NINGENKAI FOREVER!" before throwing the microphone onto the arena floor and stomping on it before they left the stadium.

It didn't seem fair that they came with seven and were leaving with only six. It was obvious after a week back in ningenkai that both girls were procrastinating in breaking the news to Evan's sister. But even after a week, they both admitted the news would have to be broken to Sarah.

After all, what didn't kill made stronger… right?

lostmoonchild: Okay, there's chapter eighteen. For a birthday present, leave a review. I don't care if its a flame or not, I'll accept it either way. Ja ne for now. -vanishes-


	22. Chapter 19

lostmoonchild: Here's chapter nineteen! Thanks for the reviews, I was surprised when somebody made a tribute/song thing to Evan and somebody cried when he died and couldn't be brought back. Sorry for the potty mouth, I'm working really hard to back off the swearing (not like I have a choice on that one though). Anyway, I don't own YYH or any of the songs unless I obviously say otherwise.

Chapter Nineteen

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Danielle muttered smoothing out her black skirt and top.

August looked at her best friend before saying, "You've gotta. Sarah's going to be worried if she doesn't hear from or see her brother."  
"Thank God I'm an only child then. I don't have to worry about any younger siblings not coming home after a tournament."

August smiled faintly and saw how worried the fire hanyou was. Danielle didn't show emotions very often and when she did, it wasn't always a good sign. Granted, it helped others determine how the teenage girl was feeling but it always resulted in bad news later on. "I'm going to break the news to Evan's sister." Danielle said when they walked into the living room. "So I suggest no smart ass comments about the skirt."

The guys nodded and Hiei looked the fire hanyou up and down a couple times, amazed how she chose clothes that barely showed off her curves. "Hn." Hiei said turning his head. "You make sure you come back, got it?"

"Baka! Yusuke's holding my paints as hostage." Danielle protested walking outside just as Koenma opened up a portal. "I should be back in a few hours."

Before anybody could say anything, Danielle jumped through the portal. "She won't be in any immediate danger?" Yusuke questioned.

August looked amused and she said, "Depends on how she breaks the news. If she says it flat out, she'll be running and in immediate danger."

The guys looked worried at the mesunokitsune and saw the empty look in her eyes. "She'll come back, right?" Kuwabara asked.

"Yeah, she wouldn't abandon her precious paints. Not in this lifetime." August said before heading back inside. "Not in this lifetime."

Danielle winced as her face met the alley pavement and quietly got up. She brushed the dust off of her skirt and top before starting to walk, making a disgusted face as she remembered walking home from another day of hell that she called school. Walking from one hell to another, both she could easily abandon but only tolerated because of her wanting an education that surpassed her mother's.

She kept walking until she came to a neighborhood where the houses were two or three stories high and the children didn't have a regular babysitter, only some poor nanny who would be paid minimum wage just to put up with a bunch of spoiled rotten brats. "Little demons" the nannies would call the children, Danielle always started talking about how those kids -even for being human- were worse than demons.

A silent tear rolled down her face as Danielle walked up the sidewalk to a somewhat modest house that had a cream white outside. She wiped away the tear and stood as tall as she could, knocking on the door before waiting until a girl around twenty opened the door slowly. "Danny? What are you doing here?" The woman questioned.

Danielle looked at the woman before saying, "Sarah, can I come in?"

"Yeah, sure. Where's Evan and August? I thought they'd be following you." Sarah said opening the door more and letting the fire hanyou in.

"August is staying in Japan. I'm going to stop over at her house later on, to tell her brothers and sisters." Danielle said sitting down.

"And Evan?"

Danielle looked at Sarah with a sorry look and said, "I'm sorry, Sarah, I really am. We tried the best we could but…"

Sarah sat down in shock and shook her head. "How? Damn it, Danielle, how did he…" Sarah demanded tears starting to roll down her face.

"A demon. I'm sorry, Sarah, I really am."

"Did he suffer?"

Danielle considered for a minute to tell Sarah the truth but quickly changed her mind. "No, he didn't." Danielle said after a few seconds.

"What'd you do with his body?"

"Nothing yet. We had Yukina, an ice maiden, freeze his body until we could tell you what happened." Danielle answered. "If you want, we can try sending his body home for you to bury or we could just cremate his body."  
Sarah nodded a little before saying softly, "A couple days ago, I was talking with one of my friends. Telling him how I was looking forward to Evan coming home so we could introduce him to a girl… didn't think that I'd have to figure out what I wanted done to him."

"He died protecting ningenkai and of course you." Danielle said a silent tear rolling down her face.

"I always thought…he'd come home after a mission. Every time I saw you before I saw him, my heart just froze…I don't want to accept this, Danny."

Danielle nodded in understanding and said, "I know. August and I are still hoping this is nothing more than a nightmare. That we'll wake up and be groped."

"He loves -loved- you both. I made myself believe you two hated him but deep down, I knew how you both felt."

"We fought and won for him."

Sarah nodded a little in understanding and whispered, "Thank you for telling me."

"He left some money for you. I don't know how much exactly, but knowing Evan he had a feeling that he'd pass on and wanted to leave you something to live off of for some time." Danielle said.

"Idiot little brother." Sarah whispered a silent tear rolling down her face.

Slowly, Danielle got up and was about to leave when Sarah softly said her name. "Yeah?" Danielle questioned.

"I know what to do with his body."

A few days later the Reikai Tentei, Koenma, August, Danielle, and Sarah stood on a cliff overlooking the ocean. In Sarah's hands was a jar Evan had made for her. The wind blew gently telling them that it was time to do their business.

Slowly, Sarah reached into the jar and grabbed some of her brother's ashes before throwing the ashes out for the wind to catch. A silent tear rolled down her face as she scattered the ashes, praying that her brother was in a much happier and safer place than the world they had been born into.

Long after the ashes had been scattered, they still stood at the cliff watching the ocean. Quietly, August and Danielle began humming before singing so their voices would be carried with the wind and up into the heavens to be heard by their fallen friend.

Or at least, so they hoped.

lostmoonchild: Read and review!


	23. Chapter 20

lostmoonchild: Okay, here's chapter twenty. In an attempt to help people stop being depressed over Evan dying, I decided to throw in a Kurama/August lemon. If you guys don't like lemons, I'll throw it in bold so you guys know when it begins and when it ends. Now, as a few of you know I plan on writing a story after this on how Evan, August, and Danny met so all you who miss Evan greatly can relax since Evan will be brought back only for one story -gets an idea- and I thank you guys for giving me an idea. There's also a story that takes place after "M.P.H.P.O.F." but I won't release any details until the idea is confirmed by my supervisors -hears crickets in head- which apparently they're taking their time in deciding. Anyway, before I give away any plots for the group (or groups), I'd better do the disclaimer and get this chappie started. I don't own YYH or anything else except for what's mine.

Chapter Twenty

She had been crying for hours now.

Danielle sat quietly with August hoping her presence would offer some amount of comfort to the upset mesunokitsune. So far, nothing seemed to be working and the only thing Danielle thought would make August stop crying was to beg Koenma to let Evan come back for one day. Unfortunately, Koenma wouldn't and Hell would freeze over before Danielle would beg the demi-God.

Thoughts went through the fire hanyou's mind as she tried thinking of how to get August to stop crying. There was no way she was going to lower herself to telling August to get over Evan. It had been obvious for almost a year that August loved Evan but neither would say anything so any fantasies August or Evan may have had that dealt with with each other died.

But now there was Kurama...

Danielle quietly got up and quickly told August she was heading to the kitchen. "I'll bring you back a shit load of frosting, how's that sound?" Danielle questioned.

August nodded and started crying again. Groaning, Danielle left the room and quickly cornered Kurama in the kitchen. "I don't care how you do it but make her stop crying." Danielle said grabbing six containers of frosting. "I'll take these to her and you come in whenever you feel like it."

Kurama nodded in understanding and quietly assured Danielle she wouldn't have to worry. August would be in very good and capable hands. Somehow, Danielle couldn't doubt Kurama for long.

Sighing, Danielle grabbed a spoon and Yusuke's sandwhich before heading back to August's room. "Six containers of chocolate frosting and one spoon for you. A sandwich with a bite in it for me." Danielle said.

August accepted the frosting and spoon before staring out the window. "Think he's happy now?" August asked a few minutes later. "I mean, considering what today is?"

"Sure. Botan says he's in Heaven right now with some girls he knew in a previous life." Danielle answered making sure to exclude the fact the only reason he got into Heaven was because Danielle had threatened to quit if Koenma didn't give Evan the reward he deserved for risking his life every day. But then again, Evan had done enough good deeds that he did have a spot so all Danielle was doing was making sure the Reikai didn't try to throw him into Hell.

"Hey, Danny, can I talk to August?"

Both girls jumped and stared quietly at Kurama. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do..." Danielle said before leaving the room with a small wink.

August rolled her eyes and nearly gasped in shock when Kurama pulled her to him. "Beautiful outside, don't you think?" Kurama questioned.

"Mmm... maybe." August answered after a minute.

"Danielle says you're upset."

"So?"

"I figured out how to make you feel better."

August smiled faintly and shook her head. "I'm trapped in the sorrows of woe, grieving for a life that never truly lived." August whispered. "Who couldn't see one more birthday that was coming in the month of his death."

"But when one life ends, why spend another life that is your own greiving?" Kurama questioned, gently moving so he was halfway straddling August.

August's heart started pounding loudly against her chest as she felt Kurama's soft lips on her own before attempting to make the kiss deeper. One small growl from Kurama told her to relax, he would ensure she would be very satisfied by the time night was done. Moaning softly, August laid back on the bed so her head was resting on the pillow and Kurama was comfortably on her.

Gently, Kurama pried August's lips apart with his tongue and started a little tongue war. The tongue war ended only when both kitsunes needed to breathe. "I assume this is how you intend on helping me move on?" August barely whispered, tilting her head back to provide more access for Kurama.

"Yep, any complaints?"

"Just one. You're going too damn slow."

Kurama smirked and bit August's neck, shooting pain and pleasure through her body, lighting every nerve in her body on fire. Moans escaped her lips as she felt Kurama suck on the bite wound attempting to draw more blood. She knew Kurama would stop as soon as he felt he had drawn enough blood to make it known that August was off limits.

A minute later, Kurama pulled away and smirked a little, the blood from the bite wound he had just given dribbling from his mouth. Giggling, August licked he rblood from Kurama's mouth before sinking her teeth into Kurama's neck. LIke Kurama, she kept sucking until she felt she had enough.

"Beautiful." Kurama whispered licking his blood from August's face.

August felt her demon mind, the part that was completely irrationed, threaten to take over. Nearly growling, August kissed Kurama as hard as she could, immediately finding Kurama responding the same bruising kisses (lostmoonchild: okay, here comes the lemon-ish thing. If you're not old enough to read lemons or they just go against your morals or whatever, scroll down until the bold ends.)

**Within minutes, both kitsunes found their clothes on the floor, the cool air hitting their heated flesh causing more arousal. Kurama's eyes were beginning to have a golden hint, showing Youko was starting to surface. Leaving wet trails, Kurama licked August's flesh until he found a hardened nipple and began sucking sharply.**

**Uncontrolled whimpers reached Kurama's ears casuing him to suck sharpler. Smiling, he grabbed August's other breast and teased it the way he was with the mound of flesh currenly being slighty bruised by his mouth. "KURAMA!" August screamed when she went into an orgasm.**

**Kurama smirked and kissed his way down to August's womanhood, pleased to see how wet she was after that orgasm. Almost teasing, Kurama began licking August's folds. When August started to lightly pull his hair while begging him to stop teasing her, Kurama gently kisssed his mate allowing the squirming woman to taste herself. "Ready?" Kurama breathed when they pulled apart for air.**

**August nodded and relaxed before screaming her pleasure when Kurama thrust into her. Moans escaped her lips as she felt Kurama's thrusts go deeper into her and get harder. This was mating, so Kurama would show he was dominant. Tonight, pleasure would only be gained through the Hell and pain of their kind's dance.**

**"Oh Gods, Kurama! FASTER!" August pleaded, her eyes rolling back with more and more pleasure.**

**Kurama was more than willing to agree. He pounded into the woman's body until he could smell her blood. Once he could, he and August cried out as they both fell victim to mind blowing orgasms.**

Gasps escaped August's lips as she held tightly to Kurama, her nails digging into his back. Neither moved for a while and honestly had no intentions of moving. Unfortunately, Fate had other plans.

A knock on the door causing Kurama to roll off of his mate and watched the door open to reveal a very irritated fire hanyou. "CAN YOU TWO PLEASE KEEP IT DOWN! SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!" Danielle shouted.

"Alright, we'll keep it down." August said lazily.

Danielle didn't answer as she shut the door leaving the two kitsunes alone. "Round two?" Kurama questioned with a smirk.

"Yep. Let's go." August said with a giggle.

Needless to say, NOBODY got very much sleep that night.

lostmoonchild: I'm a bitch, I admit it. Such a short lemon but I really wasn't in the right mood to right a good lemon so this is the product. If I decide to redo the lemon, believe me, ya'll know about it cause you might see it posted. Now its time for me to vanish for a while so ja ne for now and don't forget to leave a review!


	24. Chapter 21

lostmoonchild: Okay, here's chapter twenty one! Thanks for the reviews, everybody. I don't own anythng unless I say otherwise.

CHAPTER TWENTY ONE

"You're kidding!" August said looking excited.

"I'm seriously." Keiko whispered. "Their birthdays are coming up."

"But I thought Yusuke was older by a few days or something."

"Couple days. But Danny loved her cousin enough to change her birthday to the same day as his. Makes them both feel less… alone."

"So how long do we have?"

"About a week."

"This will be fun. We never celebrated Danny's birthday before cause we'd either be on a mission or she'd be locked in her room since her "mother" would always have some sick present for her."

"Her mother is sick."

"So where is our fire hanyou friend?" August questioned looking around.

"Um… hanging around Hiei probably. That or she's with Yusuke and they're trying to devise a plan to keep us from knowing when their birthdays are."

"So what are we gonna do?"

Keiko grinned and said, "Easy. We're gonna…"

August giggled when Keiko whispered the plan. "Perfect. It'll scare the hell out of them." August said still giggling.

"Okay. We'll go tell the others, excluding Danielle and Yusuke obviously."

Giggling, both girls went in separate directions and told everybody -except the two hanyous- what they had in mind.

They were planning something.

Yusuke and Danielle's eyes didn't need to leave their video game to know that everybody was planning something. Everybody had been whispering and talking amongst themselves for the past four days, falling silent when one or both teenagers walked into the room. "So… what are you two planning for your birthdays?" August questioned trying to start up a conversation.

"What birthdays?" Yusuke questioned. "Danny, any ideas what she's talking about?"

"Nope. No idea." Danielle answered with a shrug as she started sketching a picture.

"You're running low on art stuff."

"I know. Damn loving to paint dreams and people."

Yusuke got a thoughtful look as if he was planning something and August grabbed him by the arm, successfully dragging the boy out of the room. "You buy paints and whatever, I'll buy sketchbooks." August said softly.

"What makes you think Danny and I are going to give each other anything?"

"Because I always noticed a new set of paints with a note written in Japanese near them. Then Danny started teaching us to write in Japanese so I began to tell your name at the end of the letters."

Yusuke glared at August before saying, "Look, whatever you're planning forget about it. We don't need anybody's sympathy."

"What sympathy?"

"Our birthdays simply mark the day we cursed the world with our births. Don't start reminding us."

"Okay. Then don't bother making this the best birthday your poor, neglected cousin has ever had."

Yusuke glared at August before turning. "I didn't want to leave her alone with her crazy slut of a mother." Yusuke said, his voice low and dangerous. "She came back, safe and sound. Mentally unstable, but safe."

Before August could say anything, Yusuke returned to his cousin's side and started playing video games again. "What'd she want, big cousin?" Danielle questioned looking up from her sketchpad.

"Nothing."

"Oh. Okay."

A few days later both teenagers were sparring against each other trying to beat each other up. It was a routine for them, a way to keep some control in their lives. Spar against each other, become stronger, and attempt to beat the other senseless the next day. Later on, they'd play a video game or probably take a nap or something since training always wore them out for some reason.

"DRAW!" Both teens shouted when Yusuke had a fully charged Spirit Gun pointed at his cousin's head and Danielle had a pair of fire daggers at Yusuke's throat, careful not to burn him.

"Are we evenly matched, big cousin?" Danielle questioned, enjoying how she ran immediately to her timid, little cousin mode without a problem. Around her friends she'd pretend that she didn't need to know what her cousin was thinking, that she refused to run to her cousin whenever she was hurting or scared. But when it was just her and Yusuke, she'd go back to needing to know what he was thinking, running to him if she was hurting or just scared.

"…yeah." Yusuke said messing up his cousin's hair. It wasn't a secret that he cared about his cousin… at least, to their friends and family. To the entire Makai population, well, most of them didn't even know he had a cousin.

They walked inside Genkai's house and were greeted by darkness. "Okay, this is weird." Danielle commented helping Yusuke look for the light switch. "OUCH! Yusuke, have you found that damn light switch yet?"

"Hell no! You!"

"I don't stay here about half the time!" Danielle shouted.

"You live here now!"

"Only because Koenma wants me and August somewhere where somebody's gonna keep an eye on us! Besides, he hasn't figured out yet that August and Kurama are mates!"

"WHEN'D YOU FIGURE THAT OUT!" Yusuke shouted back.

"Believe me, you don't wanna know." Danielle answered before Yusuke managed to find the light switch.

"SURPRISE!"

Both teenagers shouted and fell backwards when they saw their friends laughing. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" They shouted.

"I'm gonna go kill myself." Danielle said heading towards her room.

"Get back here!" August said laughing as she grabbed her friend's arm and pulled her to the couch. "We just figured that you guys might actually appreciate somebody CELEBRATING your birthdays instead of somebody trying to kill you."

"Why? Now everything seems to out of balance." Danielle answered looking confused.

"because you're our friends and we care." August said simply.

Danielle smiled and hugged her friend tightly before looking surprised when August pushed something into her hands. "Here. I don't know what some of these people got you but I decided to get you these." August said with a smile.

"SKETCH PADS!" Danielle shouted eagerly when she opened the package.

"Feel the paper."

"Highest quality… Thank you!"

August smiled and threw Yusuke a package too. "Here. Since we don't know each other all that great I had to sort of go through your room and ask your friends some questions. Found out some great stuff and also what you were missing."

"A dad?" Yusuke joked unwrapping the present.

"Thought you didn't want one." Danielle said with a laugh. "Great, looks like I'll have to return my gift."

"HELL NO!" Yusuke shouted tackling his cousin.

Screams of laughter left the fire hanyou's lips as she and Yusuke wrestled before finally admitting defeat. "Look, we appreciate the gifts but can we wait until later? I really want to take a nap." Danielle said wrapping one leg around her cousin's neck and flipping him onto the floor.

"Yeah, sounds good to me." Yusuke said making sure to add in a yawn.

"Go take a nap." August said with fake unhappiness. "You two take the fun out of surprises, you know that? Wanting to take naps after training."  
"We beat each other senseless."

"You two are already senseless."

"And your point is?"

"Just get going!" August shouted pushing the two hanyous.

Laughing, Yusuke and Danielle headed back to their rooms to sleep for a little while. When they woke up a couple hours later, they were surprised to smell a cake. "They go this far out?" Yusuke questioned.

"How should I know? We never celebrated my birthday at my mother's. What about your friends?"

Yusuke looked thoughtful for a minute before nodding. "Yeah, sounds like something they'd do." Yusuke said a minute later.

"Your friends are weird."

"TAKE THAT BACK!" Yusuke shouted.

Screaming in mock fear, Danielle took off running with Yusuke close behind her. A few hours later after everybody had eaten supper and even cake (which hadn't lasted even ten minutes). Afterwards, they gathered in the living room to exchange gifts. "An art set!" Danielle shouted looking surprised. "DOMO ARIGATO, YUSUKE-KUN!"

Yusuke fell over onto the floor when he was "attacked" by his cousin and smiled a little when she started going through the paint set. "Here, Yusuke, here's something you might like." Kurama said handing Yusuke a present. "I think you'll find it amusing."

Yusuke opened his present and laughed when he saw the title. "One thousand and one ways to piss off your parents and teachers." Yusuke read aloud (A/N "One Thousand and One Ways to Piss off Your Parents and Teachers" belongs to me. Granted I don't have a book like that but you all get the idea ) still laughing. "Thanks, Kurama!"

"My present next, big cousin!" Danielle said pushing an envelope into her cousin's hands. "My present next!"

Yusuke smiled and opened the envelope, surprised to see wrestling tickets inside. "Took up my whole paycheck. Look at the seating, big cousin!" Danielle said sounding like an active child who wanted attention.

"Holy shit. I'd get nailed with blood!"

'Yeah! I thought you might like it."

Yusuke hugged his cousin tightly and they all started laughing when Danielle fell over shouting that she was poisoned. Hiei simply shook his head before putting his hand in his pocket, playing with a velvet pouch. He was working up the nerve to give the fire hanyou his present. Hopefully she'd be pleased with his gift to her. "Onna. A word." Hiei said grabbing Danielle when everybody but him had handed out their presents.

Danielle looked confused for a minute before setting her presents aside and following Hiei outside knowing that everybody was going to watch the two. "Here." Hiei said shoving the pouch into the fire hanyou's hands.

"What is it?" Danielle questioned opening the pouch and looking surprised. "Oh my God… Hiei…"

She took a black tear gem out of the pouch and stared at it in shock. Hiei had tied a string around the gem so she could wear it was a necklace. "Do you like it?" Hiei questioned.

"I love it. This is the sweetest thing anybody's ever given me." Danielle said throwing her arms around Hiei and hugging him.

Hiei put one arm around Danielle's waist and lightly hugged her back. "I didn't know what exactly to give you so I decided…" Hiei answered sounding embarrassed.

"Its beautiful. Thank you." Danielle said with a gentle smile.

Everybody looked shocked at the two fire demons before they saw affection in the two demon's eyes. "Wow, that's another side to the shrimp I've never seen before." Kuwabara commented.

"It would appear, Yusuke, that he has feelings for your cousin and your cousin appears to return those feelings." Kurama said with a knowing smile.

"Yeah, just wait. Danny will come to her senses in a minute." Yusuke commented.

They watched as Danielle whispered something in Hiei's ear and saw the surprised look on Hiei's face. "Onna, no. She'll be ashamed…"

"She doesn't care. Hiei, you know just as well as I do what she wants. For me?" Danielle questioned.

"What are they talking about?" Yukina questioned looking confused.

August smiled and said, "I have a pretty good idea. Just wait, Hiei will come in pretty quick."

The look on Hiei's face told them clearly that he was already giving into Danielle's requests. "Fine. Only because its your birthday." Hiei said.

"Thank you. You'll make her dreams come true, I promise."

Hiei pulled away from the fire hanyou and came back into the house. "Yukina, can I talk to you for a minute? In private?" Hiei questioned appearing very nervous.

Yukina nodded and followed Hiei into the kitchen completely unaware that everybody was listening. "What'd you ask Hiei to do?" Yusuke questioned.

"To tell Yukina-chan the truth." Danielle answered.

"I KNEW IT! ONII-SAN, I'M SO GLAD!"

"Hiei's going to kill you." Kurama said when the fire hanyou began laughing hysterically.

Danielle wiped the tears from her eyes before nodding. "Yeah, I know. But its well worth it, don't you think? Yukina-chan and Hiei-kun are together again, no secrets are being kept, and Hiei's gonna owe me huge."

"For what?" Hiei questioned coming back from the kitchen with Yukina holding onto him.

"Um… nothing! Nothing, at all!" Danielle said knowing Hiei would train her like hell later on if she said anything else.

Hiei smiled and looked down at his sister, seeing happiness in her eyes. "Kuzuma, isn't it wonderful? Hiei's my brother!" Yukina said happily.

Kuwabara looked at the two before nodding a little. "Wonderful, my love." Kuwabara answered, forcing himself to smile.

"Just think, Kuwabara, if you and Yukina-chan get married, Hiei's gonna be your brother in law."

"And if you and Hiei get married…" Kurama said with a smile. "You'll have Kuwabara as a brother in law."

The look on Danielle's face at the thought was priceless until a new thought crossed her mind. "Oh well. Having Kuwabara as a brother in law… HOLD ON A MINUTE! KURAMA!"

They started laughing at the furious look on Danielle's face until she took a deep breath and forced herself to calm down. "August, when you get pregnant, give him hell." Danielle said with a proud smile.

August laughed and put an arm around her friend's neck. "You can rest easy. Now we should all get our asses to bed cause tomorrow just might be a big day." August said with a laugh.

Laughing, they all cleaned up the mess before heading back to their rooms intending on getting a decent night's sleep.

lostmoonchild: Okay, next chapter is going to deal with August and Kurama a lot more so read and review, flames are accepted.


	25. Chapter 22

lostmonchild: Okay, I said last chapter that this one would deal more with August and Kurama and I am keeping my promise. Thanks for the review! I don't own YYH or anything else unless I say otherwise.

CHAPTER TWENTY THREE

August groaned as she emptied her stomach's contents for the third time this week. She knew that in a few minutes Danielle would come into the bathroom and spend the morning taking care of her. What she didn't know, was why her friend mysteriously vanished for about three hours and came back with a small bag that she had taken great care to hide.

"You look like shit." A voice said sounding like the amusement was forced.

"I feel like it." August answered before shoving her face back down as she emptied the remaining bits of her stomach's contents.

Danielle's eyes looked pained as she grabbed a washcloth and filled the sink with some cold water before wetting the cloth. "See if Kurama has any seeds that'll help." Danielle said wiping her friend's face with the cloth.

"No, I don't want him to worry."

"Aug, I'm getting worried. Three times this week you've been sick, you've barely touched any food, you've been getting cravings for some of the WEIRDEST ningen food combinations and you can't tell me "bullshit" on the ningen food combos." Danielle said seeing the protesting look in her friend's eyes.

"Well, its been how long since Kurama and I first did it?"

"Hold on a minute."

August watched as her friend left the bathroom before dry heaving. A minute later Danielle came back with the same small bag August recognized as the one she came back with after vanishing for a few hours. "What's that." August questioned, her curiosity getting the best of her.

Danielle took a couple small boxes out of the bag and handed them to August. "Use these to see if your sickness and everything else is because of you and Kurama having sex and you're about to have a little addition to your family or if you're coming down with some viral infection." Danielle said grabbing the doorknob. "Now, do your business so we can find out."

"If I'm pregnant?"

"Then I'll sit with you when you tell Kurama. Hell, I'll even run around for your damn cravings if Kurama won't."

August smiled at her friend's devotion before saying, "Thanks, Danny. You know how to make a girl feel better."

"Yeah… don't go spreading that around or else every girl other than Genkai and me are gonna want to be pregnant so they can see my soft side."

Laughing, August watched as Danielle left the bathroom, closing the door behind her. Taking a deep breath and praying to everybody she knew, August took the tests out of the boxes,

"AUGUST! IT'S BEEN FIFTEEN MINUTES ALREADY!" Danielle shouted making sure to sound like she wanted to use the bathroom incase anybody was listening.

August slowly opened the door and pulled Danielle inside the bathroom, making the fire hanyou nearly yell in surprise. "Look at them." August whispered.

Danielle raised an eyebrow and looked at the tests, surprised when both held the same results. "OH MY FUCKING GOD!"

Kurama sat on the couch looking nervous. A very irritated fire hanyou had dragged him to the couch and told him to stay there or else. Right now, he was trying to figure out what he did wrong to be on the fire hanyou's bad side. "Just take deep breaths. You two marked each other so if he wants to high tail it, he's screwed." Kurama heard Danielle say in a reassuring voice.

"I dunno, Danny. Maybe I should have Genkai or Yukina…"

"C'mon, you've been showing the same symptoms my mother did when she got pregnant. Granted she drank the poor kid to death but oh well. I said I'd sit with you when you told him."

"yeah, but I didn't think it'd be today."

"Just tell him. Got him scared enough, it'd be funny to watch him realize he's..."

"He is with me if he tries to run."

Kurama watched as August and Danielle came into the room, August looking nervous and Danielle looking slightly irritated. "What's wrong?" Kurama questioned looking confused.

August sat down next to Kurama and grabbed his hands. "Uh, honey, what would you say about us, oh I don't know, having kids?" August questioned looking nervous.

"I'd say that'd be great! Why?"

"Well, I took a couple pregnancy tests earlier today and they said that I'm, well… pregnant." August said quietly.

Kurama looked at his mate in shock before looking at the now nodding fire hanyou. "I'm… going to be a father?" Kurama questioned, his green eyes widening.

"Yeah. I'm gonna have Genkai or Yukina check me out later on today just to be sure but miss sheds-light-on-everything decided to compare my symptoms to her mother's."

Kurama looked at Danielle and saw how she didn't like comparing August's symptoms with her mother's but from the look in her eyes, she didn't have anybody else to do a comparison to. "C'mon. We'll have Master Genkai look at you if she's not busy." Kurama said helping August up.

"Hey, Danny…" August started.

Danielle looked at her friend for a minute before tilting her head a little. "yeah?" Danielle questioned.

"If you're gonna be an aunt, I'm gonna laugh."

A couple days later the temple was decorated for Christmas, which was about a week away. "Should we get a tree?" August questioned lying down on the couch.

"I know you and trees." Danielle said, not looking up from her newest sketch. "I also know that you're not supposed to do too much for another two months."

That's right, August was pregnant and was getting annoyed by Kurama acting like she was fragile and was going to break if handled roughly. "Come on! I have to listen to Kurama tell me that shit all the time!" August said moaning as she kicked the couch in frustration.

"Okay, done. What'cha think?" Danielle questioned with a grin as she showed August the sketch.

"I think I'm going to kill you." August said looking at the sketch of her.

Danielle laughed and said, "Aw, c'mon! My best friend with a pregnant belly… kinda funny."

"When Hiei gets you pregnant, I'm gonna laugh and draw a picture of you with a pregnant belly."

"You'd draw a stick figure for me?" Danielle questioned unable to keep from laughing.

"SHUT UP!" August shouted throwing a pillow at the fire hanyou. "But yeah, I'd draw a stick figure with the belly sticking out and a little stick figure inside the belly."

Both girls started laughing before throwing in a movie and laughing at the kid managing to outsmart four international terrorists. "Remind me what this is?" August said laughing.

"Home Alone 3."

"Where's the others?"

"In my room."

"Go grab them. We'll have a comedy movie night." August said with a grin.

Laughing, Danielle jumped up and ran back to her room and grabbed the movies. Grabbing a bowl of popcorn, both girls sat on the couch and watched movies until they both fell asleep. Sometime during the night, Hiei and Kurama came into the living room wondering where the two girls were and smiled when they saw the two girls sound asleep. "You take Danielle, I'll take August." Kurama said waiting for Hiei to pick Danielle up.

Hiei nodded and carefully picked the fire hanyou up bridal style and blushed lightly when she nestled against him. "Mmm.. Hiei." Danielle murmured sleepily waking up a little.

"Go back to sleep. I'm taking you back to your room." Hiei answered quietly.

"Oh, okay. Night."

Kurama smiled as he watched the two fire demons. August was sleeping in his arms and wouldn't want to be left alone for more than a minute. He followed Hiei and carefully pushed the door open with one foot before setting his pregnant mate on their bed. Smiling, Kurama stuck his head outside the door and saw Hiei carefully get Danielle into her room to sleep. They both loved their mates, even if two of the four weren't mated quite yet. Hopefully, though, everybody would be paired off with someone else and they'd all live happily with their families.

Sighing in contentment, Kurama closed the door and laid down next to his mate, immediately greeted by a soft kiss and a whisper "I love you." along with "Goodnight." Smiling, Kurama closed his eyes and allowed himself to fall asleep.

lostmoonchild: Aw... Kurama's gonna be a daddy! Next chapter I'm thinking a bit of a surprise so be ready for the fun of insanity. read and review!


	26. Chapter 23

lostmoonchild: Okay, here's the REAL chapter twenty three. I kinda goofed last chapter by calling it chapter twenty three. Technically this was supposed to happen somewhere in the teens but I added on a few chapters so it kinda threw me off a bit but that's okay. Um... thanks for the reviews and as I promised here's more of a Kurama/August chapter with some insanity thrown into it. OH yeah, before I forget: I don't own YYH or anything else unless I say otherwise.

CHAPTER TWENTY THREE

"KURAMA! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Kurama didn't have to be in the room to hear August's threat since his mate was having the baby at the moment. It was three in the morning and Kurama had been kicked out of his and August's room by all the girls in the temple. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei were kind enough to wait with him even though they were all tired, each of them hoping to offer some moral support for the soon to be father. "She doesn't mean it, man." Yusuke said with a reassuring look. "I mean, I get that threat practically everyday from Keiko and Danny, and look, they haven't killed me yet."

"And you think that we're not going to?" Hiei questioned raising an eyebrow when crying was heard.

"OH SHIT! AUG, KEEP BREATHING!" They heard Danielle shout.

"Why does something tell me I'm really going to be slaughtered?" Kurama questioned trying to sneak away when the door opened.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE! JUST WHERE EXACTLY DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING!" Danielle shouted shutting the door behind her.

"Outside. Demons have very sensitive hearing and…" Kurama said but trailed off when he saw Danielle's eyes were flashing between their normal red-violet and violet.

"And hanyous don't?" Danielle questioned looking insulted.

Kurama sighed before asking, "How's she doing?"

"She's tired. Your first kid is a little boy."

"First?"

"Don't ask me what the others are going to be cause I don't know just yet." Danielle snapped before opening the door a little. "Guys, don't let him leave. We're going to be done in a bit."

They watched as the fire hanyou went back into the room, closing the door behind her. They wanted to know exactly what was going on other than August having Kurama's kid but Danielle said "others" which meant there was more than one, right? Was she telling the truth to Kurama or was she just saying that because she was pissed off that her friend was in pain?

About fifteen minutes later a second wailing could be heard before there was silence. The silence alone was enough to make Kurama anxious but he relaxed when they were able to hear movement in the room along with talking. "KURAMA! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE NOW!" August screamed sounding pissed.

The door opened revealing a smiling Danielle. "You heard the woman, get your ass in here now." Danielle said letting Kurama in.

"Danny, could you go for a little while? So I can talk to my mate alone?" August asked watching as Genkai and Yukina left the room.

Danielle nodded and left the room, closing the door behind her. "Tired, Danny?" Yusuke asked seeing the bags under his cousin's eyes.

"We're all tired. You guys can go to bed, I'm staying up for a while longer incase August needs anything." Danielle said unable to keep from closing her eyes and nodding off a little.

"Onna, go to bed." Hiei ordered.

"No, my friend might need something."

"if she does, Kurama can get it."

"He's in shock. I can tell he is. He'll be useless until the shock wears off."

"You're gonna be useless if you don't get some sleep."

Danielle frowned slightly at Hiei and glared at him, admitting defeat only when she checked up on the small family and saw them getting ready to sleep. "Just making sure everything's okay." Danielle whispered grabbing the bowl of water and the bloody towels.

"Sean and Maya."

"What?"

"That's what Kurama and I decided to name them. Sean and Maya."

Danielle nodded slightly and hugged her friend a little bit, making sure to avoid touching the newborn kits. She learned the hard way that when a demon mother recently has kids, to avoid touching them unless she gives you direct permission. "Lovely names." Danielle murmured.

"You're their godmother, if you accept."  
"Why not your brothers and sisters?"

"They'd taint them. I want my children to grow up as innocent as possible."

"Aug, I might taint them with my 'damn humans' comments. But I'm honored that you and Kurama decided to elect me their godmother."

"So you're accepting?"

"That's as close as I'm EVER going to get to saying it." Danielle said with a smile.

"Baka hanyou."

"Go to sleep."

A few months later everybody awoke to an unusual silence. They had grown accustomed to some form of argument, verbal or physical, and were worried when they didn't see or hear anything. It only took about five minutes just to find the two fire demons, surprised that they were halfheartedly training.

"What's wrong with Onii-san and Danny-chan?" Yukina questioned looking confused.

"Near spring so I'm guessing they're reaching the one time a year their bodies are going to be searching for a mate." Kurama said with a knowing look. "From the way they're moving, I'd say that they're only determining if the other would be a worthy mate."

"And are they?" Yusuke questioned.

Before Kurama could answer, Danielle let out a scream as Hiei pinned her roughly against the ground. Nobody moved as the two fire demons moved their faces closer to each other and nearly kissed before Danielle's eyes flashed in realization and she head butted Hiei hard enough to get him to let her go. "YOU PERVERT!" Danielle screamed pointing an accusing finger at Hiei.

"WHAT! I AM NOT A PERVERT, YOU BAKA ONNA!" Hiei shouted back.

"YOU JUST TRIED TO KISS ME!"

"I DID NOT!"  
"LIAR! I SHOULD HAVE YOU ARRESTED FOR SEXUAL HARASSMENT!"

They started laughing causing the two fire demons to look shocked. "YOU GUYS WERE WATCHING!" The two shouted at the same time.

"Damn! I'm gonna have to video tape your guys' mating season."

Both demons looked at each other in shock as realization sank into their skulls. "Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!" Danielle shouted knowing she was old enough now to start feeling the effects of mating season.

"Why are you saying "oh shit" when I should be saying that!" Hiei snapped.

"Because this year's going to be the beginning of puberty all over again!" Danielle shouted angrily. "I'm gonna be in my room moaning because I'm hurting because my stupid body decided to screw me over!"

"Well, I should be saying "oh shit" because you're the only baka onna who's even CLOSE to my level AND the only baka onna who's as close to fire demon as I am!" Hiei shouted.

"MY FATHER TOOK MY MOTHER DURING HIS MATING SEASON AND SHE WAS HUMAN!" Danielle shouted. "SO DON'T TELL ME THAT BULLSHIT ABOUT HOW YOUKAI ONLY MATE THEIR OWN RACES!"

"I DIDN'T SAY THAT DEMONS ONLY MATE THEIR OWN RACES!" Hiei shouted back.

Genkai smiled as she watched the two and said, "Come on. We'll have breakfast and let those two fight out their training date. When they're finished, they can eat."

Everybody nodded and went back inside, glancing at the two fire demons and nearly laughed when the two demons started attacking each other. "This is going to be very interesting, very interesting indeed." August muttered starting to breastfeed the twins.

Kurama smiled and nodded, watching his mate and two children with great interest. He only hoped that Hiei would be allowed to experience fatherhood to the fullest.

lostmoonchild: -snickers a bit- next chapter I'm thinking will be the beginning of mating season but there won't be a lemon just yet. That won't happen for a couple of chapters or something. Anyway, I've got the next chappie done and I'll try to update next week so yeah, read and review!


	27. Chapter 24

lostmoonchild: Okay! Here's mating season but unfortunately I don't know too much about mating season other than the ones in question seek out a mate so I'm making up my own version which will probably suck. Anyway, thanks for the reviews (even though I was confused on how the part about breastfeeding was funny but oh well, some of us get a good laugh about that stuff) and I hope to get more. Anyway, I don't own YYH or anything else unless I say otherwise.

Chapter Twenty-four

When Hiei woke up the next day he was immediately overpowered by the instinct to find some available female and take her as his mate. He growled and locked his window and door, knowing somehow that Danielle had already done the same thing to keep herself from looking for an available male.

He groaned and laid down on his bed trying to keep from going after Danielle. He wanted her, oh God how he wanted her. He wanted -no, needed- to feel her soft skin heated with passion, to feel her breath on his bare skin as he showed his love to her through every touch he made no matter how small the touch, he also needed to hear his name being moaned with each time he pounded into her somewhat small body.

Hiei hissed a little when he felt uncomfortable in his lower region and forced himself to stop thinking about the fire hanyou. Unfortunately, he couldn't keep her out of his thoughts for long when suddenly he heard music blaring.

Danielle moaned quietly as she listened to her music. Her demon blood was irritating her and trying to get her to look for a mate. She knew that all she had to do was go across the hall and somehow break into Hiei's room and their problems would be solved.

She whimpered when her body began responding to the random images of what they would do if she would only unlock the door and go into Hiei's room.

"Danny, are you there?" August's voice asked.

"Come in." Danielle said whimpering as she unlocked the door.

August came into the room and closed the door behind her, making sure to lock it. "you look like shit." August commented giving Danielle some food.

"Aug, I gotta get out of here." Danielle said taking the food. "I'm practically dying."

"You're simply craving Hiei's attention." August said calmly. "Listen, I can get you somewhere else tonight."

"Please? Aug, I'm going insane. I can smell Hiei even though our doors are locked, I keep having those damn urges to get to him, to fuck him." Danielle moaned when more images flashed through her mind. "Please take me away from here."

August looked at her friend and noticed how miserable she was. "Alright, Danny, I'll get you somewhere else. There's a cave nearby that Kurama showed me. He said that if it gets bad enough I was supposed to take one of you to the cave."

Danielle nodded and closed her eyes. "When are we leaving?" Danielle murmured.

"Tonight when its dark. Hopefully Hiei won't find out."

"Alright. I'll try to sleep."

August nodded and unlocked the door before leaving, making sure to relock the door behind her. "How's she doing?" Kurama asked coming out of Hiei's room.

"Pretty bad. She's not used to this, Kurama." August murmured looking at her mate. "Honestly, Kurama, it'll be better for her if she goes away from here. Just until she's not desperate for sex."

"If those two get together, August.." Kurama started but was silenced by his mate.

"Kurama, listen to me! Danielle looks like shit, I swear it. She can't look at anybody or anything without that glazed look. Just let me take her outside tonight."

Kurama sighed and nodded. "Fine. Get her out tonight around eleven."

August smiled happily and kissed her mate. "You just might get a reward tonight." August said simply walking away from Kurama.

Unknown to both kitsunes, Hiei was listening carefully through his bedroom door. "Perfect." Hiei groaned lying down on his bed. In a few hours he would have a new mate and hopefully, a son within a few months.

Later on night had fallen and almost everybody was asleep. August snuck to Danielle's room and unlocked the door. "Come on." August whispered.

Danielle looked longingly at Hiei's door but turned away as August led her down the hall and outside. "How far away is it?" Danielle asked quietly.

"Not too far." August answered seeing a black blur. "Danny, run."

They started running when Hiei appeared with a lustful look in his eyes. "Hiei, no!" August shouted pushing Danielle behind her.

Danielle stepped back and started running, looking back just in time to see Hiei knock August unconscious and saw him chasing after her. "Hiei, don't!" Danielle screamed forming a wall of flames.

Hiei stopped when he saw the flames and smirked. She was playing hard to get. Well, two could play at that game. Fortunately, Hiei was determined to get her before somebody could stop him.

He chased after the fire hanyou and frowned when he realized he lost track of her. "Damn that woman." Hiei muttered using the Jagan eye to find her.

Danielle gulped silently when she saw Hiei starting to use his Jagan eye and quietly moved to a different hiding place, screaming a little when Hiei jumped down in front of her. "You didn't think that you'd get away from me, now did you?" Hiei asked with a smirk.

"Hiei, don't." Danielle whispered backing away and starting to run.

Hiei chased after Danielle, stopping every once and a while when he lost track of her. "Damn, she obvious wants to play." Hiei said completely taken over by his instincts. "it's a pity she doesn't want to listen to her instincts."

After a few hours of searching, he managed to find her hiding in a hollowed tree. She was weak from all the running and looked rather sick. "Onna." Hiei said quietly.

Danielle's eyes widened in fear but relaxed when Hiei got her out of the tree. "Make it stop… She doesn't know what's going on and she scared." Danielle murmured her voice changing slightly.

Hiei gently laid Danielle down on the ground and smirked when she tilted her head back, giving him full access to her neck. "You ready?" Hiei asked before licking Danielle's neck.

"Yes." Danielle murmured sounding like her usual self.

She hissed in pain when Hiei bit her neck and stiffened as Hiei gently sucked on the wound a little.

That's when it hit Hiei.

She was sick, that's why she stopped running and wasn't fighting back. He put some energy into the wound and smiled when it healed, leaving behind a mark. Danielle whimpered a little as she looked up at Hiei, want showing in her eyes. "Not tonight, koi." Hiei said picking the young hanyou up and carrying her to a cave that she had been trying to get to. "You concentrate on getting better."

Danielle looked up at him with a longing look and grabbed his hand. "Stay?" Danielle asked looking hopeful.

Hiei nodded and laid down next to Danielle, smiling when she nestled against him. His instinct to have sex with her went away when he realized that she was sick. If he tried to get her pregnant now, she might not be able to give birth to a healthy child so he was stuck waiting. But if he waited too long, she wouldn't have any children. Too early and she might have the infant killed before Hiei even knew about it.

Women were confusing.

Hiei closed his eyes and allowed himself to fall asleep, his arms wrapped tightly around his mate's waist as if he wasn't going to let her slip away. Not now, not again, not for as long as there was still a breath in his body.

He would die for her, and he was certain she would die for him.

The next morning Danielle woke up and found Hiei holding onto her. She checked the side of her neck and took a deep breath when she felt the mark. "HIEI JAGANSHI!"

lostmoonchild: ooooh, somebody's in T-R-O-U-B-L-E with all letters capitalized! Lol, don't worry, our favorite fire demon won't get killed... I think. -thinks about it a minute- nah! But that won't stop me from saving that thought for a different story. Anyways, read and review, flames are accepted but just as a fair warning, flames will be used to burn up my school since I'll be leaving that Hell on Earth next year.


	28. Chapter 25

lostmoonchild: Hehe, thanks for the reviews, everybody! Yeah, Hiei's in deep shit but he won't get bashed just yet. Instead there's going to be some yelling, and THEN Hiei get's some sense knocked into him before a girl to girl talk (again) then a mate to mate talk (which will be surprising). Anyway, if it's a cartoon or a song, chances are it's not mine so keep the lawyers away.

Chapter Twenty-five

She was pissed and Hiei didn't have to feel her energy to know it. Her eyes showed enough anger to kill him and if looks could kill, he'd be dead a thousand times over. "WHO IN THE HELL GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO MARK ME?!" Danielle screamed angrily.

"Hn, you did." Hiei said calmly. "You tilted your neck for me so I marked you."

"I DID NOT!"

"You invoked the ritual, I searched for you and when I found you I marked you." Hiei said calmly. "You were sick so I didn't bother with having sex with you even though your body clearly wanted it."

"DON'T MAKE ME SEEM LIKE A WHORE, HIEI!" Danielle screamed, her voice echoing off the cave walls.

Hiei winced when he saw fear and uncertainty in the fire hanyou's eyes. She was terrified of what people would think about her and she didn't know if she could stand being mated at such a young age. Hiei wrapped his arms around his mate's waist and held her close, letting her cry her fears out. "Its okay." Hiei said softly not really sure on how to comfort anybody.

"Hiei, what if we have a baby? I'm not ready to be a mother."

"We'll wait until you're ready." Hiei answered simply. "I'm not going to force you to be a mother."

"But you do want a baby from me. You want a son." Danielle sobbed. "that's all I'm good for to you. All you want me to do."

Hiei frowned and made Danielle look at him. "Damn it, onna, if I wanted only a son from you I would have raped you when I first told you that you'd give me children." Hiei said clearly frustrated. "I marked you, that means something! I chose you as my wife."

"YOU ALSO CHOSE ROXANNA TO BE YOUR WIFE!" Danielle screamed making an attempt to slap Hiei but found herself pinned against a wall.

"Damn it, onna, I loved her but she betrayed me before we were even mated by sleeping with somebody else before I marked her. You haven't, you fought against everybody who's tried to take you." Hiei shouted back causing the fire hanyou to whimper.

Danielle was scared since before every time a male fire demon had raised his voice to her, she always ended up hurt. She winced when Hiei gently touched her face and looked at him with slightly fearful eyes. "I'm just scared, Hiei." Danielle murmured hugging him a little. "I don't know how to please you or anything. I'm just a big fuck up."

"Shut up." Hiei said with a smirk putting his face close enough to Danielle's face so she could feel his warm breath. "You may consider yourself to be a fuck up but just so you know, you're MY fuck up."

Danielle felt her stomach starting to grow warm and want forming as she pushed her hips against Hiei. A moan escaped her lips as Hiei kissed her roughly but not rough enough to make her afraid of him again. "Not now…" Danielle moaned when they heard August and Kurama calling them.

Hiei smirked and kissed the mark on her neck, making it a point to lick the mark quickly. "Damn kitsunes." Hiei muttered looking at her with lustful eyes. "We should attempt to get back to the temple before they decide to look here."  
"A little late for that, koi." Danielle whispered glances to the side.

Hiei looked away for a minute and frowned when he saw the two kitsunes watching with amused looks. "Did we interrupt something?" Kurama asked with an amused look.

"Unfortunately, yes." Hiei said frowning and pushing Danielle behind him. Whether Kurama was mated or not, he was still a threat.

"He's not going to attack or anything." August said trying to keep Hiei from killing Kurama.

"Koi, why would he want to harm me?" Danielle whispered looking at her mate. "I have done nothing wrong and they do not attack without reason…"

Hiei frowned slightly and told Danielle to be quiet. "Welcome to the world of having a mate." August said laughing half an hour later when Hiei finally got sense knocked into his head… literally.

"As long as he doesn't act this way with EVERY male that's near me I could care less." Danielle answered.

"So…" August started in English.

Danielle looked confused before looking back at their mates. "So what?" Danielle asked making sure the conversation was in English.

August moaned and said, "So did you and Hiei do anything special last night?"

"He marked me."

"Duh! I can see that!" August said looking unhappy. "Did you two do it?!"

"Fuck no. He wants to be sure that I'm ready to be a mother."  
"He waits for you to be a mother but he didn't wait until you're ready to be a mate? God, he's fucked up."

Danielle growled a little in annoyance and said, "That's my mate you're talking about."  
August laughed and looked back at her mate. "We'll get you taken care of, koi. Danny can take care of her beloved mate."  
"Damn kitsune."

"You want me taking care of your mate?"

"Over my dead body."

"Well then, you take care of your mate."

Danielle laughed a little and held onto Hiei's arm gently. It seemed right, joking with their friends while holding onto her mate. All that was missing now was children running around laughing as they played tag.

A small smile spread across the fire hanyou's lips as she imagined sitting outside on a warm, sunny day while the kids played outside as the adults sat and joked about whatever. Hiei used his Jagan to see what his mate was imagining and smiled faintly when he saw what the baka onna was imagining. He knew that she did want a family to call her own, but some idiot had told her repeatedly she'd never be good enough for a family.

When they got back to the temple, Hiei and Kurama started sparring against each other while August and Danielle went to the kitchen to get some baby food ready for the twins. "You feed one, I'll fed the other." August said picking one of the twins up.

Danielle smiled and picked Maya up, making a face in an attempt to make Maya laugh. "You'd think they'd still be breast fed. My mother breastfed me until I was close to a year." Danielle said balancing Maya on one hip while she grabbed a baby spoon and some baby food.

"Yeah, well, they're demon kids so they can be weaned earlier. Besides, your mom figured that you'd want to remain breastfed. Must have nearly killed her when you started eating some soft foods."

Danielle laughed and smiled as she started scooping up small amounts of food and quietly fed Maya. "Makes you think about having kids, doesn't it?" August questioned noticing the distant look in her friend's eyes.

"Kind of. I wouldn't be a good mom."

"Wha?! Danny, you've taken care of my brat siblings and even Evan and me. It takes a lot to handle the lot of us and you're saying that you wouldn't be a good mother?"

"I wouldn't."

"Go talk to Hiei once the twins are down for nap. See what he says."

Danielle looked at the smiling mesunokitsune and nodded a little. "Alright. I'll talk to him." Danielle said with a sigh knowing she couldn't win that battle.

August smiled and flicked a bit of baby food at the hanyou, laughing when Danielle flicked the baby food back. It was a relief to know that they could mess with each other just like the old days when they were rivals determined to screw with the other's mind in attempts to make them insane.

Hiei sat in his room thinking quietly when he sensed Danielle's spirit energy outside his door. "come in, onna." Hiei said closing his eyes, pretending that he was trying to sleep.

He could hear Danielle come into his room and heard the door shut quietly before feeling her lay down on the bed and nestle against him. "We're mates, Hiei. I thought you'd use my name." Danielle whispered resting her head on his chest.

"Hn."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Hn. What?"

"Open your eyes, please?"

Hiei opened his eyes and saw a longing yet worried look in his mate's eyes. "What's wrong?" Hiei questioned beginning to get concerned.

"Hiei… remember when you said you'd wait for me to be ready to be a mother?"

"Yeah…"

"Hiei, I want to share something with you. Our jobs are dangerous, we both know that." Danielle said moving so she was sitting on Hiei's stomach.

Hiei put his hands on Danielle's hips and nodded a little. "I know. But we're both careful." Hiei said with a smile. "So at the end of each day, we can see each other."

"Hiei, listen to me. I know what happens when two demons mark each other. If one dies, the other dies. But what… what if that rule doesn't apply to full demons being marked to hanyous? What if I died and you lived?"

"I'd threaten to kill Koenma if he didn't bring you back."

Danielle sighed and looked at her mate. "Hiei, wouldn't you like living proof of our love?" Danielle asked quietly.

"I said I'm willing to wait for you to be ready to be a mother."  
"I am ready, Hiei. I want a baby."

"You certain?"

Danielle nodded a little and looked at Hiei quietly. "Please, koi? I want to hold our baby in my arms, to see the product of our love," she paused a minute, "and be loved by you only."

Hiei thought for a minute and could see the look in his mate's eyes. He knew she wanted to hold their child in her arms, but to do that they'd have to mate. But she wanted to mate, she wanted to be loved by him. "Okay, but not right now. We'll have to wait until everybody's asleep so we don't raise any suspicions." Hiei said with a smile. "here's what we'll do…"

Grinning, Danielle leaned forward and listened quietly to Hiei's plan of action.

lostmoonchild: Okay, that chappie is over! Thanks for the reviews, guys, and I hope to recieve some more since next chapter is going to be a L-E-M-O-N with all capital letters -grins-. Read and review!


	29. Chapter 26

lostmoonchild: Okay, I think somebody left a review so thanks. My short and long term memories are shot so it's a wonder why I'm still alive. Anyway, I don't own YYH or anything unless I say otherwise.

Chapter Twenty Four

Everything was silent that night as everybody slept. Well, almost everybody. Two fire demons were awake that night, both waiting for a certain time when they'd be sure everybody was asleep. Tonight, they didn't want anybody interupting them since tonight was a very special night.

About thirty minutes to midnight, Danielle left her room and knocked quietly on Hiei's door. "Come in." Hiei said opening the door a little.

Danielle blushed and walked into the room, smiling nervously when Hiei closed and locked the door. "Hiei, thank you." Danielle murmured softly.

"For what?"

"For agreeing to this." Danielle answered grabbing Hiei's hands. "I really do want a baby."  
"You realize once we do this, there's no turning back."

"Who says I'm going to want to turn back?"

Hiei smirked and lightly kissed his mate. "Then lets get started." Hiei answered lightly nipping Danielle's neck.

Within ten minutes both fire demons were undressed and trying to show each other how much they loved their mate. Hiei lightly nipped Danielle's neck working his way down, gently nipping wherever he pleased. "Hiei..." Danielle gasped her eyes widening with shock.

A gasp escaped Danielle's lips as Hiei gently stuck his fingers into her opening sending waves of pleasure up her spine as Hiei pushed his fingers deeper into her. She pushed her hips against him and dug her nails into his back, moaning and begging for more. "Oh god, oh god." Danielle moaned arching up against him, whimpering with unhappiness when Hiei pushed her back onto the bed. "Hiei, please take me."

"Not yet." Hiei groaned starting to become aware of his throbbing erection that was at full attention. "You have to say a few things."

"Like?"

Hiei smirked and kissed his mate again, this time slipping his tongue into her mouth. Danielle wrapped her arms around Hiei's neck and allowed one of her hands to wander a little. "I'm not saying." Hiei said with a smirk as he took his fingers out of Danielle's opening and licked the fluids off his fingers. "You taste good. But I like you being in heat much better. Gives your taste a little more of a hot taste."

Danielle smiled a little and moved so Hiei was on the bottom. "And I suppose you taste better?" Danielle said kissing Hiei's neck. "Because if I remember correctly, I didn't get the chance to mark you back."

"You want to mark me?" Hiei asked looking surprised.

"Hiei, I made a mistake once cheating on you and the result was that our baby wasn't yours. I don't want that to happen again. I want a baby that I know is yours." Danielle murmured still kissing Hiei's neck. "Please, koi?"

Hiei nodded and hissed when Danielle bit his neck. "Happy now?" Hiei asked when Danielle had cleaned up the blood and poured some of her energy into the wound.

"yes. Because I am yours and you are mine." Danielle said with a small smile as she crawled off Hiei.

"You're planning something." Hiei accused.

Danielle smiled innocently and stood up as tall as she could. Hiei felt himself becoming more and more aroused as he watched his mate move her hips slightly, dancing to unheard music. "What would you like me to do, koi?" Danielle asked obviously pleased that she was making her mate want her more.

"Get on the bed." Hiei said moving over a little and waiting until Danielle was lying down on the bed. "Good girl. Now I'm going to educate you a little bit and you're going to be good and do everything that I say, understand?"

"yes." Danielle moaned when Hiei gently touched her womanhood.

"Good girl." Hiei said moving his hand up and touching her breast. "Now what's the rule about males and females?"

"Males are dominant." Danielle moaned pushing her hips up in offering. "Oh God, Hiei, just take me already.."

"Not yet." Hiei murmured gently kissing his mate. "There's a few things I want you to know."

"Tell me later." Danielle whimpered grabbing Hiei's hand and putting a couple fingers in her mouth. "Love me now."

Hiei almost groaned when Danielle began playing with him. She was trying to get him to take her before he was finished with "educating" her. A grin spread across Hiei's face when he got on her and smiled when Danielle studied his body a little. "Holy shit." Danielle mumured softly her eyes on Hiei's now swollen erection. "That must be a pain in the ass right now."

"It will be if you don't shut up." Hiei said calmly looking at her. "Now its always the female's job to please the males. If the male is pleased, then he screws the female. if not, well, I'd rather not say. Do you understand?"

Danielle nodded and moaned when Hiei stuck his fingers into her opening again. "H-Hiei." Danielle moaned arching up. "Oh God, Hiei. Please, just do it already."

"Not yet." Hiei said calmly pulling his fingers out of Danielle's opening after stretching the walls a little. "if you want me to screw you that much, I suggest you start pleasing me."

Danielle smiled and moved so Hiei was on the bottom. She smiled when Hiei groaned as she placed light kisses around his swollen erection. "Do you like this, koi?" Danielle murmured lightly licking the tip.

All Hiei could manage was a groan as Danielle took his shaft into her mouth and began sucking sharply. He grabbed the back of Danielle's head and pushed her head fowards, causing Danielle to take all of Hiei's erection into her mouth. "God..." Hiei groaned as he released a little bit.

A giggle escaped Danielle's lips as she sucked sharply for a few minutes but pulling away looking pleased with herself. "Hmm, enjoy that?" Daniele asked gasping when Hiei pushed her onto the bed.

"Yes, now you get your little reward." Hiei said putting himself between his mate's legs and slowly pushing into her, pausing when he came to a resistance.

"Go ahead." Danielle said relaxing her body a little bit. "I can handle this."

Hiei nodded and pushed into her, tearing the resistance down. Whimpers of pain escaped Danielle's lips causing Hiei to stop until Danielle moved her hips slightly. "Its alright, koi. It hurts the first time." Hiei murmured kissing away Danielle's tears. "Don't worry, it'll get better."

"It'd better." Danielle murmured lightly kissing Hiei. "Cause I'm ready for you to move."

Hiei grinned and started pushing into Danielle, gripping her hips tightly. "You're tight..." Hiei said groaning a little.

Danielle moaned loudly and arched up against Hiei, pulling him deeper into her. "Oh God, oh God.." Danielle moaned gripping the sheets tightly. "Harder... please?"

A smirk spread across Hiei's face as he obeyed his mate's request. He figured she'd learn eventually that he wouldn't stop trying to screw her until she showed some sign -any sign- that he had gotten her pregnant. "Like this?" Hiei asked between grunts.

"H-HIEI!" Danielle practically screamed as she felt a coil in her lower abdomen grow and become slightly painful. "Hiei, I think something's wrong.. it hurts."

"No, everything's fine." Hiei said gently. "You're body wants to release. Just relax and let me do the work."

Danielle nodded and gripped the sheets tighter as Hiei pounded into her body harder. Within minutes, the coil in her stomach broke and they found themselves covered in wetness as Danielle released. "More?" Danielle asked discovering that her demon blood was starting to take control.

"As if I'm finished with you." Hiei said starting to pound into her again.

After a few hours Hiei finally got his release. "Mmmm, done?" Danielle asked looking half asleep since her body had run out of energy about an hour ago.

Hiei nodded finally discovering how tired his body was. "For now." Hiei said holding his mate close to him. "Now sleep."

Danielle didn't need anybody to tell her to sleep since within minutes she was sound asleep with Hiei following close by.

lostmoonchild: Okay, there's a Hiei/Danielle lemon. Now, I finished the rest of the chapters for this story and they're just waiting to be posted. The more reviews that are left, the faster those chapters come up so Read and Review!


	30. Chapter 27

lostmoonchild: Hey, everybody, great news! I _FINALLY_ got my computer fixed and ironically, it was the last thing we even thought of. Something was loose inside the monitor and we didn't know until da looked at it last night. Anyway, thanks for the reviews (I'm pretty sure there were some) and as a "I'm sorry for taking so long to update" peace treaty, there will be... TWO CHAPTERS as an update. Anyway, I don't own YYH or anything else unless I say otherwise.

CHAPTER TWENTY SEVEN

A soft sigh escaped Hiei's lips as he woke up and found his mate nestled against him. He smiled a little and watched her sleep for a little while before lightly kissing her neck causing Danielle to giggle. "Good morning." Danielle murmured waking up.

"Hey."  
Another giggle escaped Danielle's lips as Hiei kissed her neck. She could feel Hiei breathing in her scent and lightly pinched Hiei knowing she'd get his attention. "What are you doing, love?" Danielle asked.

"Seeing if you're pregnant or not."  
"Not pregnant."

"We're going to have to remedy that, aren't we?" Hiei asked becoming aroused.

Danielle smiled a little and kissed Hiei with as much passion as she could manage. A moan escaped her lips as Hiei moved her legs apart and pushed himself into her. "Mmm.." Danielle moaned arching her back.

They kept at it a couple hours until Danielle screamed Hiei's name which resulted in Yusuke breaking down the door just as Hiei pulled himself out of Danielle. "Baka onna." Hiei muttered frowning slightly at the crowd that was now forming.

"Get out!" Danielle shouted looking ready to die of embarrassment.

"GOD! HOW COULD YOU TWO BE DOING THAT?!" Kuwabara shouted.

Danielle turned and buried her face in the crook of Hiei's neck, moaning a little. Hiei wrapped his arms protectively around his mate and glared at everybody. "Because, baka, we're married." Hiei answered coolly.

Yusuke looked amused before noticing how embarrassed his cousin was. "Alright, we've seen enough." Yusuke said starting to push everybody out of the room. "Hey, love birds, Koenma's going to be here in an hour so I suggest get cleaned up."

When the door was closed, Hiei lightly kissed Danielle's shoulder. "I was about to die." Danielle murmured licking the new mark that she had given Hiei.

Hiei felt himself grow hard but relaxed after a while when Danielle had gotten out of bed. "Hmm… where are you going?" Hiei asked watching as Danielle put her clothes on.

"Take a shower. Incase you haven't noticed, I'm covered in semen, sweat, and ironically sperm which comes from a certain man in bed." Danielle said with a small smile. "Care to join me?"

Hiei got up quickly and put on some pants before following Danielle into the bathroom. He felt himself growing hard again as he watched Danielle take her clothes off again. "Coming?" Danielle questioned getting into the shower.

"Yes." Hiei answered taking his pants off and pinning his mate against one of the shower walls.

Danielle giggled a little and started pushing her hips against Hiei before wrapping her legs around his waist. Hiei smirked and pushed into her, grinning when she clawed his back. Moans escaped Danielle's lips as Hiei pushed himself as deep as he could into her and rested her head on his shoulders when they climaxed. "Even in the shower…" Danielle murmured looking up at Hiei.

"Hn. You should know the rules." Hiei answered pulling away and setting her down on her feet.

"Baka, I was raised as a human." Danielle said starting to wash her hair.

Hiei smirked a little and started rubbing his mate's scalp, watching her beginning to look relaxed after a while. When the shampoo was rinsed out of her hair, Danielle started calmly washing Hiei. After about half an hour they got dressed into some clean clothes and grabbed something to eat from the kitchen.

"Koenma's here!" Yusuke shouted.

Danielle looked at Hiei and saw displeasure in his eyes. "If that miniature baka wants us to go on a mission, you're not going anywhere." Hiei said calmly. "Am I understood?"

'Yes." Danielle murmured walking into the living room and seeing Koenma in his teenage form. "Hello, Koenma."

Koenma looked at the two fire demons and stared at them calmly. "I was just doing research on Roxanna's powers and discovered something that concerns you and everybody else." Koenma said looking dead serious.

Danielle's hands automatically went to cover her stomach and she leaned against Hiei for support. "What?" She asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Apparently when Roxanna slept with somebody, her power increased." Koenma said.

Danielle's eyes widened and she fell to her knees, knowing on a subconscious level what could happen to the child she knew was forming in her womb. "Danielle!" Yusuke shouted started to retreat to his cousin's side but stopped when Hiei knelt down next to the fire hanyou and glared at Yusuke.

"You don't have to worry about it affecting anybody." Hiei said calmly.

"I won't." Danielle said glaring at Koenma. "If you expect me to die a virgin, then you've got another thing coming."

Everybody looked amused at the look on Koenma's face before looking at the fire hanyou. "I expect you to be careful and not have sex with anybody."  
"So my natural instincts about having mind-blowing sex to have kids can just basically burn in hell." Danielle said keeping her hands over her stomach. "Sorry, toddler, but that's not going to happen anytime soon."

"And why not?" Koenma asked.

"Because my natural instincts about having mind-blowing sex woke up a while ago when the fire demon mating season started and the mind-blowing sex occurred not to long ago." Danielle said looking purely satisfied.

Koenma's eyes widened and he stared at the fire hanyou before looking at a now smirking Hiei. "I said before, the only reason fire demons work together is either for mating purposes or for an alliance. The alliance worked because of the detective and the baka onna but eventually it would have died out so all that's was left was the mating purposes."

"Which by the way was technically formed because of August and Kurama mating but Hiei and I just simply strengthened the alliance." Danielle said nestling against her mate.

Koenma sighed and looked at the two fire demons before looking at both fox demons. "Danielle, August, I'm sorry to be doing this but I'm afraid I'm going to have to let you both go." Koenma said with a sigh.

"What?" August asked looking shocked.

"Koenma, you can't do that! Fighting against demons is all I know, all I cared to know. You can't fire us because we're mated to your Spirit Detectives." Danielle said looking furious.

"I'm not firing you both because you two mated with Kurama and Hiei. I'm letting you go because I've noticed a change in you both that wasn't noticeable until AFTER Evan's death." Koenma said looking sorry. "You've both gotten more reckless for one."

"So that's your choice? To let us go because we've changed? God damn it, Koenma, we lost our best friend! What were we supposed to do, just pretend that we haven't changed? That we don't hurt anymore?!"

"Miss Roberts…" Koenma started but was interrupted by a pissed of hanyou.

"Hiei and I are MARRIED. My last name is Jaganshi." Danielle said with a small smirk.

"Oh God, she's already acting like him." Kuwabara groaned.

"Danielle, listen to me. We can't have you being a Spirit Assassin anymore because Roxanna's power has already increased. How many times exactly have you and Hiei gone at it?"

"Umm…" Danielle glanced at Hiei and saw the satisfied smirk on his face "Can't disclose that information?"

Koenma sighed knowing full well that the fire hanyou wouldn't answer and Hiei wouldn't answer either. "Fine. I want you all to be CAREFUL from now on. Danielle's father is still alive and he will take Roxanna's power by any means possible."

When Koenma left, Danielle ran to her room and slammed the door. Within a minute, they could hear her music blaring. "She's your mate, go talk to her." Yusuke said pushing Hiei towards the bedrooms.

Hiei sighed and punched the Spirit Detective, before silently gulping. This was NOT going to be a pleasant conversation, that much he could already tell already.

lostmoonchild: Okay, once again, there will be two chapters and I am sad to say that this story is coming to a close. Not yet but it's coming. Anyway, read and review this chapter if you want to or you can save the review for the next chapter, whatever floats your boat.


	31. Chapter 28

lostmoonchild: Okay, true to my word, two chapters for you since I took so long getting my monitor fixed. Now this chapter is going to happen, oh, we'll say a couple months after Koenma's "oh so great news" for the assassins. Anyway, I don't own YYH or anything else unless I say otherwise.

CHAPTER TWENTY EIGHT

"I WANT CHEESECAKE!"

Hiei dodged another flying object and tried to get his mate to calm down. She had been craving cheesecake since yesterday afternoon and Hiei had gotten her some in the middle of the night only to have the cheesecake completely eaten within five minutes. Now it was early morning and Danielle once again had a cheesecake craving.

Before Hiei could grab her, Danielle dropped the next object she was about to throw at Hiei and ran out of the room. Hiei followed cautiously and found his mate in the bathroom emptying her stomach contents. "Well, there goes the cheesecake." Hiei muttered under his breath. "You want me to go get that baka friend of yours?"

Danielle flipped Hiei off and wiped her mouth when she stopped throwing up. "I'm okay. Just ate something that didn't agree with my stomach, that's all." Danielle said getting up and rinsing her mouth out. "Besides, let the damn bride-to-be sleep. She's got a big day this afternoon."

Before Hiei could say anything, he heard the twins crying and could hear August swearing loudly. "She's awake." Hiei said simply.

Danielle made an attempt to make Hiei stay in the bathroom with her but she shoved her head in the toilet as she began throwing up again. "I'm telling you, Hiei, sometimes girls get craving around their periods." August said sounding irritated.

"And I'm telling you something's wrong."

Groaning, Danielle pushed herself away from the toilet and sat against the wall, wrapping her arms around her legs in a self comforting manner. She knew she wasn't sick, there was just something in her stomach that was making her sick. Almost as if…

"NO!" Danielle shouted getting up and storming out of the bathroom, brushing past her mate and best friend.

Groaning, she fell onto her bed and looked around the room completely grateful Genkai had let her keep her old room so she had a place to go to that was completely her own. Sighing, she closed her eyes and allowed herself to go to the part of her mind she knew Roxanna would be. She would be damned before she refused to find out what was happening with HER body.

Later that morning, Kurama was standing in front of the alter looking nervous. He could see his family and friends sitting in the small crowd, smiling at him. Hiei was standing next to him looking very unhappy at having to dress up and be forced to be near ningens more than he had to. "Get over it, Hiei, I'm sure Danielle's not mad at you." Kurama said trying to reassure his friend.

Hiei snorted a little and said, "I'm telling you, fox, once she left her room she glared at me and told me she was going to kill me if I did anything."

Kurama smiled and reassured Hiei that Danielle didn't mean her threat. "She's probably just going through her monthly cycle. I wouldn't be too worried." Kurama said before falling silent when the music began playing.

They watched the flower girl and the ring bearer (August's youngest sister and brother) walk down the aisle first followed by the maids of honor (Hiei felt his heart stop for a second when he saw his mate wearing a pale green dress with white trimmings) smiling. Finally, they saw August walking down the aisle holding onto her oldest brother's arm. Hiei guessed that the oldest brother had made it his job to walk her down the aisle since the large family lost their parents years ago.

"Take care of her, boy, or else I'm killing you." August's brother threatened before letting August go.

August smiled a little and quickly squeezed Kurama's hand before taking her place. "Okay, you can begin." Kurama said with a smile to the preacher.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join in union Shuichi Minamino and August Kitsune…" The preacher began.

After what seemed like forever, they exchanged their vows and sealed their marriage with a kiss. Cheering, Danielle threw her bouquet of flowers at one of August's brothers and punched the air causing everybody to start laughing. "She's all yours." Kurama said with a laugh as he and August walked down the aisle again.

Hiei extended his arm and managed to hide a disappointed face when Danielle shook her head before just walking. This wasn't how they had practiced, Hiei knew that much, so why was the crazy onna suddenly avoiding all physical contact with him? Sighing, Hiei shoved his thoughts away and allowed himself to enjoy watching his best friend act like the baka kitsune he knew.

A couple days later August was walking to her and Kurama's room to check on the twins when somebody grabbed her from behind and pulled her into one of the rooms. "Danny?!" August asked trying to settle her rapidly beating heart down after she had seen who had grabbed her from behind.

Danielle wiped some tears from her eyes and attempted to smile. "Sorry, Aug." Danielle said before crying again.

"Oh, honey, what's wrong? What happened?" August asked making Danielle look at her. "Did you and Hiei get into it again?"

"Y-yes…"

"Did he hit you?"

"I-I would have h-hit back." Danielle hiccupped trying to stop her tears. "H-he hates me!"

August hugged her friend tightly before asking, "Danny girl, you know that's not true. You know he loves you. That mark on your neck proves it."

"H-he hates me, August! He t-tried to give me a kiss and got mad when I p-pushed him away! Told him, I didn't want a kiss. T-that I wanted to sleep for a while. T-then he suggested we could try again to have a baby. I-I screamed at him to leave m-me alone." Danielle said before breaking into a fresh bout of tears. "T-then he got mad and left. What if he doesn't come back?"

August sighed a little bit and comforted her friend. That's when she smelt it. Danielle's scent was slightly different. "Danny, I think I know what's going on. Come on, we'll go for a ride. Maybe that'll help calm you down." August said with a reassuring look.

"I-I want to go to the h-hospital. N-need to check s-something."

"Okay. Wherever you need to go."

Danielle wiped away her tears and followed August out of the room. She waited patiently for the mesunokitsune to check on the twins before they left. "We're going to spend some quality girl time together." August told Kurama before they left. "We should be back in a few hours."

Kurama nodded and knew better to ask any questions. What those two did with their time was their business. Right now, he was curious on why Hiei had looked so angry and hurt.

A few hours later the two women left the hospital, one looking detached and the other looking concerned. "Mind telling me what the doctor said?" August asked driving towards the nearest ice cream shop knowing immediately what would settle her friend down.

Danielle shrugged a little and stared out the window, watching as the people walked past them. After a few minutes the tears began swelling up and she broke down. "Whoa, what happened?" August asked pulling over and hugging her friend. "What's going on?"

"August… don't tell Hiei. Please don't tell him." Danielle sobbed.

"Tell him what? Oh, honey, please don't cry. It's okay, whatever's bothering you, you can tell me. You know I don't judge."

"I'm… I'm pregnant."

lostmoonchild: -grins- I'm so evil or nice to Hiei and Danny. Not sure which one since I've got these twists for them. -laughs- I had my brother read through this and he's like "you don't throw up when you're pregnant" so it's like "first three months, you do. It's something called morning sickness." Anyway, read and review, flames are accepted and I'll try to update... oh, shall we say next week? -writes date down- okay, we're ready to roll. Ja ne for now!


	32. Chapter 29

lostmoonchild: Hey, thanks for the reviews. A couple people asked about why Danny didn't want Hiei to know and somebody else was confused about the whole pregnant/power thing. Well, Danny doesn't want Hiei to know because of some fear that Hiei will think she pulled a Roxanna and will kill their child before she can work up enough nerve to sit him down and tell him. Pregnant/power thing: Roxanna's power for some reason (not sure why yet) gets stronger everytime she has sex. When she died, the power went to her murderer before accidentally getting thrown into Danny. Some of the power is more than capable (basically will) go into her and Hiei's unborn baby which I think is capable of endangering the baby. I'll have to check my notes on that one. Anyway, I don't own YYH or anything else so don't sue.

Chapter Twenty Nine

They knew something, Hiei could tell by the way they were whispering. The two women had been acting strangely since they had gotten back from spending their "girl time" together a few days ago. Whispering about something, looking at magazines and name books. He had suspicions about what was happening but could never get his suspicions realized seeing as Danielle had taken to sleeping in her old room.

Just the previous day, Hiei looked in his mate's room and saw instead of having jars of paint thinner uncovered and the window open so the paints could dry faster, the paint thinner was covered and the window closed. Just when he was about to go into the room, Danielle caught him and threw him out. Then one of their usual arguments started up and ended when the fire hanyou started crying her eyes out saying how he hated her.

"Um… Koi?" Hiei glanced up and nodded a little showing he acknowledged his mate.

"What now, onna?" Hiei asked careful not to upset his mate.

"I need to tell you something?"

"Can it wait?"

"No, it's important."

Hiei sighed and was about to hold his mate before remembering she didn't want to be touched. "What's wrong?" Hiei questioned seeing a worried look in his mate's eyes.

"I… never mind. I guess it's not that important after all. Go ahead and take a nap if you want to."

"Hey, you're important and whatever's on your mind has to be important. Now what's going on?"

Before Danielle could answer, there was a scream. Both fire demons ran out of their room and into the living room. "GO AWAY!" Danielle screamed looking terrified at the demon in front of them.

"COME HERE!" The demon roared, grabbing Hiei and throwing him against a wall before grabbing Danielle.

"Father, please don't!" Danielle pleaded tears rolling down her face as she threw her arms protectively over her stomach.

"LET HER GO!" Yusuke shouted charging up his spirit gun.

Danielle's father laughed and blew a hole in a wall before running outside with his daughter. "HIEI!" Danielle screamed as loud as she could. "HIEI! STOP HIM! PLEASE! BEFORE HE HURTS US AGAIN!"

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit." August said repeatedly as they ran around trying to find the missing fire hanyou.

"What did she mean 'us', onna?" Hiei demanded roughly shoving August against a wall a couple hours later when they had returned to Genkai's with no luck.

"I don't know what you mean!" August shouted.

"Hiei! What is wrong with you?" Kuwabara shouted trying to pull Hiei away from August.

"She knew something was wrong with my mate! Now what was wrong with her?!"

"Use that damn brain of yours, Hiei Jaganshi! She didn't want to be touched, her hormones were crazy, I'm sure you've noticed she's been saving up money, looking through magazines at clothes that would only fit an infant, looking at fucking names?! What more hints do you need? The fact she wanted to tell you something but chickened out because she was scared?" August shouted angrily at Hiei.

"She knows she doesn't have to be scared of me!" Hiei shouted back.

"YES, SHE DOES!" August screamed before forcing herself to take deep breaths. "Think, Hiei. She's terrified of your reactions, draws away from your touch. She said she'd tell you when she was ready but she tried today and obviously wasn't. I'd tell you myself but I won't since I promised. All I'll say instead is if you truly love her, you won't let him steal what she's willing to die to protect. What she was unwilling at first to give you but wanted to give you after you two mated."

Hiei was confused but hid his confusion. "Use that mark. It tells you where she is, doesn't it?" Yusuke asked remembering something he had read in a book when he was little wanting to know if coming back from the dead was a normal act.

"Hn, obviously." Hiei answered before realizing what Yusuke was getting at. "For a baka you obviously use that brain of yours when you have to."

"damn right I do! Right now I want my cousin back!"

Muttering something about idiots, Hiei began trying to locate his mate. After a few minutes, Hiei began running while everybody followed.

lostmoonchild: Okay, August told Hiei what was happening but he has to catch on still since she didn't feel it was her job to tell and gave him confusing clues. Next chapter I think it was that Hiei finds out what's happening and even a secret he didn't know... at least, I think it's the next chapter. Oh well, read and review, the next chapter will be here next Tuesday, sooner if I get good reviews.


	33. Chapter 30

lostmoonchild: Okay, thanks for the reviews. Um... here's chapter thirty for everybody and I hope everybody's going to be thrilled when Hiei FINALLY figures it out. Anyway, I don't own YYH or anything else unless I say otherwise.

CHAPTER THIRTY

Pained cries left Danielle's mouth as she tried desperately to get away from her father. He was going to kill her, it didn't take a genius to figure that out. But she couldn't let him kill her or hit her stomach like he was currently trying to do. She had a child within her that she needed to protect. If she died, the baby died. If he hit her stomach hard enough, her baby would still die.

She had to protect her baby at all costs.

"GET BACK HERE!"

A cry escaped Danielle's lips as her father's fists came down on her bruised and broken body. She curled up into a fetal position, making sure to keep her arms wrapped protectively over her stomach. Suddenly, she jerked to the side and sank her teeth into her father's wrist, immediately being overpowered by the taste of blood. When she let go, she immediately backed away pleading for her father not to kill her.

"DANIELLE!"

Danielle spun around and saw her mate and friends running towards them. "HIEI!" Danielle screamed attempting to get to Hiei but cried out when she was thrown back against a tree. If she endured anymore of this, she would lose the baby. She didn't know if she would be able to keep the losing the baby a secret from Hiei since chances are he would end up torturing it out of either her or August.

"Let her go!" Hiei shouted looking seriously annoyed.

Danielle's father smiled coldly and grabbed his daughter by her hair. "You mean this little whore? Did you come for her so you can fuck her or did you come to save the little brat she's carrying?" Danielle's father asked with a cold smile.

Hiei looked shocked at his mate and saw the fear in her eyes. He felt numb and suddenly it clicked. She wanted to tell him earlier that she was pregnant but she was terrified of his reaction. She thought that he'd go accusing her of following in Roxanna's footsteps. "Is this true?" Hiei asked looking at his mate.

Slowly, Danielle nodded. "Don't let him kill our baby, Hiei!" Danielle pleaded. "I swear on my life it's yours!"

Hiei didn't need to doubt his mate, he knew that the baby was his. He was just in shock that he was going to be a father. But right now his shock would have to wait until later to be recognized. Right now his mate needed him to protect their unborn child.

Suddenly, Danielle's father spun around realizing that they had him surrounded. "LET HER GO!" Yusuke shouted charging up his spirit gun.

"You won't fire! You won't risk hitting her and harming her and the brat!"

"But I never miss!" August shouted using her energy to manipulate some plants so they formed daggers.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Hiei shouted angrily, throwing his sword to the ground and galring at Danielle's father. "Put my mate down and I'll fight you."

Smirking, Danielle's father threw Danielle against a tree before charging at Hiei. "HIEIE!" Danielle screamed tears rolling down her face. Hiei would fight and win. Right? Crying, Danielle closed her eyes and began praying that her mate would win the fight.

lostmoonchild: Okay, next chappie is the fight. If anything else happens, I don't remember since I've had the last chapters finished for a while now. So read and review, I'll probably see you guys next Tuesday.


	34. Chapter 31

lostmoonchild: Okay, everybody, thanks for the reviews. I might update Friday night since there's only one more chapter left and the next story I think will make it's grand appearance on March 1st. So I don't own YYH (why did I almost type Inuyasha?) or anything else unless I say otherwise.

CHAPTER THIRTY ONE

Nobody dared move as the two fire demons stared each other down. Hiei honestly looked more than ready to kill the one who dared to harm his mate and unborn child. All Danielle's father showed in his eyes was to kill everybody who soiled what he considered a noble bloodline.

Slowly, Yusuke attempted to move towards his cousin but stopped when Danielle's father threatened to kill the pregnant fire hanyou if anybody went near her. "Come over this way." August whispered in English.

"He'll kill me." Danielle said tears rolling down her face. "If I go anywhere while he's around he'll kill my baby when he kills me."  
Hiei tried his best to send waves of comfort to Danielle through their bond but found it hard since all he was feeling was anger. He knew Danielle felt his anger but he hoped she knew knew he wasn't angry at her. He was hurt though that Danielle didn't tell him about her being pregnant, but he knew she knew he was hurt.

Suddenly, both demons charged at each other, the intent to kill clear in their eyes. Which one would win? Who would lose their life?

Nobody dared make any attempts to help Hiei. Doing so would ensure nothing but death. This was Hiei's fight. His mate and child had been threatened, nothing was stopping him from ensuring the other male's death.

Hiei had size and speed on his side but Danielle's father had over five hundred years experience on his die. One burning with the desire to protect his family, the other burning with the desire to destroy.

Danielle's voice caught in her throat as she watched her beloved mate fight against he demon she never wanted to call father. If she shouted for Hiei, she knew her father would kill her. If she shouted at her father to stop, would Hiei think she didn't think he was strong enough? She already knew Hiei was hurt because of her not telling him about the baby.

A cry of fear escaped Danielle's lips as Hiei came crashing into the tree next to her. "Hiei, wake up!" Danielle pleaded shaking her mate, fear growing within her as her father got closer.

"time to die."

"SPIRIT GUN!"

Danielle threw her body over her mate when Yusuke shouted. Danielle's father shouted in annoyance when the blast hit him and turned his attention to the seventeen year old detective. "Wake your damn mate up!" August shouted attacking the five hundred year old youkai.

"Hiei, he fathered the child Roxanna wanted to pass as yours! She manipulated my memory so I wouldn't know. So I couldn't tell you!" Danielle shouted, her eyes brimming with unshed ears.

Playing with Hiei's emotions had to be the cruelest thing she had ever done.

Hiei's eyes shot open and he yelled in anger. Fire demons had an unwritten code dealing with the mental health of all children of their race. Roxanna hadn't chosen her murderers daughter to be her host so she could survive. She had chosen her murderer's child to remind him of what they had done. To be able to watch him and wait for the time to be right.

She thought it was the perfect plan, Hiei realized suddenly, but at some point the demon had grown bored with a ningen wife and half demon child. She didn't know that the near dead fetus would benefit in mental strengths and be able to lock away the soul. She didn't realize the hatred that existed between her host and the parents.

Instead of there being a perfect plan, she had fallen into a life full of ensnarement.

Danielle's father laughed coldly and charged at Hiei. This time, Hiei fought not with just a mate's fury, he fought with the fury he felt at Roxanna. There was no way he was going to take it out on Danielle, she was merely a pawn in Roxanna's plan. She didn't know about the fire demoness's intentions. All she was trying to do when Roxanna found her was survive.

"DRAGON OF THE DARKNESS FLAME!"

The black dragon came from Hiei with such a force, everybody flew back. "HIEI!" Danielle screamed.

Hiei used his mate to shield his mate from the explosion and saw fear in her eyes. "You're okay." Hiei said gently, planting small kisses over his mate's face.

"Watch out!"

Danielle shoved Hiei to the side and formed a spear out of flames. A groan of pain left the charred demon's mouth as the spear was shoved through his chest. Shaking violently, Danielle watched her father fall to the ground dead.

"It's okay." Hiei whispered, his eyes growing heave with the need to sleep for a while.

Danielle slowly leaned into her mate's embrace and eagerly allowed darkness to swallow her just as Hiei fell asleep. Everybody smiled as they watched the two fire demons. Carefully, they moved the back to Genkai's so their wounds could be treated.

A few hours later Hiei woke up, shocked to find himself in his and Danielle's room. Slowly, he got up and left the room hoping his mate was alright. "Where's my mate?" Hiei asked, confused when he saw Yusuke's detached expression on his face.

"We did everything we could, onii-san, but…" Yukinda fell silent.

Hiei felt his chest constricting as he thought of losing his mate. "Danielle didn't have enough spirit energy to defend herself." August said sitting Hiei down. "She knew a choice had to be made. She didn't want to lose you so she took her life energy and made a weapon with it. Hiei, I'm so sorry but there's a chance that…"

Hiei tore from the room to where his mate was and saw her struggling to feed her remaining energy to the unborn baby. "Onna…" Hiei said sitting down.

"I don't want to lose our baby!" Danielle screamed, fresh tears rolling down her face.

Hiei sighed and held onto his mate, gently whispering soft words of love to her. After a while, Danielle fell asleep clinging onto Hiei's arms. Hiei prayed silently that he would get to keep the child so his mate would be happy. He loved his mate and child, he wanted them both to be happy.

"How's she doing?"

"She's sleeping." Hiei answered not daring to move. "Trying to keep the baby."  
August nodded a little before saying, "Koenma's here. He wanted to talk with Danielle but we said she's resting."

"Good."  
Danielle opened her eyes after august left and nestled against Hiei. "Our baby." Danielle murmured resting Hiei's hand on her stomach.

"So we're keeping it?"

Danielle smiled a little and nodded. "Yeah, we're keeping the baby." Danielle answered. "You happy?"

"Yes. Because I have you and I have our child. We're not going to be like before."

"And how were we before, love?" Danielle asked playfully.

Catching the playfulness' in her voice, Hiei smiled and claimed his mate's lips, enjoying how she responded to him. "Swear to me we won't be like before." Hiei said seriously.

"You are mine as I am yours."

Hiei smiled and wrapped the blankets around him and Danielle. Sighing softly, both demons sat in silence enjoying each other's company.

lostmoonchild: Okay, that's over with. Remember, I might update Friday night and the next chapter will make it's grand appearance March 1st so read and review.


	35. Chapter 32

lostmoonchild: Hey, thanks for the reviews. Okay, the next story WILL be posted on March 1 for everybody who misses Evan terribly. I don't own YYH (ha! Got it that time!) or anything else unless I say otherwise.

Chapter Thirty

Danielle groaned in frustration at her swollen stomach. She would have killed Hiei by now except the baby was the only reason she couldn't. "You'd better be happy that I haven't killed your daddy yet." Danielle groaned rubbing her swollen stomach.

Keiko laughed and said, "Talking to your baby again, Danny?"

"I'd be yelling at my dumbass mate now except he's busy training." Danielle said unhappily.

Yukina smiled and said, "he wants to make sure that nobody hurts you or the baby."

Danielle rolled her eyes and said, "He could have picked a little less annoying way. Little monster."

They started laughing as Danielle rubbed the side of her stomach. "He's kicking more and more now days, isn't he?" Keiko asked.

Danielle nodded and said, "Its getting annoying. Can't even insult his father without getting kicked. Don't kick mommy again or else you're going to be in big trouble."

August smiled and said, "Come on, Danny, lets go for a walk. Maybe that little Hiei in your stomach will settle down when his mother moves around a little."

"Alright." Danielle said managing to stand up.

She and August walked outside and saw their mates sparring each other. "Shit." Danielle swore putting her hands over her stomach and taking a few deep breaths.

"What's wrong?" August asked looking concerned for a few minutes before realizing what was happening. "HIEI! YOUR KID WANTS TO COME OUT NOW SO I SUGGEST DANIELLE GETS INSIDE PRONTO UNLESS ITS ALRIGHT IF SHE GIVES BIRTH OUTSIDE!"

The guys stopped training and Hiei got Danielle inside. "Deep breaths." Hiei said sitting next to his mate.

"What do you think I'm doing?!" Danielle snapped breathing and trying to keep from pushing.

"Out." Genkai ordered when she and Yukina got into the room.

"I'm staying." Hiei said stubbornly.

"GET OUT OR ELSE I'M NOT HAVING THE BABY!" Danielle screamed at Hiei.

Hiei left the room and glared at the door when August closed the door. "I'll tell you what's happening when Danny lets me leave." August said before closing the door.

Hiei winced when he heard Danielle scream and heard her crying. "Push, girl." Genkai's voice ordered.

"I'm going to kill your brother." Danielle shouted at Yukina.

"She's in pain, Hiei." Kurama reassured Hiei. "All we have to do is wait."

Two hours had passed and August had already made a few reports to them. Danielle may have been trying to give birth but her mind was thinking that she wasn't going to be a good mother. "Don't worry, Hiei. We'll convince her. Right now its not a good idea to have you or any other male near her." August said before retreating back into the room.

Yusuke and Kuwabara arrived half an hour later, both shocked to discover that Danielle was in labor. "One hour, tops." August informed them when Yusuke knocked on the door.

Forty minutes later, Danielle stopped screaming and the sound of a baby crying could be heard. "Congratulations, Hiei." August said walking out of the room looking tired. "Danielle and the baby are both doing fine."

"Can I see them yet?" Hiei asked not caring if the guys were looking at him in shock.

"No, not yet. Genkai and Yukina are cleaning Danielle and the baby up. She's lost a lot of blood but she'll pull through."

"What's the baby? A boy or a girl?"

"A handsome baby boy who has Hiei's hair but Danny's eyes." August said with a smile. "Once again, Hiei, congratulations."

Hiei sat down on the couch in shock. Danielle had given him a son and he knew that this baby was his. He had fathered the baby, not some other bastard. "Somebody can see her first." Hiei said noticing how anxious Yusuke looked.

Yusuke looked thankful and he left the room to visit with Danielle. "Hell, that kid looks more like Hiei than Danny." Yusuke said ten minutes later.

"Oh great, another shrimp running around." Kuwabara muttered.

"INSULT MY MATE AGAIN, KUWABAKA, I DARE YOU!" Danielle screamed before a wailing sound was heard.

Kurama went into the room next to see the new mother and baby and came out five minutes smiling. "Hiei, she wants to see you." Kurama said with a smile.

Hiei went into the room and closed the door behind him. He smiled a little when he saw his mate sitting on the bed smiling tiredly at him. In her arms, Hiei could see a small bundle with a small bit of black hair sticking up. "Its okay, Hiei." Danielle said moving the small bundle in her arms a little. "I'm not a ningen so I'll recover faster. Our baby is seventy five percent demon, koi."

"Hn." Hiei said standing next to his mate and looking down at the small baby.

"Sweetie, time to meet your daddy." Danielle said carefully moving the blanket away from their son's face.

Hiei was amazed at the small child they had created together. The small baby, their son, had Hiei's hair and face but Danielle's eyes. "We should give him a name." Hiei said calmly pretending not to be interested in the small infant.

"How about Aaron?" Danielle suggested. "it's a good name for a little boy."

Hiei nodded not really caring what they called the baby, just as long as the name was suitable. "Hn." Hiei said sitting down next to his mate.

"Would you like to hold him?" Danielle asked looking at her mate with slight fear. She was afraid that he was going to reject the baby, but part of her told her that if Hiei was going to reject the baby, he wouldn't have let her name the baby.

"Fine."

Danielle smiled and showed Hiei how to hold the baby so he was supporting the baby's neck with one arm. "There we go." Danielle said noticing how Hiei was shaking. Was he scared that he was going to drop the baby? Was he excited about having the baby in their small family.

Aaron looked up at Hiei curiously and tilted his head a little bit. "Aww." Danielle said looking pleased when Aaron reached up at Hiei's tear-gem necklace.

"When you're older, kid." Hiei said hiding the tear-gem.

Danielle smiled faintly when Aaron made a face and started crying. "Remind me to teach him how to torment bakas." Hiei said watching as Danielle started breast feeding the small infant.

Aaron nursed hungrily and looked up at his mother, watching her small smile. "Remember this, my son," Danielle murmured touching her son's face, "no matter where you go and no matter what happens, you'll always have our love."

Hiei put an arm around Danielle's shoulders and held her close to him. "He's beautiful, koi." Hiei said softly.

Danielle nodded and stopped breast feeding the small baby, making sure to burp the infant before nestling against Hiei. "I love you." Danielle murmured closing her eyes.

Hiei smiled and lightly kissed his mate, allowing himself to watch his small family drift off to sleep before allowing himself to fall asleep. The group watched the small family sleep, each of them knowing deep down that nothing was going to break the small family apart. Not even Death.

lostmoonchild: -crying- the story's officially over now! -stops crying- And now I'm over it. Read and review, flames are accepted and I hope everybody will be kind enough to check out the new story that's coming out soon. It'll be called "Memories of the Past" and it's rated either T or M, one of the two. So ja ne for now so look for "Memories of the Past" coming soon.


End file.
